You're Mine
by Krystina Mikaelson
Summary: He sat up and roughly kissed me before pulling away with a smirk, "Think of it as effective way to make sure everyone knows that you belong to me."
1. The Past

_No matter what you do to me, no matter how much you use me for your own personal gain, no matter the challenges I have to face for you... I will always and forever choose you. I love you._

I woke up gasping, clutching the blankets tightly as my body shot into a rigid position. I looked around the room and was met with silence. I jumped slightly as the bed shifted, Kol's sleeping figure rolling over into a different position. I couldn't help but allow my cheeks to flush, thinking about the intimate moments he and I just experienced only a mere two hours ago.

Throwing the covers off myself I quietly slipped out of bed and pulled the closest garment that I could reach around my body and tip-toed to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed I had grabbed Kol's dress shirt. I felt my cheeks heat up more and bit my lower lip. Taking a deep breath I quickly turned the cold water on and splashed some over my face. I needed to cool down some before going back to bed, or I would never get back to sleep.

It was amazing, the power he had over me when he wasn't even awake. Kol, the man of my dreams. After every evening of rough sex and feeding, Kol would always whisper in my ear and tell me of the day that he will turn me into a vampire and allow me to follow him wherever he may choose to go. And as always I let myself get giddy with anticipation but, deep down I know his words are untrue. I just can't bring myself to say no.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I jumped and clutched his shirt tightly as I turned to face him quickly, my heart pounding rapidly at the sight of him.

I looked away slightly, "I... I couldn't sleep."

"Well you should have woken me," He stepped closer, "I would have been more then happy to help."

I looked up to see his mouth twisted into one of his signature grins; the same grin that first captured me two years ago when I'd first met him. My eyes lidded instantly at the touch of his fingers gently caressing my cheek. I blushed as I let myself be pulled into his chest, his arms securely locked around my body.

"You know," He placed his chin on my head, "Tomorrow when I leave, it will be for good, right?"

I frowned slightly, "I know... I didn't forget."

There was a moment of silence before Kol pulled away and walked back into the room. I followed and climbed into bed still watching him, as he laid down with his hands behind his head.

"Why..." I paused in attempts to find the right words, "Why do you not care for anyone, Kol? After all I've given you... I just..."

Kol chuckled and looked at me, "Darling, I'm a vampire. An Original to be exact," He stated in his 'matter-of-fact' tone, "If I settle for a mortal, it's a sign of weakness."

I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Besides," He flashed me a grin, "You've out-lived your purpose."

I felt a sting in my chest and turned away from him, not wanting to look at his face anymore. I clutched the blankets tightly and fought back tears, knowing that it would only amuse Kol to see my cry.

"Oh now darling, don't cry," I felt the bed shift as he sat up, "I guess I still have one more purpose for you. Something a little more... Rough."

I looked back at him slowly and nodded ever so slightly. He knew even without compulsion, I would agree to everything he said. He always used me feelings for him as ammunition to get what he wanted from me, no matter how long he may have been away or whoever he substituted me with during the nights I couldn't tend to him.

Kol smirked and pulled my body closer to him, his face taking that monstrous form. Before I could object Kol had bitten his wrist enough to make himself bleed and tightened his grip on me as he forced me to drink his blood. When he released me I flew off the bed and backed away from him.

"Kol please don't," I begged, "I- I don't want this. Not yet."

In a flash he was in front of me looking down at me, "You don't have a choice, darling. I'm leaving tomorrow and you're coming with me, but in order for you to follow you can't be human."

The last thing I remember was Kol's lips pressed against my forehead before the world suddenly became black.

I gasped bolting into an up right position, my breath ragged with the attempts to regain control over my body. Everything around me was vivid and over-powering. The lights were ten times more brighter then they originally were, the sounds and smells also amplified ten fold.

"Awake at last."

I looked back quickly only to see Kol leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face, and a woman standing there silently beside him with blood running down her neck. Instantly my mouth began to water and my upper jaw began to ache, the need for the thick red liquid burning through my body with such over-powering desire. I quickly got up and grabbed the woman, wrenching her head to side and clamping down on her neck so I could devour that delicious essence she carried. When I was finished I let go of her limp body as she dropped to the floor with a loud 'thud', and then my attention was placed back to Kol.

He grinned and reached forward to wipe some blood that had dripped onto my chin, "There, now you're perfect."

"I..."

"Shh," He silenced me with a finger to my lips, "Enjoy this moment. You're now one of natures more perfect predators." He smirked and stepped closer, "And the most beautiful vampire I've ever laid eyes on."

I stared at him and let him push my back against the wall, his eyes boring into mine. The lock was broken as his lips pressed against mine barely as to tease me, making the sexual desires for him burn inside me. Using my new strength and speed I quickly pinned him against the wall and intensified the kiss, shamelessly allowing my hands to run freely on his body wherever they so pleased. I felt him smirk against my lips and soon found myself on the bed with Kol's body pressing against mine. Kisses turned into nips and nips turned into skin-breaking bites. The touches became more intimate and the cravings begging to be fed. Kol looked into my eyes one last time before claiming me as his own once again, our bodies moving as one in a rough and pleasurable motion. By the end of it all Kol and I had both fed on one another and lost ourselves in the extreme pleasure, allowing ourselves to slip away from reality if only for a second.

I shifted and turned on to my side looking at the man I was in love with lay there with a pleased look on his face, his eyes now locked onto mine.

"You know, if I had of known the sex would have gotten better I might have turned you sooner," He smirked and shifted to fully face me, "You still taste as amazing as you did when you were mortal."

I reached out and stroked his cheek gently, "Compliments won't get you anywhere Mr. Mikaelson."

"Oh but they already have, darling," He cupped my hand pulling it closer to him as his lips pressed against my wrist, "You can't resist the Kol Mikaelson charm."

I giggled watching him and smiled, "I guess you're right."

"As always."

I watched him as he kissed my wrist a few more times before his eyes met mine once again.

"You're still leaving me, aren't you?" I couldn't help but ask the only question that was now burning in my mind. I watched as he grinned and pulled me gently by arm forcing me closer as his teeth nipped their way up to my shoulder.

"Now darling," He murmured against my shoulder, "I thought I had already told you that I have one more purpose for you."

I waited for an answer but was met with a strange sensation on my shoulder. It felt painful but at the same time dominating and pleasurable. When Kol pulled away he smirked and leaned in claiming my lips.

"You're mine," He pulled away only an inch or two, "And that mark on your shoulder proves it. Now come on, we have a long way to go to hurry up and fix yourself up."

I nodded and sat up with my eyes still locked on to him, "Kol," I clasped a hand over my now bitten shoulder, "What does this mark actually mean?"

He sat up and roughly kissed me before pulling away with a smirk, "Think of it as effective way to make sure everyone knows that you belong to me."

I bit my bottom lip and giggled nodding before getting up and getting dressed. Kol did the same and soon enough we had left my house, deciding the burn it down leaving the unconscious woman I had fed on earlier behind to make it seem as if I had died in that fire. Well, the whole fire had been Kol's idea and of course I went along with it. He was my mate after all, so who am I to object?

* * *

**Hey guys! If you've already read through the story you'll notice that I'm trying to do some editing (OMG I'M NOT PROCRASTINATING?) so you'll hopefully see some changes. If however this is your first time reading this then welcome to the Kol Mikaelson handbook on how to date, haha. :Db**


	2. How Things Sneak Up On Us

**Hey guys! I would absolutely LOVE to thank the people that commented! I wasn't actually going to turn this into a story and just leave it as a short story (or one shot, whichever you prefer to call it) but I figured since people were interested in it, that I'd turn it into a small (possibly large) series! I'd been playing with the idea anyways, but now I actually have en excuse to do it. :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who commented/reviewed. :3**

* * *

The night was dark (obviously) and quiet, almost too quiet. The street I walked down was poorly lit and looked almost too eerie for it to be traveled on. Instead of doing what any rational young woman my age would do, which would be to turn and run, I continued my trek down the street without a care in the world. When I reached the street corner I immediately sensed another presence behind me. Without stopping I continued with a brisk pace, solely focused on getting to my destination. It was getting close to midnight and despite popular belief that circled with rumors of my kind, I did enjoy a good nights sleep.

Deciding to take a short cut I quickly crossed the street and headed passed an office building and turned down the alley. Whoever I'd sensed early must have enjoyed the turn of events as his presence was still close by. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was the one that always got followed. Perhaps the rumors were true about Mystic Falls. Even in a town that was rumored to have minimal bad occurrences happen, a young lady might still be stalked for whatever dangerous or perverted intent their follower had in mind for them.

I didn't even reach the end of the alley before I heard the assailants footsteps echo bounce off the narrow passage, "Hey beautiful, why don't you slow down and lemme introduce myself~"

Rolling my eyes I stopped and turned around to face his general direction. I didn't even need to hear his voice to know he was drunk, as the alcoholic stench floated through the air like a toxic haze. I stood my ground as the man walked closer, a grin spread across his face lit up by the light above the exit to the alley. I sighed, a little sad with myself at the thought that this man was actually kind of cute. Too bad he was an alcoholic, or I might have liked him.

"So baby~" He stepped closer and leaned against the wall attempting to look impressive and more manly, "What's your name?"

I smiled sweetly, "Not interested, so if you don't mind. I'm a little tired and would like to go home now, thanks."

Before I could turn around I felt a rough hand latch onto my shoulder and aggressively spin me around. The man had gone from a drunken charm to a fit of rage. He hauled his hand back and balled it into a fit, readying his next move. I simply watched him and did nothing. When his fist collided with my face the impact didn't even cause my head to jerk to the side even an inch, how pathetic. I looked him in the eyes noticing how his anger grew. Well, since he's already mad, might as well add to the fun.

"Listen," I offered him another sickeningly sweet smile, "I used to date a guy who could hit a heck of a lot better then you, so you'll have to do better then that."

My eyes flickered to his right pocket as he pulled out a rather large hunting knife, brandishing it as if to potentially scare me into doing what he may ask of me. I rolled my eyes again. How pathetic men are, really.

In an instant I had him pinned to the wall, knife discarded on the ground now long forgotten. His eyes were wide and his breath was hitched, the emotion flooding through his clouded eyes telling me he was the scared one now. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I held the man in this vulnerable state for what seemed like hours just enjoying the sheer pleasure of watching him slowly drown himself in the fear of what might come, when a memory suddenly flashed through my mind, completely catching me off guard. Without a word I released my grin and narrowed my eyes, letting the stranger go and watched as he ran at full speed towards the other end of the alley screaming something about a dangerous woman.

I let out a sigh, "To think I almost stooped to his level. How ashamed he would be if he just witnessed my compassion to a human."

_"Come on darling," His voice cooed in my ear in a teasing whisper, "Don't be afraid. She's only human, you can kill her without any pain," He paused and I could already tell he was smirking without even having to look at him, "Or we could make it excruciating for her."_

_I looked down at the trembling girl in front of me. She was looking up at me with so much fear in her eyes that it was almost impossible to hold eye contact. I looked over my shoulder to look at his face, noticing how close he actually was._

_Kol pressed his lips to my ear barely with a grin, "Do you need me to teach you how to hunt properly again, darling?" I tensed at the thought of having to hunt humans, knowing very well that it amused my lover to no end._

_"No..." I looked back at the girl and tried to push the guilt that was now laced around my intentions. I knew if I didn't kill her, Kol would. And he would do it without a remorse or even given a second thought._

_Slowly I stepped closer to the girl, internally whimpering at the lost contact of Kol's body. He was my security blanket, and sometimes I was open enough to realize he played that against me to get what he wanted. It was useless to fight against him though, he'd captured my heart in every possible way. I did what he told me to do without objection, because I loved him._

_"Please don't hurt me!" The girl begged and pushed back against the wall, tears now falling soaking her face. She held her hands out as a final attempt to block me, but to no avail she quickly found herself pinned against the opposite wall by her neck, "Please no!" She was screaming now, something I knew Kol would get a sense of amusement and excitement from._

_Ignoring her pleas I roughly cranked her head to the side exposing the bareness of her neck and quickly bit into her pale flesh, knowing that I would hesitate if I gave myself the option of going slow. The taste of her blood stained the back of my throat only encouraging the monster inside me to come out, begging to drain this innocent human dry in order to be pleased. Before I could drink passed the point of killing her I pulled away and let her go, amazed that she could still stand. She quickly raised a hand to cover her wound, her cries becoming louder as she tried to move away from me._

_"Now, now, now," Kol walked over and pinned the girl against the wall more harshly then I'd done, "What did I tell you about showing compassion. I thought I told you that you never leave your food left alive."_

_I looked at him and frowned slightly, "But... I don't want to kill her Kol," I could feel the stinging in my eyes begin, tears threatening to spill over much like the girl before her, "Can't we just let this one go? Please." Much to my dismay, I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I knew that would only cause a dangerous reaction with the man I loved._

_Kol narrowed his eyes and quickly grabbed a hold of my arm pulling me dangerously close to him, "I won't say this again Kias," His eyes bore into mine, "Showing emotion is a sign of weakness. Dry your tears and finish the job, or I'll do it and make it painful."_

_When he released my arm and stood aside for me to attack the girl again, only this time he'd held her in place. She was trembling violently and still cried, her hushed begging too silent for a human's ear to catch. My heart broke, hearing the words she was saying. I wasn't a monster but if I didn't kill this girl, Kol would either violently rip her throat our or simply rip her head off. Taking a deep breath I stepped closer and sank my fangs into her skin once again, this time not leaving until I'd sucked back every single drop of blood she had left to offer me._

_"There's a good girl," Kol murmured in my ear as he gently pulled back my hair, "You always do please me in the end."_

_I watched as he released his grip on the girl, causing her body to go limp. I bit my lower lip to prevent another tear from falling. She was the fourth person I'd killed since Kol had changed me, and it never got any easier to see my victims lying limp on the ground like a pile of pasty flesh. Before I could muster the courage to give him a response Kol had me pinned to the wall, his eyes staring into my own as if he was ripping his way into my immortal soul._

_His lips firmly pressed against mine for an instant before he pulled away enough to rest his forehead against mine, "You're such a well behaved young lady, Kias." He never took his eyes off mine even as his hand reached up to move my jacket to the side, "And good behavior never goes unrewarded." My eyes lidded as his lips pressed against the mark he'd left on my shoulder not even 48 hours ago._

I quickly shook my head to rid myself of that depressing memory and quickly turned on my heel to head home. Once inside my house I walked to my room and stripped down, feeling that shower was desperately needed. Ten minutes later I was out and dressed in comfortable clothing and soon found myself in bed curled up in my favorite blanket. I sighed contently, enjoying the comfort the silence of my house and the warmth of my blankets gave me. Giving the clock one last glance I shut my eyes and allowed my fatigue take over and steal me away for a much needed good nights sleep.

The next morning I did my usual. Brushed my teeth, fixed my bed hair, got dressed, went and made a pot of coffee and a couple pieces of toast and then headed out the door once my breakfast was done. It was a beautiful sunny day in Mystic Falls today, making me smile at the fact. As I walked down the street, friendly neighbors would wave a 'hello' or offer me a friendly smile, which I politely returned.

"Hey Kias!"

I turned around and noticed Elena and Jeremy were exiting their house, more then likely heading to school for the day. I waved back at them and smiled. I didn't much care for Elena but I wasn't nasty to her, there was just something about her I didn't admire. Her brother however, was just a gullible boy who needed the right people to help guide him through his turmoil-filled life. Perhaps if a certain older Original brother was still around, he might offer Jeremy a word of advice. I almost laughed at the thought but shrugged it off. Elena and her brother were soon by my side with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Mind if we walk with you?" Elena looked at me, "I know that where you usually go for a walk is on the way to our school so I figured maybe you'd like some company for a change." She smiled and waited eagerly for my response. The one thing I did admire her for was that knack she had for making people like her. To my dismay, she had one of those personalities that one couldn't stand avoiding. Well, at least people like me. In the boys department, that was a completely different story.

I smiled back and nodded, "Sure. At least your teacher-slash-guardian will know that you're in safe hands should an enemy vampire choose to attack." I winked knowing that my comment would be taken in a joking manner, causing both siblings to give a chuckle.

As we started walking I casually shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and sighed contently. For once, being in the presence of others seemed not so bad. It must be the beautiful day working its charm.

"So there's a dance coming up," Elena broke the silence, "And Matt has no one to go with, so if we can get you permission to come will you?" She flashed me a mischievous smile, "It would make Matt very happy."

I gave her a bored look, "High school was never my favorite thing, but I guess it couldn't hurt." I giggled and looked a head, "Since it's Matt and all."

When we neared the school Caroline and Bonnie soon ran up to join the group.

"Kias, long time no see!" Caroline, for whatever reason, has always been extremely nice to me. She'd been a friend when I needed one the most, reminding me of one of my sisters that passed away long ago. "So I take it Elena dropped the dance-bomb on you?" She was grinning from ear-to-ear in anticipation of my response. Her grin only grew when I smiled and nodded, "So you'll come?"

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do other then sit at home on my comfortable couch watching movies." I stated in an over-dramatic way, making it obvious that I was only kidding.

Bonnie smiled brightly as Caroline clapped excitedly, "Awesome! Just so you know, we already asked Alaric, who happens to be the chaperone and the only teacher we needed approval from, so be here at 8 o'clock, wear something flashy since it's a decade dance, and we'll meet you here!"

"So I take it by what Care's saying," I paused and gave them all a knowing look, "You already planned this out behind my back and were probably going to force me into coming anyways?"

Elena exchanged glances with Bonnie then turned to me, "More like bribe you if need be, but since you willingly agreed we won't have to go with plan two. Right boys?" I watched as Tyler and Matt casually walked up and nodded as if they'd been here to listen to the entire conversation.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Figures they'd be in on it too." Deciding not to unleash the wrath of Caroline on myself, I smiled and gave a dramatic sigh, "Don't worry, I won't bail on you guys!"

There was course of laughter between the group until Caroline suddenly stopped and glared in one direction, causing us to all turn our attention to whatever she was looking at.

My eyes grew wide at the sight of an all too familiar blond as she walked towards us, her blue eyes looking right at me. If my heart were still beating, it might have skipped a beat. Not out of love for a long time friend, but of fear. I'd known Niklaus was alive and well, and unfortunately back in Mystic Falls, but I'd never anticipated that I'd see the sister again. A nasty drop in my stomach suddenly had my mind racing. If Rebekah was back, that only meant one thing. _He_ was back as well.

Rebekah walked over and stopped a few feet in front of me, "Well I see three hundred years hasn't changed you a bit, Kias." She gave me that look that seemed to be permanently glued on her face; the look of distaste.

"Oh, I missed you too Bekah." I gave her the most sickeningly sweet smile I could muster causing her to roll her eyes, "What brings you here? I thought public schools were too below your standards."

I noticed a flash of anger pass through her eyes which she quickly covered up, "I'm bored of staying home and at least this way I can keep an eye on my brothers precious doppelganger." Rebekah's eyes flickered to Elena, who seemed extremely uncomfortable at the fact, then back to me, "I do hope you don't plan on sticking around for very long. Once Nik decides to open the rest of the coffins, you know he'll hunt you down."

Bonnie interjected, "Klaus wants to hunt Kias?" I couldn't help but fight the urge to tell Bonnie to shut the hell up, not wanting any of them to know about my dark history with the youngest male Mikaelson, "Why?"

Rebekah took in my now uncomfortable figure and grinned, "Oh, it's not Niklaus who wants to find her. It's a brother of mine you haven't met just yet." She stepped closer to me as if to intimidate me but I held my ground, "Trust me when I say this, that when he wakes up, I'll be the first to tell him of your whereabouts. So I suggest you run before I make the mistake of going behind Nik's back and undagger him myself, just to see the look on your face when he catches you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Is that a threat, Rebekah?" Our eyes were engaged in this power struggle of pride. She simply laughed and smirked, "No, it's a promise."

Giving me one more look she walked passed me completely ignoring the others and walked into the building. I watched her with my eyes narrowed and sighed deeply when she was out of sight. With the scene that had just unfolded in front of my friends, I never even noticed Stefan had taken his place beside Elena to observe the almost bitch fight that might have just erupted. I did however have to mentally thank the blond for not revealing the biggest secret of all. My hand twitched as I held still when normally I would reach back and touch the shoulder that bore Kol's mark.

"Who is she talking about, Kias?" Elena frowned slightly, obviously confused as to why one of her family members would want to hunt me down. I turned around noting all eyes were on me now, to which I offered a reassuring smile.

Before I could let any words escape my mouth the bell rang and I gave an internal sigh of relief. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Kol, not yet. Caroline and Bonnie gave me a sympathetic smile before turning to leave with Tyler. Stefan gave me a questioning look before stalking behind Elena, who tried her best to avoid him sticking close by. I frowned watching. Niklaus must still have a hold on him. Not even noticing someone was still beside me I finally broke my stare and looked to my side to see Matt still standing there.

He smiled small, "You know, you don't have to come to the dance if you don't want to. Don't feel like your obligated just because they asked you to go with me."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I don't mind." I smiled back. I truly admired Matt. Out of all the craziness that had unraveled itself in this small town, he was still untouched by all of it. He might know more then he was willing to know at one point, but he was still the luckiest out of the bunch. "I'll see you there, okay?"

He nodded and gave me his signature charming smile before rushing into the school to avoid being late for class, leaving me to my thoughts. Or so I'd hopped.

"Jeremy, your sister will kill me if she finds out you're not in that building going to class." I turned around and looked at him, "So go."

He walked over and shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather spend the day with you. Besides, you promised to help train me in case I need to kill a vampire. My classes today were going to be boring review anyways, so come on." He looked at me with those innocent pleading Gilbert-y eyes of his, "Please? I promise I'll take the brunt of Elena's fury when she finds out!"

I sighed and giggled, "Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

* * *

It had been a couple hours working with Jeremy before he finally caught on to what I was telling him to do. Despite him usually being a quick learner, he had sadly inherited his sister's ability to give up easily from frustration. The thought made me smile and reminded me of when Alaric had once asked me to spar with him so he could learn to do just what Jeremy was learning; to defend himself and kill vampires. Of course I decided to keep that tiny bit of information to myself knowing Alaric wished to keep it in silence as well, at least for now. I figured that the group of people I'd come to know as my friend would perhaps be a little... weird-ed out, knowing I trained their teacher/guardian.

"Well, well, well," The teasing yet velvety voice of Damon echoed through the trees from behind Jeremy, "Little Gilbert finally decided to become useful."

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, "Shut up Damon." My comment only caused his permanent grin to grow, "Well, that is unless you'd like to contribute to the lesson as well?"

Damon's eyes flashed with amusement at the thought, "Why of course, anything for Elena's little brother." He looked at Jeremy who returned his look with a nasty one. I observed the two. They still weren't on friendly terms with one another, but I knew they'd deal with each other for my sake.

If it was one thing I hated, it was watching Damon Salvatore rip into Jeremy as an act of torment and entertainment on his part.

"So what are we learning today?" Damon paced around Jeremy until he found himself beside me, his eyes locked onto my face.

I looked up at him and smiled, "He's learning how to arm himself in a tight situation," I looked over and watched as Jeremy loaded one of Alaric's arm stake guns, "Since we all know _some_ vampires don't hesitate or let their target take the time to ready themselves."

"Ah yes," Damon looked over to the younger Gilbert with a mocking smile, "That luxury no one has these days."

We both watched while Jeremy practiced with a dummy that my former student must have placed in the woods to practice himself, I glanced at the black-haired Salvatore beside me and spoke so only he could hear me, "Is it only Niklaus and Rebekah in town?"

"No," He looked down at me, "Why? And how exactly do you know them?" His eyebrow rose with real curiosity. It was true that Damon and I got along great and I considered him a closer friend then any of the others, but he knew nothing about my past.

I looked up at him briefly before turning my attention back to a frustrated Jeremy, "Lets just say I used to know of the brothers." I giggled as Jeremy continuously punched the dummy, unable to eject the stakes. It reminded me of when Alaric told me Elena needed to build her strength for the same reasons. The two might not have been blood related but boy, they were so similar it was almost frightening.

"Come on Kias," Damon leaned down closer to my ear, "You have to feed my starving curiosity with just _'I used to the know one of the brothers'_," He pulled back and watched Jeremy as well, "We've only come across two brothers and the sister. As you know, Klaus likes to pop out of no where, and so does Rebekah." He paused taking my silence as a sign to continue, "Elijah's come around quite a few times as well."

_Elijah, haven't seen him in years._ I nodded at him and then clapped smiling once Jeremy released all his anger and finally was able to stake that blasted dummy. I watched as he drew back and leaned down bracing his hands on his slightly bent knees. He grinned over to me after a minute and stood back up, walking over.

"Good," I smiled and pet his shoulder, "Keep working on that for the next little while, and let Alaric put you through his short-term 'Vampire Hunters Boot Camp' to gain some more muscle," I winked with a grin, "And then when you can punch a vampire dead with that thing, then we'll move onto lesson two."

Jeremy, knowing he won't win in an argument simply nodded with a chuckle. I could tell all his trying had taken a toll on him, seeing as how we'd been out here for a couple hours now. As we packed up everything, Damon offered to walk Jeremy home to leave me with my thoughts. He told the Gilbert boy that it looked like I needed to be alone with my thoughts, which I kind of did. Damon always had this keen perception on how I was feeling, even thought I tried my best to hide my real emotions sometimes. It made me admire him as my greatest friend all the more.

Grabbing the bag of Alaric's things that Jeremy had forgotten I started walking through the woods just enjoying nature in it's full glory, until I spotted someone up a head. I immediately stopped in my tracks, the bag dropping from my shoulder. I was frozen in place just staring at the approaching figure in front of me.

I blinked a few times just to make sure he was real, "You..."

Elijah looked at me and offered me a smile, "Hello again, Kias."

* * *

**YAY! Chapter twoooooooooooooooooo. ;D Might post more then one chapter this weekend. Depends on the mood I'm in, but right now I'm in such a creative mood, my fingers are just typing like crazy. It's like they have a mind of their own! LOOL**

**Anyways, comments are lovely and are greatly appreciated! :D**


	3. Temptation

**Hehehehe... so I kind of got in that writing spirit (never mind that it's like... 2 in the morning, something like that) and decided to pop out another chapter.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

It had been a week since Elijah and I met up and he discussed something I wasn't allowed to repeat with me. I pushed the meeting to the back of my mind that night and had gone to the dance, only to have Elena reveal that she'd daggered Rebekah and had he locked in the Salvatore boys' cellar. She then only realized that it was an idiotic idea seeing as how Niklaus would have stopped at nothing until she revealed his sisters whereabouts to him, and then collected her and brought her to the mansion he'd been having renovated for the passed little while.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror after I finished dressing, "I think it's time you find yourself a new place to live before things get nasty, reflection." Childishly smiling at my habit of talking to myself I quickly walked out of my bedroom and down into the kitchen. It was then that I noticed something that caught my eye.

I walked over and frowned deeply, picking up a letter that had my name written on it in fancy hand writing. Muttering something to myself I opened the envelope and nearly dropped the paper on the floor.

"Oh damn."

It was an invitation to the Mikaelson family ball that I'd heard Caroline complaining about.

I was too late. Elijah must have released his siblings from their peaceful slumber to unleash on Niklaus as a way of getting back at him. I swallowed hard, reaching down to pick up the invitation and turned it over.

_It will be nice see your beautiful face again, darling. Come alone or I'll kill the unlucky man you decide to bring with you._

_Kol._

I grabbed onto the counter for support and scanned his writing over and over again until reality hit me. He knew where I lived and he'd be able to stop me before I stepped foot out of Mystic Falls. Rushing to my room I grabbed my phone and dialed the first number that came to mind and furiously paced as I waited for her to answer. When Elena picked up, I immediately regretted calling her, but it was too late now.

_"Hey Kias."_

"Elena, I need you to come over. I... I need someone to talk to."

_"Are you okay? Did something happen to you? You sound nervous."_

"No, I'm not." I couldn't lie to her. My emotions were everywhere right now and I was running on panic mode, "Just please hurry. Bring Stefen and Damon if you have to."

_"I'm on my way, just try to calm down."_

When we both hung up I raked my fingers through my hair as a million thoughts went through my mind. Kol knew where I lived, and he could show up at any time. It was obvious that he had access to my house too considering that invitation was in my kitchen. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself down. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate causing me to jump. When I looked at the screen it said unknown caller, making me swallow hard. Having an immediate internal debate on whether to answer it or not I took a deep breath and answered it, slowly raising the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Well hello darling, long time since I've heard your voice."_

I stayed silent for a moment before taking a seat on my bed, "How did you get in my house, Kol?"

_"You honestly think that if I found you I wouldn't have ways of getting to you? Come on now Kias, you should know me way better then that."_

"This isn't a game anymore Kol," I grabbed a handful of bedding in order to keep my nervousness from echoing in my voice, "Whatever it is you think you're doing, I want no part of it."

_"Oh now Kias, you know you can't resist me. Stop denying yourself the temptation."_ He paused and I knew he was smirking now, _"You remember all the fun we had, and all those nights where I made you scream my name non-stop. You were wild back when I was with you."_

I felt my cheeks heat up at the memories of all the times he and I would have sex, and how amazing he was at finding every weak spot to make me melt to his very whim. He knew the power he had over me, and the thought alone made me feel vulnerable all over again.

"That's the past Kol, I'm not like that anymore."

_"Shame. So who's taken my place since I've been asleep in a coffin for 100 years?"_

"That's none of your business."

_"You're wrong, it's entirely my business."_

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Why?"

I heard him chuckle and figured that smirk was still plastered on his devilishly handsome face, _"Because darling, I'll be coming for you soon."_

My breath hitched as I hung up the phone and threw it across the room in a panic before rushing out of my room to the kitchen. Going to the drawer beside the fridge I pulled out the white oak stake I'd kept secret from any of the Original's and gripped it tightly.

"Kias!" Elena's voice echoed through my entire house as she knocked a few times. Sighing in extreme relief I put the stake back into it's hiding place and ran to the door opening it as Elena and her two Salvatore body guards flooded into my house.

Elena suddenly embraced me in a tight hug, "Kias are you okay? Never mind sounding nervous, you look terrified." She frowned as I nodded slowly, my eyes still wide with the fear and realization of Kol's words. I knew this would happen if he woke up again, that he'd come for me to pick up where we'd left off.

Damon stepped up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's got to do with this, doesn't it?"

I looked at Damon to see he was holding my invitation, the side with Kol's writing facing me. I bit my lower lip and nodded once again, not letting Elena go. Stefan leaned against the door and watched me closely, "What exactly does an Original want with you?"

"Kol and I... have history together," I pulled away from Elena and hugged myself looking back at Stefan, "It's not good history either. He manipulated me into being his play thing and played off my feelings. I did everything he asked me to do and then some, all because I was in love with him and he made me believe he loved me back. It'll be my fault if he hurts any of you, because he'll stop at nothing to get me back."

Damon was the first to speak, "How long where you with him?" I looked at him and noticed the protective glint in his eyes.

I looked down at the floor, "Almost two hundred years..." I paused, "When I finally realized how blind I'd been, I tried to get away but he always had this way of finding me. It was only after Niklaus daggered him that I was able to shake him off, but now it'll be a repeat of what already happened."

Elena placed a comforting hand on the shoulder that Kol's mark was permanently engraved on, "Do you have any idea on how he finds you?"

I looked at her and then the two brothers before frowning, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?" I watched as they all agreed, and then pulled my sleeve down enough to reveal his bite mark. Damon's eyes grew wide as Stefan and Elena stepped closer to inspect.

"Kol did that?" Stefan looked right at me and I nodded slowly covering it up again. Since I'd learned of the tricks he played on me I'd forever be ashamed of that mark, and in embarrassed me to show my friends now.

Elena frowned, "What does it mean?"

Damon narrowed his eyes looking down at Kol's name, "Means he's claimed her, so he pretty much has the right to rip off anyone's head that touches her." He paused before turning around to walk into the kitchen, "Just great."

I looked over at him frowning but couldn't think of anything to say. Stefan walked over to Damon and began talking about strategies to get me out of town while Elena took my hand and lead me to my room, carefully closing the door behind her. I watched her closely, still feeling embarrassed about Kol's signature on my body.

She smiled sadly, "I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better right now Kias but," She paused to find the right words, "Maybe there's a reason he gave you that mark? I mean, other then being the way you said he is."

"Elena," I looked at her with stinging eyes filled with tears, "You have no idea how true I wish that were, but he's never going to change."

She stepped closer, "You still love him, don't you?" I gave her a sharp nod before turning away from her to walk to my bed and sat down, "Are you afraid he'll use that against you again?"

I could tell Elena wasn't meaning to pry and that she was trying to be a friend, but all of this was just too much. I'd spent forty years running from him before Niklaus took care of him, and now it's as if I'd never gotten away from him, "I know he'll be able to manipulate me Elena, he knows me too well. He knows exactly what to say, no matter how cold I've made myself towards him."

Elena took a seat beside me and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, feeling that this was the only other thing besides words that she could use to help try and bring me some piece of mind.

Damon and Stefan suddenly walked through the door, "You're not going to this ball tonight."

"I have to," I looked up at Damon, "He'll come for me if I don't."

Stefan crossed his arms and sighed, "Maybe I can negotiate something with Klaus to see if we can keep him off your back for now? At least to give you a chance to get out of Mystic Falls." He eyed my shoulder, "I was thinking about that mark too. Maybe Bonnie can put a spell on you to block him from sensing you?"

Elena nodded, "That might work."

Damon glared, "Still doesn't mean she's going. And while we're on that topic, you're not allowed to go either Elena, don't think I've forgotten about that."

Stefan stayed silent as Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon, "I'm going."

"No," Damon looked at Elena and I, "You two are staying put in your house so that way Kol can't get in. Pack up your bag Kias, because we leave in five minutes."

Once at the Gilbert residence I walked into Elena's room and set my bag down, "You're still going, aren't you?"

"Yep, and so are you." She walked to her closet pulling out a gorgeous dress, "I hate to say it Kias but if what you say is true then the safest thing to do for you right now is to play along with what Kol wants."

I hated to admit it but she was right, I really had no choice unless Elena and Jeremy wanted their house burned down in order to draw me outside. Sighing I sat heavily on the end of her bed, "Fine but, I have nothing to wear."

"Caroline stopped by earlier," She grinned despite the ordeal that was about to unfold, "She brought me this to give to you."

I watched as Elena pulled out a stunning black dress that has tons to layers on the skirt, with a fitted strapless top much like her own. I stared at it in awe for moment before getting up and taking it from her, "But... the mark will visible?"

"I'll help you cover it with some make up," Elena offered as I nodded slowly.

Taking a deep breath to attempt to clear my mind of all things Kol for the next hour or so to get ready, I walked into the bathroom with her as we both readied ourselves before putting our dresses on and heading out. We decided to travel vampire style by hooking her arm to mine, so in a matter of minutes we were in front of the Mikaelson mansion.

I took a deep breath to try and pelt down the nervousness, "Elena, I can't do this..."

"Yes, you can." She tried her best to reassure me as we walked through the double doors.

The inside was absolutely breath taking. I always knew Niklaus has taste, but this made me respect his desire for the finer arts even more.

"And what are you two doing here?"

Elena and I both turned to look at Stefan, all well done up in his tuxedo. Elena gave him the spiel about seeing Esther before Damon walked up and looked at Stefan, "Nice tux," His voice was laced with sarcasm, "What in the hell are you two doing here?" Just as Elena went to repeat herself, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, making my stomach drop.

"Good evening," Kol grinned and held out his hand to me, "Shall we?"

Damon stepped in front me, "Listen," He met Kol's cocky grin and matched it with his own, "The lady doesn't want your company so why don't you take a hint."

Kol's eyes flashed from me then back to Damon, "Are you challenging me?"

I put my hand on Damon's shoulder and walked passed him looking up at Kol, "Lets get tonight over with," I sounded less confident then I'd hoped I would as I reluctantly offered my hand to Kol, which he quickly took and pulled me away from Elena and the brothers.

"Since when do you associate with young vampires, darling?" He made sure to wrap my arm around his so I couldn't easily escape him, "That's not what I taught you."

I frowned and inconspicuously looked around for any sign of Caroline, "The Salvatore brothers are my friends. I don't want to see them get hurt," I looked up at Kol, "I mean it."

He chuckled and grinned, "Such attitude. Seems my time away from you has made a bad change."

"You only liked me when I was hopelessly devoted to you and obeyed everything you said," I glared up at him finding a tinge of courage, "Things have changed and I haven't forgotten anything that happened."

"Ah yes," Kol gave a wicked smirk, "Those beautiful forty years that you made things interesting for me. It was a real test to our undying love, don't you agree, darling?"

I continued to glare up at him, "You mean before or after you killed almost everyone I came into contact with?" He pretended to think for a moment before shrugging.

Instead of answering me Kol simply led me to the balcony over looking the front of the property, "You know you won't be able to resist me for long, Kias. You never have and you never will."

I looked at him and frowned, "Why are you doing this?" I watched as he stared out at the people walking outside. Most were coming up to the mansion to be apart of tonight's festivities but some were leaving or answering phone calls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kol stated as if the answer were right in front of my face, "I claimed you when I turned you, love. You're mine."

I suddenly felt a burst of anger flare inside me, "That's not fair! Who were you to make that decision for me?"

In a blur I was suddenly pressed against the wall down a vacant hallway with Kol looking deep into my eyes. Being so close to him once again made feelings I'd finally rid myself of come flooding back, giving me that warm feeling in the lowest part of my stomach. I hated the way he could stir everything inside of me. Kol grinned realizing the effect he had on me and leaned down, pressing his lips against my collar bone. I fought to keep my at my sides clenched in fists but couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck to draw him in, my eyes fluttering on their own. My own body was betraying me, after all the years I spent hating what he'd done to me.

"Darling," His lips pressed against my temple just barely, "Your mark is covered, why? You should be proud to sport such an honorable thing."

I tried to protest but was silenced when his lips came crashing against mine. Kol wasted no time in making the kiss passionate and fiery, bringing even more memories flooding back. I carelessly ran a hand through his styled hair, kissing him back with just much passion. I could feel his body pressed completely against mine, leaving no space for anything. When he pulled away his lips soon attacked my neck while his hands pinned me in place. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper, having forgotten how heavenly his touch was. I could feel him smirk against my skin as he relished each moment his lips met my skin.

I bit my bottom lip, "Kol..."

"Hmm?" He nipped at the nape of my neck before pulling away to look at him desire written all over his features, his eyes dark with lust.

My breathing suddenly became ragged, "I can't... I can't let you do this to me again."

"Just let go darling," He reached up and touched my cheek gently, "Just let go, and let me bring you to life again."

I slowly shook my head, undecided on what I wanted. I knew this would happen but I knew the consequences if I'd of stayed home tonight. He would have killed innocent people to get to me, and their blood would be on my hands.

He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine once again, "You can't fight me off for long. I will win you over once again."

"I won't let you," I stood my ground trying to bring together my last shred of defiance.

Kol smirked, "I always get what I want, and you just happen to be exactly what I want. But if you insist on fighting, then I'll just have to hit harder to win you over."

"This isn't a game Kol!"

"Oh but darling," He tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, "I always, always get what I want and I don't care who I have to kill in order to get it. Trust me when I say that your Salvatore boys are no threat and can easily be killed if that's how we're going to do this."

I glared at him, "Don't touch them."

"Damon is it? I might just have to engage in a little heart-to-heart with him tonight," He was ignoring my angry glare, "Outside, where no one is around."

"If you hurt him-either of them, Kol you'll never get me back."

He looked down at me with an amused expression, "Is that a challenge?"

Without thinking I hauled back and slapped him hard, "Enough Kol, just stop and leave me the hell alone!" Pushing him away I started walking down the hall back to where everyone else would be.

Kol stood motionless for a moment before slowly turning back to watch me. Never once had a girl slapped him before, rendering him momentarily speechless. He found himself even more stunned at the fact the slap came from me. Narrowing his eyes he appeared in front of me causing me to stop and take a step back, hating myself for trembling at the sight of his extremely angry facade right now.

"You really have changed, haven't you Kias?" He stalked towards me, "Which means you need a lesson in manners all over again."

Quickly turning around I used my vampiric speed to whisk down the hall in attempts to avoid any physical conflict with him. I knew this side of Kol all to well. He was going to hurt me if caught me, something he'd done only once in the time I'd spent with him all those years ago. Spotting people up a head I quickly started running normally and dashed down the stairs, unfortunately bumping into someone along the way.

"Kias, what a surprise."

I looked up to see Elijah looking down at me, an amused glint in his eye. I gripped his arm tightly and looked back for any sign of Kol, causing Elijah to look down at me with curiosity.

"Ah good, you found her." Kol was suddenly right beside us with a nasty grin on his face. Clearly he was trying to mask the fact that he was livid with me, but Elijah never moved.

"Yes, and now that I have, I'd like to catch up with her. If you'll excuse us for a few minutes, brother." Elijah allowed me to quickly hook my arm around his before leading me away from his younger brother.

"May I ask what you did to cause Kol to get that crazed look in his eye?" Elijah suddenly asked, making me look up at him.

I frowned, "He pushed me and I fought back..." I looked away for a moment, "I might have slapped him."

Elijah couldn't help himself. He laughed for the first time in ages. Just the thought of his younger brother getting slapped by the one girl he seemed to focus on more then anything in the entirety of his lifetime brought Elijah more amusement then he'd willingly admit. Although with this girl, he knew he could allow himself one opportunity to let go and bellow out just once. I glared up at the older man obviously not as amused as he was and silently waited for Elijah to finish. After a moment Elijah regained his composure.

"Glad that was so funny," I looked at him with a glare, "But at least you can defend yourself. I'm not strong enough to fight him off when he's that mad."

Elijah knew my words were true, "I know," He sighed, "You should know better then to push that button though. You should also know better then anyone Kol's pride is his greatest weakness and one of the easiest ways to anger him."

I nodded slowly, "Elijah..."

"Yes?"

I motioned for him to lean in, which he did so I could lean up and whisper into his ear. I knew Kol would be listening so I had to make this whisper so silent that only Elijah would barely hear, "Can you take me back to Elena's?" I looked up at him, "Kol can't get inside, and I would really like to be alone."

Elijah took a moment to think about it and then reluctantly nodded, "I'm sure mother won't notice my absence for a few moments."

I gave him a grateful smile and followed him outside, only to see Kol standing at the bottom of the steps outside. I frowned and gripped Elijah's arm tighter.

"You think clinging to my brother will keep me away from you?" His eyebrow rose, an amused smile appearing on his face as his eyes locked with Elijah, "Don't tell me you have feelings for my girl, brother."

Elijah stared back at Kol, "You know I will protect Kias as if she was apart of this family. Now stand down and let her go."

Kol stood his ground against his brother, not afraid to challenge the other Original. I watched as the two stared at one another, waiting to see who would yield first.

"There you are!"

I looked back to see Damon as he walked up and stood beside me looking from Kol to Elijah, "If you're taking her get out of here, I'll try to stall him."

Elijah, never breaking eye contact with his younger brother, nodded at Damon's brave words and suddenly disappeared with me.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Damon, "You think keeping her at the Gilbert residence will keep her away from me?"

"No," Damon was right in front of Kol within seconds, "But it's a start."

Kol's eyes suddenly flickered up to see Rebekah standing there looking less then amused, "Kol, I need to speak to you. Come with me."

Kol exchanged glares with Damon once more before walking passed him, making sure his shoulder roughly bumped into the Salvatore before he entered the mansion.

* * *

**Yoooooooooo! Here's the other chapter. I finished it right at 3, woohoo!**  
**I thought I'd do two chapters and maybe another one or two tomorrow considering I'll be losing internet for a week or possibly longer for whatever reason, so comment/review and tell me what you think! When I get my interwebs back, I'll read all that jazz and take it from there! :D 3**


	4. Close Call

**OMG YOU GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS. 3 Seriously, they made me feel all warm and squishy inside. I'm so glad everyone likes this story. I have these extreme issues with my writing not being good enough, but you guys just boosted my confidence ten fold. :D 3 3 3**

**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you, but I really do feel I need to give a single "shout out" kinda thing. To the user named appreciation, thank you SO MUCH for the comment and the huge compliment you paid me, I'm so glad to have earned such nice things to be said about my writing. :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last few! :D**

* * *

I shot up gasping for air, noticing that my surroundings where that of my own bedroom. Reaching up I rubbed around my neck while last nights events came flooding back. I looked down to see I was still in my tuxedo, which means one of my brothers must have carried me up here. Either that, or Niklaus took pity on my humiliated _dead_ body and have one of his mutt's bring me up here. I sat there for a moment just in thought until I remembered exactly what happened.

"That bastard," I muttered to myself narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular, "I'll make him regret ever humiliating me."

Quickly getting out of bed I immediately went for a shower and then changed. Discarding the tuxedo into a small bin for garbage in my room, seeing as it has no use anymore, I headed for the door and opened it only to come face to face with Elijah.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elijah tilted his head to the side slightly as if to mock me. He knew I was angry, so why torment me?

I narrowed my eyes at my older sibling, "Well for starters, as I recall Elijah," I paused to cross my arms, "I do recall _you_ were the one that whisked away my lovely lady friend after she slapped me, and then Damon has the gall to attack me and snap my neck for hurting the boy Rebekah planned on killing." I heard Elijah chuckle a bit and glared, "It's not funny. I don't enjoy the fact I was more then humiliated last night. Now out of my way, I'm starving."

Shoving passed the now grinning older Original I stormed downstairs and went towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of blood, and soon found myself on the large leather chair across from Niklaus in the living room. I stared at him as I drank, watching him so intensely sketch without even giving me a quick glance. Soon all attention was brought to the sound of our sisters heels clicking on the hardwood flooring, making me grin immediately.

Discarding my glass on whatever it is I dropped it on I shot up and stood right in her path, "Well, well, well. There's our girl!" As she tried to move around me I stepped side to side to block her, knowing it would ultimately piss her off.

Rebekah glared at me, "Get out of my way, Kol."

"Out all night, what a scandal!" I grinned, "I trust you did better then that commoner?" I tilted my head, "Matt, was it?"

I watched as she leaned down giving me a nasty look, "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

I smirked and gave her a look just begging for her to challenge me. She might have a temper but I've never lost a fight with my little sister, never. Off to the side I could almost hear Niklaus' soft chuckle.

Rebekah shoved passed me walking down the couple stairs to the main part of the living room, "Don't start, Nik."

He looked up from his sketch book trying to fight off an amused smirk, "I didn't say anything."

Sighing I walked towards the chair and collapsed onto it in a relaxed position, "I'm bored!" Looking Rebekah up and down I gave her a careless look, "Our sister is a strumpet," I looked at Niklaus quickly with a grin, "But at least she's having fun." There a short pause, "I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for?" My older brother looked at me and then glanced at Rebekah, "Go on, have at it. I'm sure there's tons for you to do today, or perhaps just one thing for you to do today," Niklaus knew I could torment our younger sister for days but that wasn't on my list or priorities today, I needed to get out of the house. Sadly enough that last comment had me thinking he knew more about my relationship with Kias then I'd rather him know. He was spot on though, I would have to go pay her a visit today.

Pretending to not pay attention to what he'd just said I swung my legs over the arm of the chair to properly sit up, "It's no fun to go alone!" I whined a little, "Join me Nik!" I noted how he pretended to ignore me so I decided to pull the sympathy card.

"It's the least you could after sticking a dagger in my heart."

Niklaus and I stared at one another until he finally buckled, "Okay, why not." He set his sketch book aside with a small smile as he quickly brushed passed Rebekah and I, "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

"Yes, please go." Rebekah turned to us with a bored look, "This house has enough men rolling around in it."

I turned and pointed at her with a playful smirk, "Just like you, Bekah." I quickly dodged the shoe she sent flying towards me with a triumphant chuckle.

After grabbing our coats Niklaus and I headed towards the Mystic Grill, knowing that was the best spot in town to get drunk without a care or to have other siblings pester you. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to my precious little Kias, wondering how fearful she must for when I get my hands on her. I grinned at the thought.

"Alright, fess up."

I looked at my brother as we walked, "What?"

"This has to do with that little pet of yours, doesn't it?" He grinned.

"Perhaps," I humored him, "But I do need a drink, and to find that bastard Salvatore and give him a good and proper beating." Niklaus stayed quiet as we entered the grill and immediately headed for the bar, noticing that Alaric and a beautiful brunette were already occupying a space off to the left. I followed Niklaus as we listened to their conversation as we approached.

**[Kias' Point of View]**

"Elena I really don't feel like it today!" I screamed from under the blankets, still refusing to uncover my head as he desperately tried to reef them off my body, "I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are!" Elena struggled another couple of times before letting out a huge exasperated sigh, "Come on, Kias! You can't let him win!"

I peaked my head out of the blankets but still kept a firm hold on them, "Doesn't mean I have to go outside and leave myself open to Kol's super powered attacks."

Elena rolled her eyes with a playful smile forming on her face, "Super powered attacks?"

I returned her smile with a glare, "Don't mock me," Flinging the covers back over my head I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

Suddenly the covers were pulled off me effortlessly causing me to groan loudly, sitting up to reclaim them only to grab onto Jeremy's shirt. I blinked, "How the hell did you get that blanket from me?"

He chuckled, "You must not have been paying attention." He took a seat beside me on the edge of the bed, "Elena told me what happened last night."

"It's nothing Jer, don't worry about it please." I avoided eye contact with him.

Instead of arguing like he normally would he took a deep breath and nodded, leaving us in silence for a few minutes before my phone began to vibrate. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the dresser to pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Are you up for daggering an Original?"_ It was Caroline.

"Please don't tell me you guys are going to attempt that?"

_"Damon and Stefan planned the whole thing out. We just need to get to Ric at the grill so that he can dagger one of them."_

"And by _them_, who does he plan on choosing?"

Caroline sighed, _"Well seeing as how Klaus can't be put down with a dagger, we only have one other option as he's only with one other brother at the grill."_

"Who might that be?"

_"Kol."_

My hand gripped my phone tightly as my stomach sank, "Caroline..."

_"Damon told me to tell you."_ I could hear sympathy in her voice, _"Sorry Kias but we need to do with. I hope you'll understand?"_

It took me a minute to calm myself down, "I'll help."

After hanging up with her I quickly got dressed. If they were going after Niklaus and Kol, they would need more then just Stefan and Damon for back up. Caroline was obviously a distraction for the completely smitten hybrid, leaving whichever innocent woman to distract Kol long enough for them to dagger him for the time being. I bit my lower lip at the thought. My feelings for him might be all over the place since our first meeting in almost 150 years, but I couldn't stop that memory of how much I truly loved him come flooding back into mind. His touch brought back too much that I'd care to admit even to myself, making seconds thoughts arise for going down to the grill to be apart of this.

I noticed that Jeremy had already left to go be wherever it is Jeremy's like to be, and Elena was no longer in the house either. Not giving any care to the thought I quickly left the house and headed to the grill, silently hoping that the deed would already be done before I got there.

"Kias!" I turned around at the sound of Caroline's gentle whisper as we neared the building, "Damon's furious that you're going to be here. You should get out of here." I noticed the pained look on her face.

I frowned, "Wasn't it his idea that I be involved? That's the impression I got from your phone call."

"Yeah, but-"

I sighed, "He thinks I'll be a liability... Doesn't he?"

Caroline stayed quite before checking her phone, "I have to go, it's time to put the plan in motion." She started walking towards the grill leaving me behind until I caught up with her, "Kias-"

"I'm going in there." I glared, "Whether Damon likes it or not. And believe me when I say that watching Kol get daggered, won't be an issue."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright, but we can't go in there together so I'll go in first." She paused with her hand on the door, "If Klaus follows me out just bump into him or something and make it look like you're surprised to see him, okay?" She bit her lip as I gave her a blank look. Obviously I knew how to act without being told to do so. She sighed in defeat before putting a game face on and walked in boldly, strutting right up to the bar as I watched both brothers stare at her whispering things between each other.

I remained off to the side so I couldn't be seen through the glass door and waited until Caroline shoved the door open and gave me a quick glance as it to tell me the plan was working. Taking a deep breath I gathered up my composure and went to walk into the bar only to collide with a very competitive looking Niklaus.

"Well hello Kias," He looked down at me as he stepped to the side, "If you'll excuse me I have a certain blond that I need to talk to. Although," He gave me those knowing eyes, "My brother is in there and he seems to be a little upset, so be sure not to let him get himself into any trouble."

He was mocking me. I forced myself to offer him a fake smile, "Thanks for the heads up." Pushing passed him we both headed in our separate directions. I looked around and noticed Kol had now joined that Meredith woman Alaric was kind of seeing now up at the pool table. He had a playful grin on his face as he tried to woo her and engage in conversation. Fighting the tiny bit of jealousy I felt creeping into my system I headed towards the bar until I heard the painful grunt of Kol getting daggered by Alaric, making me turn around and look over. Without realizing I immediately reached up and clasped my hand around the mark Kol had given me such a long time ago.

"Kol..." I bit my lower lip and shook my head, "Kias no, this is for the best."

I looked over one more time and noticed Meredith was looking right at me with sad eyes. The group must have pointed me out to her and informed her of Kol's and my once-was relationship. I frowned and walked over quickly only to be grabbed by Matt.

"Don't get involved Kias, please." Matt frowned, "Damon will seriously lose it if something screws this up."

I glared, "Let go Matt." He shook his head never releasing his grip on my arm, "Matt, I mean it. Let me go." He shook his head once more and stood his ground.

Caroline suddenly burst through the doors and rushed over to us, "Klaus is furious and he's gone after Stefan and Damon to get Kol back." She looked at me at the mention of Kol's name, "Alaric and Meredith will be in trouble."

I took the opportunity while Matt was distracted by Caroline to pull my arm free and used my vampiric speed to get outside. When I got there Stefan and Alaric where laying on the ground while Niklaus and Damon where in a stare off. Elijah suddenly made an appearance and watched as he approached Damon holding up his cell phone.

"You tell me where the witches are right now or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." There was no room for negotiation in his tone but Damon didn't fold.

He looked up at the clock desperately and then looked back at Elijah, "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah would be happy to start her work early." Elijah gave him that mocking tone that just begged Damon to try and challenge him.

I watched as Damon rushed passed him grabbing Stefan and speeding out from the alley, leaving Alaric and I there to watch the three brothers. Elijah's eyes were suddenly on me.

"What are you doing here?"

I frowned, "I just came here for a drink and all of this happened." I knew Elijah could see right through my lie but he didn't pursue it as there were more pressing matters at hand. Elena had mentioned the link Esther had done to all of her children, meaning tonight she planned on killing them all.

Before I could say another word I felt arms wrap themselves around my body from behind, that familiar warmth pressing into my back. I bit my lower lip and grabbed his arms and tried to pry myself out of his stone-like grip.

"Kol let go of her," Elijah's tone was demanding, "We have bigger things to deal with right now. I'll explain along the way." He looked at Niklaus and then headed up the stairs out of the alley, the hybrid half-brother following closely behind.

I heard Kol sigh as he nuzzled the side of my head, "I'm coming for you once this is all done, darling." He smirked forcefully turning me to face him as he quickly planted a rough kiss to my lips before disappearing. I felt myself stumble back against the opposite wall as Meredith rushed outside to help Alaric. Both of them turned and looked at me.

Alaric was by my side and offered me a sympathetic smile, "Come on, lets get inside. I think we could all use a drink."

I looked at him and then Meredith and nodded slowly as we all made our way back inside and to the bar, ordering the strongest liquor we could get.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D So I might try to stick to the original Vampire Diaries story, to an extent. I mean I'm not going to follow it exactly because there's just too much of it that wouldn't fit into what I have planned for this but for the most part, I'm going to keep things flowing in that direction.**

**I know, not a lot of Kol/Kias in this one but the next chapter... which I'm definitely NOT writing right now... (yeah right don't lie Krystina D:) will have TONS of Kol/Kias in it.**

**Also I've decided that I'm going to try my best to type two chapters at a time for an update, and if I can only manage to get one out for whatever reason if I'm on a tight schedule or something, I'll try to keep the single updates longer then the double ones. :3**


	5. All Over Again

**Hey guys, second update chapter for the day! :D**

**I tried to please with this chapter and made a little extra effort to show how much control Kol has over Kias, so just to give a heads up, there will more then likely be a ton of scenes like the one you're about to read near the beginning until probably the end of the series. I don't wanna spoil any surprises but I'd like to feed healthy curiosity on the subject. ;)**

* * *

After deciding to leave the grill a little earlier then Alaric and Meredith I started walking back to the Gilbert residence. I had made my argument about wanting to go back to my own home but Elena was having none of it. Damon had even threatened to let Elijah compel me to stay in Elena's house, so instead of losing my free will I'd reluctantly accepted their long-term invitation. Pocketing my hands I hummed a tune softly that was playing in my head when I suddenly got an eerie feeling. I frowned. It was similar to the other night when that man in his drunken stupor had followed me into the alley, only this time I knew the person following me wasn't human. Quickly walking down the road I found myself in front of that same alley and swallowed hard, knowing that wasn't going to end well.

Taking a deep breath I entered and stopped halfway down, "You know, stalking is a little beneath you, don't you think?" I heard his footsteps slowly approaching me, making me turn around to face him.

Kol smirked, his own posture mimicking my own. His hands remained in his pockets as he shrugged a shoulder, "Well, considering that it's you and not a food source, I can make this an exception."

I frowned, "Kol, just leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that, darling?" The corners of his mouth pulled back into a playful grin, "You know I can't do that even if I wanted to. I need you just as much as you need me."

I felt myself back up a step. I knew he was going to try and play my emotions to get what he wanted, but this time I wasn't going to let him. A part of me wanted to defy him but the other part knew that one touch would bring me crumpling down to my knees.

Kol used my inner turmoil to his advantage and quickly had me pinned against the wall, his lips a mere centimeter apart from my own, "Come on love, give in. You know you can't resist me."

"Get off." My voice was losing it's edge and I could feel myself slowly giving in, much to my dismay.

He leaned closer towards my ear, "You know, I haven't properly thanked you for what you did last night." He smirked and nipped the shell of my ear playfully, "But I'm feeling a little generous and am willing to set that little mishap aside if you'll just let go of this pitiful attempt at pushing me away and just give in."

I felt his hands ghost down my arms and rest themselves on my waist, "Kol, I..." I lost all words as his lips once again pressed themselves against the exposed skin on my neck.

"How long has it been?" He murmured as he pressed more kisses up towards my jaw line.

I caught myself reaching up to grab a handful of his exposed shirt and stayed still, "I don't know what you're taking about." I felt him grin against my cheek.

He pulled away only to lock eyes with me, "How long has it been since you've lost yourself to pleasure?"

Immediately I knew what he was aiming for. Reaching up I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to shove him off, "Kol I'm not having sex with you!"

"Kias," My name rolled off his tongue like velvet, "You can't resist that side of me and you know it." He had a wicked grin on his face now.

In a flash my hands were above my head as his lips hungrily claimed mine. His body pressed against mine much like last night when we had our first heated lip-lock in such a long time. The restraint I'd put on myself was now begging to be released and egged me to give into his temptation. My senses were riled up and the heat radiating off his body was beyond anything I'd felt in years. Once I started kissing back, I knew he realized he had me. I felt him release my hands as he immediately grabbed a hold of me to deepen the kiss sending chills down my entire body.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt him hoist me off my feet and in a blur we soon found ourselves in my bedroom at home tangled in each other on my bed furiously grabbing and kissing each others mouths and necks. Kol wasted no time stripping us both down and with a grin he attacked my neck once again. I gripped the back of his neck and bit my bottom lip, feeling his hands moving down my body as he pressed himself down against me. I felt his hand lock around the back of my knee to bring one of my legs up around his hip as he slyly shifted to his most favorite position and with no hesitation, claimed me the only way he truly could once again.

**[Elena's Point of View]**

I paced back and forth by the front door continuously checking my phone. It was almost two o'clock and still no sign of Kias. Ric had made it home and told me she'd left long before he and Meredith had, so where could she be? I sighed deeply and rubbed my upper arms as I sat down on the couch.

Jeremy sat beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure nothing's wrong, Elena. Maybe she went to go see Caroline?"

"I called Caroline and Bonnie, they don't know where she is either." I looked at Jeremy with a deep frown, "I called Matt too maybe thinking she might have gone there but he said he hasn't heard from her either."

Suddenly Damon barged in followed closely by Stefan, "You haven't heard from her yet?"

"No," I stood up and walked to them, "What if Kol caught her?"

"Well then there's not much we can do," Stefan looked down at me causing me to glare.

"There has to be something we can do!"

Damon stepped in between us, "Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions yet. Maybe she just went home?" I could tell by the tone in Damon's voice that he was scared I was right. Kias was after all, his other closest friend aside from Ric.

Jeremy and Ric were soon by our sides, "Maybe we should go check to see?"

I nodded and turned towards Stefan, "Will you come with us?"

"Why not." He shrugged and continued to pretend he didn't care. I sighed and rushed upstairs to grab my jacket and soon followed them out of the house.

On our way to Kias' place Caroline and Tyler were walking up quickly. I noticed Bonnie and Matt followed closely behind them, "You guys are worried too?"

Caroline nodded as Tyler looked at me, "I overheard Klaus talking to that arrogant little brother of his. He was talking about leaving Mystic Falls but he said he wasn't leaving without Kias."

Without another word we all quickly rushed to the house, Damon not hesitation to kick the door in.

"Kias!" I ran inside and looked around the dark house, "Kias are you here?"

Bonnie used her powers to make the lights turn on and looked around and soon we were all looking around any signs of a struggle, "I don't think she's here guys."

"Oh she's here." Damon stated through gritted teeth.

We all looked from Damon and noticed he was staring at the hallway leading towards her room, only to see Kol leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest, a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"Wasn't expecting company so soon." Kol eyed all of us never moving from his spot.

"What did you do to her?" I couldn't help but yell, my eyes narrowing to a glare.

Kol chuckled and looked right at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Oh nothing much, she's just laying in bed now recovering from our intimate evening together," He looked right at Damon with a smirk, "And just so you know, she loved every minute of it."

Damon lunged towards Kol and was soon thrown off to the side in a heap as Kol managed to break his collar bone. Ric and Jeremy held me back as Stefan and Tyler went towards him and were soon thrown into damaged piles as well, leaving Caroline our last line of defense.

Bonnie stepped forward and attempted to use her powers against Kol, but to our shock he stood there unaffected by anything. Frustrated, Bonnie tried harder, "Why isn't this working!?"

"You're not the only people with a witch on your side," Kol walked forward ready to grab Bonnie when Caroline grabbed his arm and used all her strength to push him back against the wall. Ric grabbed something sharp to use against Kol to at least put him down long enough for us to collect Kias and run.

"Go, now!"

I felt Jeremy grab me and pull me back as Matt hauled Bonnie outside. We all looked back at Caroline before we were too far away to know what was going on. We all made it back to the house and closed the door, guilt written over all our faces.

"I hate leaving them like that." I looked down feeling ashamed, "What if Kol kills all of them?"

Bonnie offered a small smile, "Well we know he wouldn't kill Caroline for sure because Klaus would probably go off in a fit of rage."

"He probably is trying to make a point, Elena." Matt pulled Bonnie and I into a tight hug.

Jeremy leaned against the wall by the window and watched for any signs of any of them coming up the road, while the rest of us sat down and waited. Not long after Jeremy had decided to take a seat there was a knock at the door. Exchanging glances with everyone I got up and cautiously opened the door.

"Elijah," I looked up at him and then noticed Damon walking up behind him with all the others in suit. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Ric's dead body being piggy-backed by Tyler. I immediately stepped aside as everyone entered, "How did you guys get out?"

Caroline frowned, "When Alaric stabbed Kol in the neck with a knife we were able to distract him long enough for who we thought was Stefan to break his neck. Turns out Elijah had found us there and wanted to help." She noticed we were all looking for any signs of Kias and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't bother looking for her. Kol was there as a diversion. She's not even in Mystic Falls anymore." Damon spat out angrily, "That bastard knew we'd go looking for her, so he laid a trap for us."

Elijah stepped forward, "I might be able to track her down without my brother knowing."

**[Kias' Point of View]**

Slowly coming back to my sense I realized I was no longer in my home or anywhere that felt familiar. Opening my eyes I let them adjust to the natural light pouring in through the windows and noticed I was in what looked like a deluxe pent house suite. I felt my jaw unlock as my mouth opened slightly. Everything from last night came flooding back and soon I felt my cheeks heat up. _That prick! I knew this would happen!_

Angrily getting up out of bed I noticed that I only had one of his button-up shirts on and my underwear, only causing more rage to bubble at the surface. I stomped to the window and looked out to see if I could recognize my whereabouts and frowned when I saw what looked like the Eiffel Tower come into view. My eyes grew wide. How the hell did we get from Mystic Falls to Paris so fast? Was I out that long?

"So you're finally awake."

I turned around to see a very shirtless, very appealing Kol standing in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him only causing that pompous grin on his face to enlarge.

"You jack ass, why the hell did you bring me here?" I stormed over to him and looked up at him with the best pissed off look I could muster.

Kol chuckled and reached up stroking my cheek, "Because this place holds significant sentimental value to _us_." He leaned down capturing my lips before I could object, "You can't honestly tell me you forgot about all our fun time here in Paris."

I slapped his hand away from me and soon pulled back away from him, "Fun time? All this place brings back is a lot of memories of blood and sex, not fun." I turned around and stormed passed him out of room knowing he wouldn't be far behind.

"Come on darling, lighten up," Kol grasped my hand stopping me from walking farther away from him and turned me around to face him, "This will be good for us," He grinned and winked, "Just trust me."

I tried to my best to rip my hand out of his grip but to no avail, "I don't kill humans anymore if that's what you're hinting at, Kol. I'm not like that anymore."

"Ah yes," He sighed for a dramatic effect, "My favorite student gone soft. Well, I'll just have to change that."

"I mean it Kol, I'm not killing anyone for you anymore."

He had me pinned to the wall and was now inches away from me, "Who said you had a choice, darling?"

Remembering when I had slapped him at the ball and how furious he was I fought back the urge to lay a hand on him that way, knowing very well that this time I wouldn't be able to get away from him. I gave a soft sigh and pushed him away, slightly surprised that he'd allowed me to do so, "You're exhausting Kol, you know that right?"

"Oh now don't be that way." He followed me into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island to watch me.

I quickly prepared a pot of coffee and rummaged through the fully-stocked cupboards for something to eat feeling Kol's eyes on me the entire time. As sad as it was to admit to myself, it brought me a sense of warmth and security to know he was here. I hated how easily he was able to worm his way through the barrier I'd spent my time away from him trying to perfect. Kol was just so good at getting under my skin, that it was almost impossible for me to resist. He knew just how to push that painful side of me that warned me of his manipulations and tricks aside to open up that side that felt so strongly for him.

Kol knew I couldn't resist him, not now.

It didn't help that I was still irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**Oooouuuuu, she's in Kol's grasp now! Haha, not to worry though, shits gonna go down and things aren't going to be rainbows and unicorns for long. There'd be no story if that were the case. ;)**

**I just wanted to clear up now that during the point of view changes between Kias and Elena that Kias always does and always will call Ric, Alaric. So when Elena's point of view has him as Ric, which is what she calls him in the series, you'll know that it's her talking. That's like Kias calling Klaus his full name, she doesn't use the short versions in her point of view. :D**

**Sorry if that was more confusing then it was helpful... XD**

**ANYWAYS, I will be posting a couple more chapters up tomorrow then I might take a break for a little bit and maybe actually go outside and play in the massive amount of snow that's been falling for the passed 13 hours. It's like three feet high now... And it just makes me wanna go throw a bridle on my horse and go for a ride in the field. :D**

**Anyways, before I continue the blabbing, comment/review and send me all your lovely thoughts! I more then love to hear them! :D**


	6. There Was Once A Time

**So yeah... I got right into writing today and I wrote all the way up to starting chapter 8 of this story. LOOL**

**And also doing the re-read through the chapters I've done, I'm so ashamed at all the mistakes... I need to edit this whole thing soon. Gah, but I'm too lazy to edit. D:**

**I decided that I'll be posting them all at once because after chapter 8 I'm going to take a short break from writing as I actually won't have internet since we're changing over. And the dude who's coming to do my new internet can only come in two... weeks... UGH. So Monday (if what I have right now does actually get canceled like it's supposed to) I might not have interwebs, SO IMMA POST ALL THIS CHIZ NOW. :Db**

* * *

_New Orleans, 1847_

_"Kol please, I really don't want to do this today!" I giggled as Kol picked me up from behind and spun around making the front of my dress fan out, "Stopppp!"_

_I heard Kol chuckle as he released me and took my hand, "Just give in darling, I know you'll enjoy it."_

_I looked up at him curiously then sighed giving him a nod to tell him that I gave in. He flashed a grin of victory and led me down the street. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and hook my arm around his gently, simply enjoying our time together. I'd been with him for a little over forty years now and wouldn't change it for anything. Sure there were times where I missed being human but to have an eternity with Kol Mikaelson, every possibility I'd lost was well worth it. As we walked I looked around to take in the scenery. The spot we were in reminded me of the home I'd left behind when I had agreed to leave with him._

_When Kol found me when we first met I'd been living in England on a farm with six sisters and my father, who was the farmer that worked for the man my eldest sister Judith had been wed to. He was a nice landlord and treated us very kindly even before marrying into the family. Kol had wandered up to the farm because he had heard a rumor of the farmer who had five beautiful daughters eligible to be married. Since my mother had passed away, my father chose to be more picky with whom he selected his deeply treasured daughters to go to. Kol had arrived and proclaimed he was a suitor and asked to see all of us at once before quickly choosing me. He'd courted me, taken me for lovely walks along the country side away from the farm, and had even shown me the city for the first time. He'd impressed my father and offered quite a fortune to him for asking my hand in marriage, but my father had left the decision up to me._

_Of course I'd decided to go with him, but we never did get to the marriage stage. The weeks after I'd left my family home had turned into a lustful affair which only he and I were privileged to. It was later on that he'd claimed me as his own and turned me into a vampire, making me his forever._

_"We're here my darling."_

_Kol's voice snapped me out of my day dreaming as I looked up to see a stunning house. It had to have been at least four stories high and stretched across the entire front half of the property._

_I looked up at him, "It's beautiful!" I felt my cheeks heat up as he offered me a dashing smile._

_"And it's ours," He released my arm and motioned for me to go take a closer look._

_I smiled bright and dashed up to the rather humongous white deck that wrapped around the front of the house and looked around at all the nature still left untouched. There were carefully placed arrangements of flowers that lined the front of the yard giving the place a more comfortable feeling. I smiled bright and headed to the door with Kol following closely, as he soon opened the door and allowed me to enter first._

I shifted and opened my eyes slowly looking up at the ceiling as I wiped my tear-stained cheek gently. I frowned, looking to my side to see Kol's sleeping form. He had been so charming for the first while that we'd been together, and when I'd let my guard down and my love for him blind me he'd changed. He'd shown me exactly was he really was. The thought of him courting me years and years ago brought tears to my eyes and reminded me how blissfully happy I'd been. I felt the bed move as he shifted and looked at him once more to see his eyes staring straight into mine.

"You've been crying?" I shook my head slowly and looked away only to feel his hand cup my cheek and make me look back at him, "You're lying Kias. Tell me why you're crying?"

I bit my bottom lip and hastily contemplated telling him the truth but opted for something more obvious then the past, "I just... I miss everyone in Mystic Falls." Secretly hoping he'd believe me I reached up and placed my hand over his tentatively.

The bed moved once more as he shifted closer to me and wrapped me in his arms pulling me against his chest. As an instant reaction to this I laid my head against his chest and sighed. This was possibly the closest thing to compassion Kol was able to show, so I would take it as a way to get him off the topic of my tears.

"You know I don't like it when you hide things from me, Kias," Kol murmured so softly that if I hadn't been immortal like him I might not have heard him speak, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

I closed my eyes mentally wishing that were true, "I know..." Nuzzling his chest I nestled into him as a sign to reassure him I was fine, knowing skin-to-skin contact was the best way to get him off my case.

* * *

**[Caroline's Point of View]**

It was a dark and dreary day in Mystic Falls, very much matching the mood everyone seemed to be in since the Original's scattered. It was even more depressing to know that the youngest boy of the family had stolen Kias to play with again. We'd all be overly unhappy with the whole ordeal but it seemed to hit Jeremy and Damon the worst.

She had been Jeremy's teacher, the one who was teaching him how to defend himself from the real world of vampires and werewolves.

And she had also been a dearest friend to Damon, who seemed overly depressed at the fact his best female friend was gone.

The same night Kol had taken Kias away Bonnie did her best to try and find them with a locator spell but she couldn't find her. Elijah had told us that he would see if he could find them, leaving everyone but Elena with doubts about his word in the matter. She assured us that Elijah was a man of his word, so we really had no choice but to believe him.

"Caroline!"

I jumped slightly at the sound of fingers snapping lose to my ear, only to look at Tyler, who was looking at me like I'd grown another head, "What?"

"You were zoned out," He frowned, "You okay?"

I sighed and leaned into him, "It's Kias, I can't help but wonder how she's doing. What if that stupid Kol killed her or something?" I felt Tyler pull me closer to him and melted into his comforting touch.

"I doubt he'd kill her, Care," Tyler kissed the side of my head, "I was there when Damon and Stefan asked Klaus what the mark on her arm really meant and he assured everyone Kol wouldn't kill her. Now how much of that Damon believes is up for debate. He's still pretty furious."

I looked back at Tyler and smiled as our lips touched, "For once I hope Klaus is right."

Our attention was both turned to the direction of my phone as it vibrated in my bag. Quickly going over I picked it up and answered, "Elena, what's up?"

_"Elijah found them."_

"WHAT!?" I couldn't stop myself from shouting, "How'd he find them!?"

_"He told us not to worry on how he did it but he found them."_ There was a pause and what sounded like a struggle for who got to hold the phone, _"They're in Paris, but Elijah said they won't stay there for long because Kol will want to keep on the move so we can't track them down."_

I sighed deeply in relief, "So when do we leave?"

_"Damon already left with Elijah a few minutes ago. They're catching a flight right now."_

"Why just them? Aren't they going to need back up?" I felt Tyler's hand on my shoulder as he listened to the conversation.

_"Elijah didn't want to involve any of us but Damon wouldn't take no for an answer."_

I sighed, "At least they found her." I looked back at Tyler then gathered my bag quickly, "Tyler and I are on our way over, so tell us more when we get there."

**[Damon's Point of View]**

Sitting on a plan with Elijah was torture. My mind raced with all the thoughts of how Kias was doing, it just made me restless and impatient. I couldn't help but feel like I was the one to blame for her getting kidnapped, seeing as how I should have told Ric not to let her out of his sight that night. At least he might have been able to keep Kol distracted long enough for her to run. I sighed mentally at one thought though. What if she wanted to get caught? Maybe her feelings came back and she was under his spell again.

The very thought of her being with him disgusted me. She might have been one of my closest friends, but I couldn't help admitting to myself that I viewed her as more then just a friend. Not that I would ever admit that out loud, seeing as how my affections for Elena over ruled anything I could have felt romantically for Kias. But who am I to kid, the girl was beautiful and she had spunk. I just hoped Kol hadn't beat that out of her, or worse, compelled it out of her.

I sat back closed my eyes, "If we don't find them where you say they're staying at, what happens then?" When I didn't hear a response I turned and looked at Elijah, who looked completely lost in thought.

After a moment he glanced in my direction, "If we don't find them at the hotel I know they're at, then we're back to square one." He turned to look at me fully, "Kol is paranoid, and if he feels like we're getting close then he'll take Kias and run. He might not have a heart to care but he won't be separated from her again."

"What kind of sick and twisted relationship do they have exactly?"

Elijah took a moment to think about how to word his response, "Kol found her in England in the early 1800's and turned her. He used her for pleasure and entertainment, and also enjoyed manipulating her affections for him in order to force her to do what he wanted." He paused for a moment noticing how angry I was getting, "There was a time where I thought she was simply his play thing, until I watched him with her one night when she had been crying."

My eyebrow rose, "Let me guess, he miraculously found some compassion?"

The Original beside me chuckled slightly, "Not exactly. Kol doesn't know how to handle situations where a female is upset, as it's not in his nature to be comforting. Even as a human Kol was very self-centered and refused to comfort even our younger sister when she cried." Elijah paused and smiled small at the memory he was about to reveal, "That night he held her for the first time since I'd met her and he let her cry, not once telling her she was being foolish and letting her emotions run her. Kol simply held her and waited until she calmed down, and then took her to bed with no intentions on pushing her to sex."

"So you're saying..." I furrowed my brows, "That seeing her upset is like a weakness? You expect me to believe that after everything that's happened?"

"No, it's not a weakness, seeing her cry just makes him feel..." He paused to think of the right word, "Useless."

I couldn't help but laugh at the word, "Seriously?"

Elijah nodded but didn't continue speaking. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he finally spoke again, "Remember this well Damon," I looked at Elijah, "He'll mercilessly destroy anything that comes between them now, so be on guard. If he goes into a blind rage, I won't be able to stop him from killing you. He's much like Niklaus that way."

I took his warning into consideration and sat back, deciding to keep another snarky comment to myself, "Will do."

* * *

**[Kias' Point of View]**

After I woke up again that morning I'd gone to the kitchen to make some coffee still feeling a little exhausted from having woken up last night due to things I'd rather forget about. Kol was still sound asleep in the room which made me relax at the thought of a few moments to myself.

I sighed mentally, _how much longer do I have to do this?_

Once my coffee was done I fixed myself a cup and walked towards the living room taking a seat on the rather massive corner couch and picked up the remote. Not like I could speak a word of French, but the initial noise from whatever was on TV sounded more comforting then silence at the moment. I quickly skimmed through until I landed on something that looked at least a little interesting then sat back and quietly sipped at my drink. After a few minutes a very lovey dovey scene came on the TV and made me grimace, only being a nasty reminder of how Kol touched me and made my body betray me by enjoying the feel of him all over again.

I felt disgusted with myself for letting him manipulate me into his life once more, even after I'd fought so hard to rid myself of all those feelings. It was torture, how torn I was between what I wanted and what I had to get away from. Physically, I wanted every piece of him. The touches, the kisses, even the rough way he bit into my neck during sex. I wanted everything he had to offer me both outside and inside of the bedroom. Mentally, I wanted to run and hide from him, to rid myself of the constant reminder of what a monster he'd once molded me into. I was torn, and my heart refused to let me choose a single path. The memories I'd both held onto and wished would vanish were a constant brutal reminder of the good and the bad, but I still found myself falling for him once again even if it was against my will.

Suddenly I found myself regretting not accepting Elijah's offer the day Kol was put down.

I brought the mug to my lips and tilted it to take a sip of my much needed liquid energy but nothing came. I frowned, _did I drink that all already?_ Getting up I headed back into the kitchen, noticing Kol as he walked into the room from down the hall. His hair was messy from sleep and his face showed that too was a little more tired then he should be. I couldn't help but smile small at how innocent he looked at that moment.

"Morning, darling," He mumbled as he approached me from behind, immediately wrapping his arms around to pull me back against his chest. I muttered a 'hey' as I filled my cup once again, almost dropping it as his lips pressed against the top of my head, "You should tell me what had you so upset last night."

"Why?" I glanced back at him, "You'd laugh at me for having unwanted human emotions."

He chuckled and released me to go into the cupboard for his own mug, "Kias you do realize I haven't seen you in years and your well being and how you've been since I've been absent means a lot to me." He mimicked me and poured himself a cup of coffee, "So fess up."

I walked away from him and headed back to the couch, "Stop pretending to be the loving boyfriend and get to the point. What is it you really want to know?" I gave him a quick look and noticed he was following me and watched as I sat back down.

"You can't believe me for one second that I actually care about what you're feeling?" He grinned and sat closely beside me, flinging his arm behind me on the back of the couch.

I took a quick drink of my coffee, "Nope."

"Smart girl." He kissed the side of my head quickly before he too took a drink from his coffee, "I do want to know, though."

"I'm not telling you, so drop it."

"Touchy subject I see, so it must have to do with our history together."

I looked at him and glared, "What makes you think that?"

"Your reaction gave it away, darling. You forget how easily I can read you."

Looking away from him I stared at the TV intensely trying to forget about him sitting beside me. Half an hour passed in silence as we both watched the show neither of us were less then mildly interested in before Kol grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Get dressed, we're going out today."

I looked at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You said that when we were in Mystic Falls, and now you're in Paris with me," He grinned playfully, "So don't try to pull that fake defiance card again, because it won't work."

"You're such a jerk." I got up glaring and stormed to the bedroom. Before I could slam the door shut Kol caught it and waltzed in behind me, shamelessly untying his pajama pants to take them off. I felt my cheeks flare as the pants dropped and revealed that he wasn't wearing boxers underneath, making me turn away quickly.

Kol chuckled, "Don't be shy, Kias. Not like you haven't seen me naked before." He said teasingly.

I groaned and went towards the bag he'd packed for me and pulled out a change of under garments and a dress Caroline had bought for me during my first birthday in Mystic Falls. It was a beautiful royal blue sun dress with white detailing around the fitted bust area. Ignoring the fact I knew Kol was watching me and waiting for me to strip down in front of him I walked into the bathroom and closed the door locking it immediately. I quickly showered and then readied myself and before long I was walking out into the living room where a very handsome Kol stood waiting for me. He wore a pair of dark grey jeans and a fitted pull-over shirt.

I blushed feeling a little awkward by the way he was looking at me. It was rare to see a genuine smile grace his face, and it always gave me the same reaction every time.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He walked over and stroked my cheek, "I almost don't want to take you out in public and keep you here all to myself."

I felt my cheeks heat up more and slowly placed my hand over his, "Well you said we were going out so I thought I might as well make myself look presentable." He nodded and then pulled away long enough to grab what looked his wallet and keys and then took my hand and lead me out of the hotel room.

* * *

**Ahh, Kol and Kias, your typical, every day lovers. NOT, LOOOL. (Dunno why I find that so funny... XD;; )**

**I felt as if I needed to show a less douche-canoey side of Kol for this chapter, but don't worry, that side of him doesn't stick around for very long. ;)**

**I had a user message me about Kias and Damon's relationship, and I just wanted to clear this up that there really were no intentions on adding Damon to the mixture, but I honestly have played around with the idea of a second love interest in Kias that actually makes itself known in this series, but I haven't fully decided on it. Kias is still unaware of his feelings but keep in mind, she's got a lot to deal with while being with Kol. Who knows what he'll make her do, so she really has no time to think about who could be missing her. ;D**

**Anyways, I love the comments you guys leave me and I'm sorry that I don't respond to them but I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for the love, it means a lot. :D**


	7. Taken

**Second chapter for this three-chapter update. ;)**

**Awww yeah baby, I'm on a roll. And on minimal sleep too, even better. ;Db**

**Also if you guys haven't heard the song Animal by The Cab, GO LISTEN TO IT. OMFGGG, it suits Kol and Damon to a tee. I listen to that song when I write all the touchy-feely scenes with Kol and Kias, y'know cuz it just suits the mood. XD**

* * *

**[Kol's Point of View]**

I walked with Kias down the streets of Paris and stared at her in awe as her eyes lit up at all the beautifully decorated buildings that we walked by. Even I couldn't deny how stunning she was when she looked truly happy. I gave her hand a little squeeze and grinned as she looked back at me, nodding my head in the direction of a small boutique that was just up a head.

"Let's go in there," I walked a little a head of her and opened the door to follow her in. Despite my personality, Kias always seemed to bring out that sliver of gentleman in me.

I watched as she looked around quickly before pulling her hand away from mine, "I'm going to go look over there." She smiled briefly at me and then dashed to a rack with light and dark jeans. I chuckled a little. Kias always did enjoy shopping for pants ever since the ladies were allowed to dress in something other then skirts.

Following her over casually I leaned against the wall and watched her as she pulled clothing out from the racks to lay against her arm for her to try on, and tilted my head when she looked at me.

"Well, since you're just standing there," She grinned playfully and tossed all the clothing at me, "You can hold all of this for me!"

I blinked and caught everything before it fell and gave her a blank stare, "Since when am I your servant?"

"You owe this much to me for being a huge jack ass," Kias glared at me, "You know, since you kidnapped me and all."

I couldn't help but smirk, "Don't lie to me and tell me that you didn't feel relieved to be away from those pathetic humans when you woke up in the hotel." I watched her cheeks turn the tiniest shade of red and knew I'd won that argument.

Kias huffed and turned away from me to continue looking through the clothing as I simply followed and allowed her to pile more things in my arms.

**[Damon's Point of View]**

When we finally reached Paris, Elijah and I got off the plane and headed for a small hotel that was close the main shopping area. He said we weren't staying anywhere fancy so it wouldn't draw attention to us, seeing as how his psychotic little brother was also very paranoid. It made my blood boil at the thought of seeing him again. I was going to kill that bastard for what he did, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Just so you're aware Damon, I'm not going to allow you to rush at him blindly," Elijah looked right at me, "Kol has a wicked temper and we have to take into consideration that he might have compelled Kias to do whatever it is he asks."

The thought of her being his blind little puppet made my blood boil even harder, "Don't even go there, Elijah."

He watched me and then turned around started walking. I followed him quietly. My mind was racing with all the things that might or already could have happened, that it was consuming me. I found it a little amusing though. This whole ordeal reminded me of how much trouble Elena always seemed to cause when she got herself into situations Stefan and I had to rescue her from. At that thought her smiling face came to mind. Shaking myself of all those thoughts I continued to follow Elijah until we got to the hotel and went over what was going to happen. Elijah was going to distract Kol along enough for me to grab Kias and run like hell.

The plan was short and to the point, I liked it.

"Damon," Elijah stepped forward and held a wooden stake out to me, "Take this in case Kol corners you. It won't kill him but it will put him down long enough for you to take Kias and leave."

I reached out and took the wooden stake immediately putting into the pocket on the inside of my jacket, "Got it. So where do we start?"

"Follow me."

**[Kias' Point of View]**

It felt like hours had gone by since Kol and I had entered this one boutique, but I'd found so much to try on that I couldn't help but take my time. He had been rather helpful and polite while I'd thrown t-shirt after t-shirt into his already full arms, which kind of surprised me. Kol never helped me before when we were in a clothing store, so that made me somewhat suspicious of his reasoning. Whenever I'd ask him if he was getting bored he'd simply smile a charming smile and follow quietly. I told myself that if he was actually up to something, that I would find out and call him out on it.

"Are you done trying on that dress, darling?" Kol whined from the other side of the door, "I want to see it on you."

I looked at myself in the mirror feeling satisfied with the choice I'd made color wise and smiled before opening the door and posing, "How do I look?" I winked playfully, deciding for now to play along with whatever it was he was up to.

Kol's face broke out into a grin, "You look stunning, as always." He stepped closer and herded me back into the changing booth, "Now I think it's time you let me help you with some of these things you're trying on. I don't want to just look anymore," His eyes stared into mine, "I want to help you dress up, too."

I glared up at him and tried to push him back out, "Don't be so rude and disrespectful Kol, it's not proper for you to be in the changing booth with me in the store." I watched as he gave a careless shrug and closed the door behind him completely ignoring what I'd just said, "You're impossible." I sighed in defeat.

Turning so my back was facing him I'd started to unzip the dress but Kol had beat me to it, and in seconds the dress was discarded onto the floor as Kol's fingers ever so gently ran down my spine. I bit back a whimper and picked up the next piece to try on until it was taken right out of my hands.

I looked at him with annoyance, "Kol! Get out of here!" I put my hands on my hips to get into a 'bitch' stance as Caroline called it, completely forgetting that I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Hmm, I'd rather not," Kol smirked and leaned back against the wall, eyes hungrily taking in every detail they could, "I much prefer getting the chance to see you like this." I felt my face heat up as realization hit me and grabbed the clothing out of his hands quickly flinging them on, only causing Kol to give an amused laugh.

"Okay now you've had your fun, so kindly leave now!" I opened the door to the changing booth and practically flung him out quickly closing and locking the door before he could register what had just happened. I sighed, _he's so immature sometimes that it's almost hard to believe how ruthless he can be._

I heard him shuffle around outside the door, "Now that wasn't very nice, Kias," I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Yeah, neither was being a disrespectful boob!"

There was a moment of silence before I heard Kol sigh, "If I promise to behave will you let me go in with you?" His voice carried a little too much fake innocence to make it believable.

Promise to behave? HA! What does he take me for, an idiot? I know better then anyone that that's a bold-faced lie, "Bull shit Kol!" I glared at the door imagining the look on his face.

I waited for him to respond with something along the lines of, 'oh, you caught me,' but nothing came. He was suddenly quiet again which made me feel awkward. Maybe he'd walked away from the door while I was talking to him? Deciding it was time to change back into my own clothing I quickly stripped down and pulled my dress back on and opened the door to look for Kol and froze in place.

"Elijah?" I blinked and began to walk over until Kol flung his arm out in front of me. His face was stern and he looked less then unimpressed, which usually meant not to challenge him.

"What brings you here, brother?" Kol narrowed his eyes at his older sibling and watched him carefully, "Better question," I felt Kol's arm wrap around me bringing me tight against his side, "How did you find us here?"

Elijah watched him, "I have my ways. Besides, I wished to speak with you, and since you haven't answered your phone when I've called I decided to come and pay you a visit." His eyes flickered to me for an instant before returning back to Kol's hard gaze, "I'd like to speak to you alone if you don't mind."

Kol scoffed and grinned, "Nice try, Elijah. If you have something to speak to me about, say it in front of Kias. She's not leaving my sight for anything."

"You really have no faith or trust in her, do you?"

I felt Kol tense up at that comment as he glared at his older brother. I frowned and placed a hand gently against his chest, "Kol, calm down. Just go, I'll wait here."

Kol looked down at me with a suspicious look in his eye before looking back at Elijah, "Fine, but this better be quick." Before I could move away from him Kol gripped my upper arm tightly and forced me to look up at him, "If you run Kias, I won't be so easy on you this time around. Am I understood?" I quickly nodded feeling a flicker of fear build up in the pit of my stomach, "Good, now be a good girl and clean up that booth you were in and then meet me outside."

I nodded again and sighed mentally in relief when his grip on my arm loosened. He gave me one more look of warning before walking passed me to follow his brother outside, leaving me standing there in the middle of the store with a few people giving me strange looks. I frowned and quickly walked back to the changing booth to grab everything when I was grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth. I thrashed against my attackers hold not even noticing that we were no longer in the store, but in a hotel room.

"Calm down Kias, it's me." Damon whispered into my ear gently, making my eyes go wide.

The second he released me I had him pinned to the wall and glared up at him angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing Damon!? If Kol finds out you're here he'll-" I stopped mid sentence looking at the devious smirk now forming on Damon's face, "Of course... Elijah was a distraction."

"That's right." Damon gently pushed me away before fixing his jacket, "Now it's my job to get you on a plane back to Mystic Falls."

My mouth flew open in disbelief. How did they find us?

I silently watched Damon move around the room collecting a couple things before walking to the door, "Come on, we have to leave now." He reached over taking my hand and pulled me out the door with him, leaving me to follow silently.

Was this really happening? Was Damon actually here to take me home?

I chewed on my lower lip nervously. What if Kol finds us and kills Damon? I won't be able to stop him.

When we got to the airport without any encounters Damon and I were just in time to catch the last flight leaving for Virginia so we boarded immediately. As we walked to our assigned seats I couldn't help but feel nervous on how Kol would react to know that his brother was aiding in my retrieval. I couldn't help but grin, this was the second time I was being kidnapped.

"Damon," I sat down beside the window and looked at him as he sat beside me, "Why are you doing this? I mean... I know all the ties I have in Mystic Falls but Kol's dangerous when he's angry, and you could get killed for this. You know that, right?"

Damon nodded and grinned, "That's why it was Elijah's idea, not mine." He slouched back into a comfortable position, "And besides, it's lonely without my sexy lady friend there." He gave me a playful wink and then closed his eyes to relax.

The last call for anyone boarding the plane had just gone off as people rushed to get to their seats when Elijah walked up and sat down on the other side of Damon, looking unimpressed with himself. Damon looked at him with an eyebrow raising, "How did you give him the slip?"

"I snapped his neck and took him back to the hotel we stopped at," Elijah took a relaxed breath, "It won't be long before he comes after her, so be on guard."

I frowned, "You snapped his neck?"

"I had no choice," Elijah looked right at me, "He attacked first knowing after I'd led him out of the boutique that I had come to bring you back, and he'd also figured out that I had Damon with me."

I nodded slowly and sat back looking out the window deep in thought. It made me upset thinking about him laying somewhere in that hotel room incapacitated but in a way he deserved it. Damon's hand suddenly touched my hand making me look at him.

He leaned in towards me and started to speak in hushed tones, "Put this patch on your bite mark," He opened his hand slightly to reveal a rather large black patch, "Bonnie used her witchy powers to make this. She said it'll act like a barrier so if the mark acts like a locator, Kol won't be able to track you down if we move you out of Mystic Falls once we get there."

I watched him place it in my hand and then return to his normal relaxed position with his eyes shut once more, leaving me to stare at the patch with curiosity. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me as well, but I ignored him and carefully slid my hand under my shirt to put this magical black piece into place.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I cut it off at some random point. I had a few people message me asking me not to separate Kol and Kias but I figured we'd all love to see Kol go on a rampage looking for his lost love. Don't worry though, things are about to go in full swing. ;)**

**Sorry if this chapter is all over the place as well, I'm on day two of no sleep for whatever reason and I just threw this together like it came to mind. So if it's a crappy chapter, so be it. XD  
Also just so we're all on the same page, while writing these I haven't edited them, so if there's a shit ton of mistakes I apologize in advance. I'm a bit of a procrastinator when it comes to editing... ^^;;;;**

**Anywhoo, onto typing chapter eight now, so comment/review and all that jazzy stuff you amazing people do. :D**


	8. Danger

**OKAY SOES, this is the last update until next week sometime, so enjoy it guys. ;D**

**When I come back with chapter 9, things are gonna start getting hot and heavy, plus a little dangerous and someone's bound to get hurt in the process. I might pity Damon and not have Kol beat the peaches out of him with an aluminum baseball bat, but then again I might just incorporate that. Decisions, decisions. :P**

* * *

**[Kol's Point of View]**

As I slowly started to wake up I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I knew I'd been brought to a different place then where Kias and I were currently staying, and taking in all the details of the room I was in, I knew I was more then likely in the room Elijah and that soon-to-be-dead Salvatore had rented. Shooting onto my feet I quickly rushed back to the hotel I had a room at and burst through the door.

"Kias!" I looked around and narrowed my eyes, not sensing her or hearing any response. Of course she wasn't here, I knew her better then that. Even if a rescue party hadn't come and stolen her from me she wouldn't have come back here.

My fists clenched as I hauled back and punches through the nearest wall in a rage. They'd taken her away from me, those bastards. Taking a deep breath I slowly tried to control my temper and walked to the room picking up my phone from the night stand and dialed the number of a witch I was on a good terms with. Bringing the phone to my ear I waited impatiently and paced around the room.

_"I thought I told you not to call this number Kol, it's for family only."_

"Well now Marla, I figured since this is an emergency and the fact I'm calling in that favor you owe me, that you wouldn't mind."

I heard her sigh, _"Fine. What do you need?"_

"I need you to track a certain lovely young lady for me and keep tabs on her. My brother knows a Bennett witch so they've probably found a way to block out my ability to track her by her mark."

_"Well that's a shame now isn't it?"_ She laughed quietly before sighing, _"Alright, come by the shop at midnight and we'll get the tracking spell started. Don't be a minute early or a minute late."_

"See you then." I hung up and pocketed my phone going to Kias' bag and pulled out a piece of her under garments with a playful grin and headed out.

Deciding to blow off some steam before I had to go meet Marla I headed into a bar and figured getting drunk would be a good distraction and a very productive way to waste the four hours remaining until midnight. After my fifth cup of bourbon I spotted a beautiful blond that kept eying me and grinned at her motioning for her to come pay me a visit.

"What's your name, darling?" I gave her a charming smile causing her to blush.

She sat down beside me and brushed some hair from her face, "Melissa."

"Well Melissa," I leaned in closer and locked eyes with her, "You won't mind if I have a little drink, now would you?" Her eyes went blank as I compelled her, "Lets go somewhere private, shall we?" Without hesitation she stood up with me and followed me to one of the rest rooms, where I trapped her up against the wall and smirked as she trembled.

"Now be a good girl and don't make a sound," I whispered as she nodded and slowly lowered my lips to her neck before mercilessly biting into her jugular and proceeded to drain her completely.

Four dead girls and half the bars bourbon supply later I was on my way to Marla's and soon arrived. She opened the door as I went to knock and allowed me in without a word, "Did you bring something personal of hers?"

I grinned playfully, "I did." Reaching into my pockets I pulled out a pair of Kias' lacy black underwear and held it out to her, "And this is all I brought so beggars can't be choosers, darling."

Marla rolled her eyes and took the article of clothing from me using magic and walked towards a table in the back of the shop with me. Sitting down I took a seat across from her and watched as she did her witchy ju-ju stuff, offering her my hand when he'd asked and watched as the blood she'd taken from me lit the garment on fire. The map she'd already laid out on the table had a few drops of my blood on it which began to move around now. When the beacon continued to move closer towards Mystic Falls I watched as Marla stopped her incantation.

"There you go." She looked at me, "Will that be all?"

I tilted my head, "I need you to continue the spell for when her rescuers decide to move her of Mystic Falls. I already know that's where they're headed, but they won't be there for long."

"Well," Marla sat back with her arms crossed, "There's a way I could put something similar to mark on her for you to follow," She looked at me with suspicion, "But first I have to ask something. Who is this girl to you anyways?"

"Remember Kias?" I grinned.

Marla shook her head, "Ah yes, the innocent girl you corrupted over the years," She sighed and pulled out a wilted rose, "Alright, I'll do this tracking spell but this is the last time I'm helping you. Understood?" When I nodded she held out her hand for me, "I'll need more blood."

Offering her my hand again I watched her slice my palm open and spill a significant amount of blood onto the wilted rose.

My eyebrow rose as I watched it slowly come back to life, "What kind of spell is this?" I eyed the rose suspiciously, "And why a rose?"

"It's a little more complicated then your normal, every day tracking spell," Marla placed the now fully bloomed rose onto Kias' garment, "And since she'd be considered a lover, this is the most effective way to do this spell," She smiled sweetly before beginning to chant something.

I watched her with interest as several of the petals disappeared one by one. When a total of six petals were gone, Marla stopped the incantation and looked at me.

"Those petals represent your chances for tracking her without the use of your mark on her," She looked right at me, "If you waste those six chances, then you'll have to hunt her down the old fashioned way. But seeing as you're pretty determined on finding this girl, I'd say six is more then enough for you to locate her."

I grinned and stood up, "Excellent. I'll be going now then," I turned and walked towards the exit then stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Feel free to discard those pair of underwear. Kias has plenty more and won't be missing those." I winked and then headed out the door before Marla could yell at me in protest.

**[Kias' Point of View]**

It was nearly four in the morning when we'd arrived back in Mystic Falls. Elijah left Damon and I to go tend to some things Niklaus had done while Damon drove to the boarding house. On the way there he said something about taking me to Elena's in the morning but for now his bedroom was the safest place for me. I'd simply rolled my eyes at him and gave a weak protest but he knew I was way too tired to put up an actual fight. It was alright by me though, knowing Damon would never jeopardize my honor. When we arrived we both immediately went to his room and went straight to bed without a word.

The next morning I found myself in Elena's room wrapped in her comforter. Muttering something about Damon being a jerk I untangled myself from the blankets and sat up to stretch my arms out. I gave that black patch that Bonnie had spelled for me a quick glance before getting up and going to wash my face and then headed downstairs. If Elena, Jeremy and Alaric were still home, considering that it was in fact a school day, they would probably be relieved to see me awake. _Just as I thought._ I smiled to myself hearing their worried voices all coming from the kitchen as I walked down the stairs and turned the corner. I blinked in surprise as a blond blur came rushing towards me.

"You're awake!" Caroline suddenly came flying at me as her arms wrapped around me tightly. I hugged back with a nervous smile as another two sets of arms encircled around me. I blushed as Matt and Elena joined the now group hug, "We were so worried Kias, you have NO idea!"

I giggled and hugged them back to the best of my ability since Matt had an awkward grip around my waist while the girls strangled me by my neck, "I missed you guys."

Bonnie and Jeremy soon walked up with huge smiles on their faces as the other three finally released me, "How are you, really?" They both quickly hugged me as I hugged back.

"I'm okay," I offered them a reassuring smile, "Really. Kol never hurt me if that's what you're wondering."

I could see Jeremy's face relax a bit as Alaric walked up, "Well it's no time for celebration yet, we still have to get you out of Mystic Falls and to some place safe."

I nodded slowly and looked around at everyone feeling extremely touched by their feelings for my safety and the danger they were putting themselves in, "Thank you guys, I appreciate this..."

Damon and Stefan suddenly walked through the door gaining all of our attention. Damon flashed a signature grin, "No need to thank us," He winked at me, "We have tons of practice getting people out of trouble, right Elena?" I heard Elena protest but blocked her words out and mouthed a 'thank you' to the tall, dark Salvatore.

We soon found ourselves in the kitchen eating the celebratory breakfast Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had been preparing all morning and talked about things that didn't matter. They said it was a time to forget about all the negative even if just for a few hours. However it was short lived when Jeremy suddenly became serious and cast me a serious look.

"Why did he take you?" The tone of his voice left no room for joking around, "And why you?"

I swallowed hard as curious eyes suddenly landed on me. I noticed Elena's sympathetic ones also looking at me trying to offer me a little support, as well as the Salvatore brothers.

Sighing I sat back in my seat, "Kol and I have history together. And by history, I mean relationship history." When no one responded I continued, "I was in love with him even before he turned me, and after that of course the feelings amplified. I was so blinded by my feelings for his that I did everything he told me too, even if it involved killing innocent people for his entertainment."

Alaric looked right at me, "How long were you with him?"

"For the better part of about 60 years I stayed with him and foolishly played along in his games until I finally realized that I was his toy for amusement and pleasure, so one night when we were in New York I took off on him and ran like hell," I looked down at my plate, "I spent forty years running from him, and somehow he'd always manage to find me wherever I'd go. He mercilessly killed anyone I came into contact with as a warning to go back to him but I still ran. The last time I'd seen him was before Niklaus daggered him."

Everyone watched as I stood up and moved the sleeve to my shirt to reveal that black patch Bonnie had spelled for me, "Bonnie made this to cover up my biggest shame."

Tyler, who'd walked into the house to join the party, walked over and looked at me as he took a seat next to Caroline, "Biggest shame?"

"After Kol turned me he left a mark on me to claim me as his own," I frowned slightly a the thought, "It took me a long time to figure out that's the reason he could find me but at the time I didn't know any witches that were willing to help a vampire."

Bonnie gave me a sympathetic smile, "Well now you do, and we're not going to let him catch you again."

I looked at her and returned her smile but quickly frowned again, "I just want you guys to know what you're getting yourselves into by doing this. Kol will stop at nothing to get what he wants with no regard to how many people he has to kill or how destructive he has to be."

"That's okay," Stefan suddenly spoke up, "We have a back up plan in case he becomes too much of a danger to everyone."

My eyebrow rose, "A back up plan?"

It was Damon's turn to speak as he smirks and opened his jacket to reveal a dagger and small jar of white oak ash, "We made a deal with Elijah and he handed these over. If Kol comes, Bonnie will incapacitate him long enough for one of our lovely human friends here-" Damon pat Jeremy on the shoulder and motioned to Alaric, "to dagger him."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you guys out of your minds?! Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?"

"She's right," Elena stood up, "Remember what happened when we went to her house and Kol was there. Bonnie's powers didn't work against him meaning he's probably got an extremely powerful or really crafty witch on his side."

I nodded, "Kol was always known for running with witches. He knows a lot of them and those that he's on good terms with are more then willing to help."

Damon groaned and gave Elena and I a dark look, "Well aren't you two plan wreckers."

"It's the truth Damon," I frowned, "I won't let Bonnie exhaust herself trying to take him down for Alaric or Jeremy to get hurt. Even with the rings, if Kol kills them it'll be my fault and I don't want the guilt."

Caroline frowned, "So then we just let him chase after you?"

"I ran before, what's another few hundred years before he pisses off Niklaus again and gets put back in a box." The statement came off my tongue with false confidence. I knew better then that. Now that Kol was out he'd keep as far away from Niklaus as possible to avoid the hybrids dirty way of dealing with sibling arguments.

"Alright, alright, enough with the Elena speech about not wanting to get us hurt," Damon ignored the glare Elena shot him, "We've already all agreed to do this and besides, Elijah will be expecting us to see it through."

I looked right at him, "What kind of deal did you make with him anyways?"

"Oh, you know," The black haired brother grinned, "We had to agree _not_ to dagger any of his other siblings and that we're not to attempt to kill Klaus-which by the way hurt to agree to but he wasn't willing to re-negotiate the terms."

I stared at the Salvatore in shock as everyone remained silent. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door causing everyone to jump a little. All eyes shot in that direction as Elena walked around the table and walked over slowly putting her hand on the door knob. There was a moment of hesitation before she opened it and sighed, "Elijah."

"She needs to leave now," He walked in looking right at me, "Kol is here in Mystic Falls so we have no time. Get changed quickly and then we're leaving."

I felt Caroline grab my arm as she used her vampiric speed to bring me to Elena's room as Bonnie followed quickly. Elena came running into the room not long after her.

I watched them as they prepared a small duffel bag for me, sitting on the bed silently as they all argued as to how Kol got back so fast. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously and looked down at my lap. Within a few minutes the girls had finished packing for me and whisked me downstairs where all the boys stood talking with Elijah.

"If he's here then how did you get here without him following you?" Damon glared at the Original.

Elijah locked eyes with me, "Niklaus offered to distract him, but we all know he'll only rile our younger brother up and taunt him so it's best to get her out now while Kol's attention is averted to my brother rather then Kias for now."

Everyone remained silent and watched as Elijah gave them all one more look before turning around and motioning for me to follow. I looked back at everyone with a small smile and turned around to follow Elijah before coming to abrupt halt. He was standing on the steps looking at something outside when my eyes landed on person blocking our path.

* * *

**Ohhh I just LOVE cliffhangers. I hate reading stories with them, but it's a guilty pleasure of mine to write them. ;)**

**And as for the rose spell thing, that just flew off the top of my head. It sounded funny while I wrote it but hey, I needed to be at least a little creative so I should earn brownie points for that at least. XD**

**It made me kind of sad to write this chapter because Kias does have compassion for her friends knowing that they're going to face the wrath of an angry Kol, but at the same time I felt kind of dumb because I made her sound like Elena. *NOT Elena's biggest fan since Season 4, ep. 12 :'( grrr***

**And again, sorry if there's so many spelling mistakes that your minds burst with frustration. I'm lacking sleep and need an energy drink. SOMEDAY I'll get to editing... ****_Someday_****...**

**ANYWHOO, comment/review and all that fun stuff, and I shall be back with a couple chapters within a week's time. :D *meaning I already have them both written, I'm just not posting it yet. ;D***


	9. A New Beginning

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have access to the internet again! ANDDDDD I got the job I've been after for pretty damn close to forever now. YEAHHHH FSONJKGBJKGBJKSBGJKSBJKS! :D**

**Since I got my internet back and I was able to write the entire time without it, to celebrate everything I'm going to be posting four chapters for this weeks update. ;Db *SUPER WOMAN, AWW YEAH***

**Also I'm super duper excited to say this even though it has NOTHING to do with the fic, but one of the mares at the barn I have my horse at had a baby recently. She had a little dark brown filly and the owner let me name her. We tossed a few names back and forth but we ended on Xya. :D**

**I just wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who commented, all those nice things some of you said were very sweet and made me 'aww' outloud. :3**

* * *

It felt like I'd been in this car for days as Elijah drove fifty clicks over the speed limit to put as much distance between Mystic Falls and ourselves. We were just about enter Denver when Elijah's phone rang. I looked out the window and focused on whatever I could to keep myself from listening to his conversation.

"Niklaus," There was a pause, "I see," Another pause, "Alright."

I looked at Elijah as he hung up and continued driving, "Everything alright?"

He nodded and remained silent. Half an hour later Elijah pulled into the driveway to a very nice little house as an older woman opened the door and walked down the steps with a warm and inviting smile. Elijah got out and shook her hand thanking her for agreeing to take me in and looked back at me as if to tell me to get out of the vehicle. Once I was out of the car with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder the woman offered her hand to me.

"You must be Kias," She smiled, "My name is Chelcee, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back small and shook her hand then gave Elijah a look.

"Chelcee is an old friend of mine," He motioned towards the house, "I'll explain more once we get inside. Come."

I nodded slowly and followed them as Chelcee stood to the side and invited me into her home allowing me to follow Elijah inside. Taking in everything I could I noticed she had very simple taste. The living room was simple with a couch and chair across the room from an older TV sitting on what looked like a dresser that housed all of her movies and what not. From what I could see from where I was standing, the kitchen was rather large but fairly plain as well. She motioned for us to follow and lead us into the dining room and went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Sitting down across from Elijah I gave him a confused look, "Okay, I'd like that explanation now please."

He remained silent until Chelcee came back with a sliver tray with the pot of tea, some cups and dishes that I figured held sugar and cream. After setting it down on the table she distributed the cups and went to sit down at the end of the table.

Elijah immediately readied his cup of tea, "Like I had mentioned outside, Chelcee is an old friend of mine," He added two cubs of sugar to his tea and stirred it momentarily, "I asked her if she would mind keeping you here for a while until I can find a way to get you out of the states without anyone but myself knowing." I watched as he took a sip and then looked at me, "With Kol on the rampage more people might become involved this time, so it's crucial for you to go into hiding for now until I can sneak you out of here without anyone who might squeal to Kol noticing."

I frowned and then looked from Chelcee back to Elijah, "Won't Chelcee be in danger though?"

"Well Kol can't compel her as I gave her a very large stock of vervain to consume and since he isn't invited in he won't be a problem that way," Elijah paused and set his cup down, "And if that patch Bonnie spelled for you works, Kol's ending up here will be highly unlikely. Just to be safe though, I've called a favor to a few friends of mine who are good with protection details. They won't stand a chance against Kol but they'll inform me of his arrival should he get within four miles of this house."

I took in all of what Elijah was telling me and sat back digesting his words. I could see Chelcee offering me a kind smile from the corner of my eye, "It's okay dear, you'll be safe here."

I looked at her and smiled back small thinking of how true I wish her words could be and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. We all sat in silence and sipped at our tea until a thought crossed my mind.

"That man that found us at Elena's," I paused and looked at Elijah, "Was that one of those people you have working for you?"

He nodded, "Yes. That was Marcel, from the lower half of the chain of command for the group I have seeing to your safety."

I couldn't help but sigh out loud. All of these people getting involved in something they didn't deserve to be in danger for made my head hurt. These people were all going to get killed because I didn't fight Damon when he'd taken me back to Mystic Falls, and when Kol comes for me all their blood will be on my hands. It's going to be just like before Niklaus daggered Kol. He'll kill whoever he has to in order to get his hands on me.

I cast Elijah a dreary look before getting up, "Which room is mine?"

"The one across the hall from the bathroom," Chelcee smiled, "Would you like me to bring your bag for you?"

"No, that's fine." I smiled before heading to the stairs and walked up looking around.

When I got to my new room I walked to the bed and set my bag down. The room, unlike the rest of the house, was slightly more alive with taste then the downstairs portion of the house. The bed had a black and white comforter set with several matching pillows laying at the head of the bed. There was a night stand beside the left side of the bed with a small lamp and clock. Across the room was a large six-drawer dresser with another lamp to the corner of it and several small figurines placed in random spots. I looked around noticing the closet was at the other end of the room and sighed deeply. Everything was placed similarly to Elena's room, making me think of all the friends I had to leave behind. I had to keep telling myself it was for the best to avoid them all getting more involved in this then they already were.

"I'm leaving," Elijah walked into the room and stood a few feet away from me, "I had Chelcee go buy you some clothing before we arrived so you should have everything you need. Is there anything else before I go?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "No... You've already done so much."

There was a moment of silence before he closed the space between us and pulled me into a warm embrace, "I told you once before that I cared for you as if you were my sister. I'll see to it that you're safe this time." He held me there for what seemed like forever until he let go and stepped back to look at me, "Stay put, behave, and be safe."

I looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded. He gave me one more look before turning and walking out of my room leaving me to my thoughts. Shaking my head to avoid crying I quickly went to my bag and unpacked. After pulling all the clothing the girls had packed I felt the tears sting at my eyes as my hands grasped a picture frame that contained the one photo all of my friends had taken. I smiled small at the memory and how hard I was for them to agree to be in that picture. My eyes landed on Jenna's grinning face and reminded me of how she bribed me to stand there with a smile with everyone.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Tyler, Damon, Stefan... We all looked so happy in that picture. Giving my bottom lip a sharp bite to bite back the tears I walked over to the dresser and placed the picture down giving it one more look before going back to my bag. It was starting to get dark out and reminded me of how tired I actually was. Quickly changing into pajamas I walked to the bathroom and washed my face before putting my hair up and crawling into bed. Before I could turn the lamp beside my bed off I noticed Chelcee standing in the doorway.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to get you before you go to sleep?" She gave me a smile that reminded me of my mother's warm smile.

When I shook my head and thanked her for her kindness she nodded saying goodnight and walked away. I laid back after turning the lamp off and stared at the ceiling still deep in thought about the people I'd left behind until my fatigue consumed me.

* * *

**[Elena's Point of View]**

I stood there with Alaric and watched as Damon sat beside Jeremy, "Your sister and I think we should have another one of our talks."

The guilt was consuming me but after watching Jeremy cut one of Klaus' hybrids heads off, I knew I had no other choice but to send Jeremy away. He needed a better life then all of this, and as his only family member left, I knew sending him away would be whats best for him. I felt Alaric's hand squeeze my shoulder comfortingly as we both watched the two on the bed.

"Here's the thing, Jer," Damon started, "You're gonna to go out of town for a while, a long while."

I watched as Jeremy suddenly froze under Damon's compulsion and hugged my arms as tears weld in my eyes.

"You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, meet new girls," Damon paused, "_Living girls._"

I gave a small smile and nodded in reassurance.

"You're gonna drink a few beers-take an art class, do whatever you want."

"Tell him he's going to leave Mystic Falls behind," Alaric cut in, "And never think twice about it."

Damon and Alaric both looked back at me for approval and with a reluctant nod Damon looked back at Jeremy and repeated Alaric's words. Hearing those words come out of Damon's mouth, it took all the strength I had left not to cry watching Jeremy sit there looking right into Damon's eyes.

"You're going to have a better life, Jeremy."

Once Damon was finished and the compulsion ended Jeremy looked around at all of us. I gave him a small smile as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek making Jeremy look at me worriedly, but I quickly wiped it away and walked over giving him a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, Jer." I pulled away and looked at him, "I'll go call Linda and Neil now so they know you're on your way."

Jeremy nodded and smiled, "Thanks Elena."

I nodded smiling back and then turned and left him his room going to mine to be alone for a while. It broke my heart with the thought of Jeremy leaving but Damon was right, he will have a better life without all of this. We all knew that.

* * *

**I just wanted to quickly say that this short chapter is basically to get the ball rolling. I decided to stick with that part of the story seeing as how I ended up driving Kias to Denver, so I figured instead of sparing Damon the pain, I'd let Kol beat the cookies out of him for all our reading pleasure. ;D**

**Next chapter is going to be a lot less boring then this one, so just think of this chapter as a... filler of some sorts. Yeah, that's it. Filler...**

**ANYWHOOOO, comment/review and all that fun jazz. :D**


	10. As Time Passes

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER 10 BABY! ;D**

**I made this hopefully a LITTLE longer for you guys as I'm super duper excited for all the love and the fact I actually made it to chapter 10 without stopping the story. AWEEE YEAH. ;D**

**Don't worry, the story isn't going to end anytime soon. I still have a lot of ideas for the whole thing, but I can't see it going passed 30 chapters at most. It would be amazing if I did write 30 chapters though, I'd be in my glory. LOOL**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter all you lovely people! :D**

* * *

**[Kias' Point of View]**

A week had gone by since Elijah brought me to live here in Denver with Chelcee and things were almost starting to look up. I'd grown close to the older lady as if she were my mother which made it easier to bare living in the house 24/7. When she could tell I was overly bored she'd invite me to help in her garden in the back yard, which I would always over excitedly answer with a quick yes and bound out doors. Being under lock down was something I wasn't used to but I guess when you're in hiding, it's a necessary evil.

"I have company coming over tonight," Chelcee looked at me before returning to the patch of soil she was tending to, "They're bringing a very handsome young man with them too so you can get a break from the older people like me."

I looked at her to see she had a playful smile on her face and giggled, "You don't have to say it that way," I grinned back deciding to play along, "What are their names?"

"Well Linda and Neil are coming to visit me and the young man they're bringing is Jeremy," She looked over to me, "He's staying with them for a while."

I dropped everything I had in my hands and looked at her in disbelief, "Jeremy ?" A thousand questions quickly crossed my mind as I tried to figure out why Elena would part with the only family member she had left, and made a note to ask him when he came with those people tonight. I shook my head. _You don't know if it's actually him. He's not the only Jeremy alive in this world, Kias._

When Chelcee and I finished in the garden I quickly went inside and showered and then went downstairs to help her start preparing dinner. Time seemed to fly by and as I glanced at the clock seeing that it was roughly around the time Chelcee told me they would be arrive the doorbell rang. I watched as she walked over and let them in, my eyes immediately falling on Jeremy Gilbert. Taking a deep breath I walked into view and waved slightly, making his eyes widen as his gaze fell on me.

"Kias!" He rushed over and enveloped me in a tight hug lifting me right off my feet, "I didn't know you'd be here!"

I smiled at his excitement, "It's nice to see you Jer," I glanced over his shoulder and watched as Chelcee's guests followed her to the kitchen, "Come with me." I looked back up at Jeremy and took his hand dragging him upstairs to my room and closed the door.

Jeremy looked at me confused, "So are you here visiting or something?"

"Jer," I turned and looked at him, "You can't let anyone, and I mean anyone know I'm here." I put emphasis on the word 'anyone', "Elijah brought me here to protect me."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah of course, I won't say a word," I blinked at how casual he was treating the situation as he took a seat on the end of my bed, "So are you going to be here long?"

"I'm here until Elijah can find a way to erm... _smuggle_ me out of the country," I crossed my arms, "But enough about me, what brings you here to Denver?"

Jeremy smiled, "Decided it was time for a change in scenery, and it's been going great."

I nodded slowly and listened to him as he explained all the good things that had been happening. He told me about his new school, the dog Linda and Neil allowed him to buy, the new friends he'd made and a girl he was currently in the process of wooing. It made me smile at how happy he seemed but also made me think of how torn Elena must be feeling. Hopefully Alaric is still at their house to keep her company.

"I'm so happy for you Jer." I smiled and sat beside him.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "You should come hang out with me sometime," I watched him with a smile, "You'd love my friends, especially the guy I recently met."

I giggled, "House arrest, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jeremy chuckled, "Almost forgot about that."

I grinned and pinched his cheek like I always did at random times, "Almost? You _did_ forget."

We sat there laughing about nothing for a few minutes until Chelcee called up to us when dinner was ready. I stood up and started for the door when Jeremy caught my hand making me look at him.

"Thanks Kias," He smiled, "For being a good friend to my sister and to me. I know if Elena was here she'd thank you as well."

I blushed and smiled back, "Well someone a little older has to look after you guys." I grinned teasingly at him knowing it would make him laugh, which it did, and lead him downstairs to the dining room.

After Jeremy and the other two left I closed the door and turned to Chelcee noticing she had a huge smile on her face, "That boy seems to really like you."

"Jeremy?" I giggled and smiled back, "Family friend. I watched him and his older sister grow up when I was in Mystic Falls. I knew their mother and aunt Jenna very well and was there when she got the call that she was their new guardian."

Chelcee and I both walked to the dining room and cleaned everything up before heading to the living room to catch the next episode of whatever it was we were watching. Soon enough it was time for bed and for the first time since I'd been brought here, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Seeing Jeremy tonight was like a breath of fresh air, and seemed to be exactly what I needed as a distraction.

The next day I woke up and headed to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. Chelcee had gone out with a friend of hers to run some errands and asked me to stay in the house and to behave myself. I smiled at the kind gesture and made myself something to eat before taking my usual spot on the couch to channel surf. When I flipped through quickly I stopped landing on a station that was showing some sort of baseball tournament going on and frowned slightly. Jeremy told me he was going to the batting cages today and had invited me but sadly I had to decline due to obvious reasons. Sighing, I quietly ate my food and continued flipping through channels until I found something that looked like it could be of some interest.

* * *

**[Elena's Point of View]**

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, so all we need to do is find out who sired Katherine," Damon explained as we trailed behind Jeremy. I watched as he placed an aluminum bat into a holder and began walking to a shelving unit.

Jeremy turned to look at Damon briefly as he walked, "So you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" By the tone is his voice it would seem Jeremy thought Damon was joking with him.

"Dead vampire's redundant, but yes," Damon stated with a flat tone.

"Well I can't," Jeremy walked towards a shelf to put the helmet he had in his hands away, "I could talk to Anna and Vicky because I knew them," He slid it into a spot then turned to Damon and I, "I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to," Damon argued with a sharp tone.

I gave Damon a look then turned my attention back at Jeremy, "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well," I paused and held up my hand, "She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

Jeremy sighed and gave both of us a tired look before looking passed us, "Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes Damon-" He gave him bored look, "I actually have some." I watched Jeremy step closer to me, "I'll call you when I'm done." He planted a quick kiss to the side of my head walking passed us as Damon and I turned around.

"Jer," I watched him walk away before my eyes widened as they landed on Kol, "Damon, it's Kol!"

As Damon turned around Kol slammed the baseball bat against his neck and stared at the piece in his hand when it snapped in two on impact.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jeremy asked sounding completely shocked. Obviously the Original vampire had skipped the details of his species during introductions.

"Jeremy get back, he's an Original!" I looked at Jeremy with fearful eyes as Kol walked over to him.

Jeremy looked confused, "What?"

"No hard feelings mate," Kol grinned at him and began to pull an aluminum bat out from the holder, "But we're not buds."

I looked down watching Damon stir and as Kol looked the bat over and began walking towards us, "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum but hey, at least it won't break."

As Kol swung at Damon once more Damon swiftly moved grabbing the bat as it swung at him and stabbed Kol in the stomach with the piece of bat that had broken off and landed beside him on the ground. Jeremy and I watched silently as Kol fell to the ground in a heap.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy stepped closer still eying Kol in disbelief.

I stood there staring at the Original as Damon stumbled to his feet and quickly wrapped his arm around me to lead me away, "No, but it'll give us a head start."

After Jeremy managed to get into contact with Rose we all sat there wondering what our next move would be when I noticed Jeremy looked a little lost in thought. Going over I leaned down and looked him in the eye offering him a small smile.

"You know you can tell me if something's on your mind, right?"

Jeremy looked at me and then to Damon before sighing, "I-" He seemed to hesitate for a second then looked at the ground, "I just can't get over the fact Kol was actually a vampire."

"Well someone wanting to be your friend who need to be anything but ordinary so didn't that send of red flags?" Damon grinned at Jeremy, his remark earning a nasty glare from me.

"Klaus had him watch you Jeremy," I put my hand on his shoulder gently, "What matters is that we're going to find out who everyone's originated from tonight and if it's not Kol, there's all the more reason to attack him." I watched as Jeremy suddenly looked deep in thought, "Jer? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I could feel Damon's eyes on both of us as Jeremy sighed deeply. He looked as if he was at war with himself when he finally looked up at me.

"You can't say a word of this and promise me you won't go looking once I tell you, okay?"

Damon's eyebrow rose, "Wha-?"

"Promise me."

Jeremy's gaze was so intense that it left me speechless and only able to nod a response. He turned to look at Damon who gave a reluctant 'fine' and then took a deep breath, "I saw Kias."

My eyes widened, "You saw her?! Where is she?"

"Shh!" Jeremy stood up putting both hands on my shoulders, "Elena promise me you won't say anything."

Damon suddenly had Jeremy slammed against the wall and was looking at him with threatening eyes, "Where is she, Jeremy?"

"I can't tell you." He looked at Damon with defiance as he tried to get of Damon's grip.

I rushed over and managed to shove Damon away from him and then turned back to my little brother, "Can you at least tell us if she's okay?" When Jeremy nodded I sighed deeply in relief, "Well this makes things a whole lot different now."

I watched as Damon paced back and forth in the middle of the room, "If she's here and Kol is here, there's a really big chance he'll find her." Damon suddenly shot Jeremy a dangerous look, "Is that why he's here?"

"I don't know," Jeremy admitted truthfully, "He never mentioned any girls when he would talk to me and I didn't find that he was acting suspicious."

"That patch Bonnie spelled must be working then," I looked at Damon, "We should call Elijah just to be safe though."

Damon nodded and rubbed his temples muttering under his breath at how difficult the situation just got. I frowned and watched him, knowing there wasn't really anything I could say to him to take his mind off of things now. I looked back at Jeremy who gave me a small smile, which I returned without hesitation. Pulling out my phone I quickly found Caroline's name and sent her a text to tell Elijah that there was a possibility Kol knows where Kias is, and then pocketed my phone looking over at Damon once more.

When we arrived at a terrifying house that looked like it belonged in a horror movie we all piled out of the car as Damon gave the house a weary glance.

"This is the address," Jeremy muttered as we all walked closer to the house.

"Looks about right," Damon said more to himself then to us.

I quickly looked back at Jeremy, "Wait here." Turning back I took a step towards the house when Jeremy scoffed.

"Wha-? Why, so you guys can make out some more?" He glared at us both.

"Don't be a dick," Damon was using his calm, taunting voice, "Listen to your sister," We watched as Jeremy shook his head giving us a look of distaste before turning on his heel to go back to the car, "Thank you!"

Turning around Damon and I walked up to the door and once inside I used my phone as a light while Damon guided us through the halls looking around, "Ouff, it's like the Vampire Hoarders."

"Who is this Mary-person?" I asked quietly, shining my light around to see if we could find anything or spot said girl we came to visit.

"Scary-Mary." Damon stated, "She's really old, super creepy."

As we walked I looked towards Damon, "And how do you know her?"

His mouth twisted, "Well..."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." Shining my light on the walls to look at everything I continued to follow Damon.

"What? I said creepy, not ugly."

Suddenly there was a loud sound that came from a set of closed double doors behind us making Damon and I both turn around to face them. I looked at Damon who cautiously walked to the doors and opened them, looking inside as we both turned to see a dead woman pinned to the wall with a baseball bat piece piercing her chest. I stood there and gasped as Damon stepped a little closer.

"Mary." He sounded a little shocked, but there was clearly disappointment laced in his tone.

"Quiet contrary."

Suddenly the lights turned on as Damon and I swiftly turned around to see Kol sitting in a chair looking at us with an amused expression, the same aluminum bat from the batting cages slung over his shoulder. He eyed Damon and I before getting up and walking passed us.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast," Kol turned to us and pretended to look confused but the grin on his face gave it all away, "I don't quiet know what happened. I feel the time she spent with my family might have ruined her," He paused to look back at her then looked at Damon and I, "She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" I gave him a suspicious look.

He looked at me, "You mean, _'did I turn her?'_" I watched him pause pretending to look deep in thought and then smirk, "I think I did! But no wait- Maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period, and lets not forget the Elijah affair." He gave us both a knowing look, "I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from," He turned to give Mary one last look, "Now you never will."

I watched him as Damon pocketed his hands, probably glaring at Kol as he watched him perform his little act in front of us.

"So!" Kol suddenly turned to us and tapped the bat twice on the grunt before looking right at Damon, "Where did we leave off?"

Suddenly Kol swung the bat into Damon's knee causing him to collapse onto the ground. Swinging again he took out Damon's arm sending it flying back behind him to the point that his shoulder popped out of place. All I could do was stand there and watch helplessly as Kol assaulted Damon.

"Elena-" Damon grunted in pain, "Get out of here-!"

Knowing I had no choice but to listen to Damon's words I quickly rushed for the door but was blocked by Kol.

"According to my brother you're off limits," He gave me a stern look, "Please don't test me."

In a flash Kol sent me fly head-first into what felt like a wooden headboard. I held my head in pain and watched as Damon shot up and grabbed a hold of Kol's neck and threatened him, only to be flung back against the wall as Kol head-butt him.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" Kol mocked as he chuckled obviously amused at Damon's reaction, "Relax darling, I just want us to be even!" Kol walked over and watched as Damon attempted to pick himself up off the ground, "You snapped my neck, you killed my brother," There was a pause when Kol's voice became dark, "You kidnapped my woman, and then you humiliated me."

When I climbed off the bed I watched as Kol mercilessly slammed the bat down against Damon's spine several times before standing back to admire his work, "There. Now we're even."

Tossing the bat aside Kol turned around and walked passed me with a grin and then suddenly stopped in the doorway, "Oh yes, and another thing."

I rushed over to Damon and attempted to help him up looking right at Kol as his eyes landed on me, "I can't compel you to tell me since you're boys probably have you ingest vervain daily but, I can threaten Jeremy's life," He gave me a warning look, "I know Kias is here in Denver, so I want you to give her location away or Jeremy is next on my list to pay a visit to."

I bit my lip and stared at him contemplating on what to do.

When Damon was able to move he sat up and cast Kol an angry glare, "Like hell we're telling you anything."

"Of course," Kol chuckled with a smirk, "The heroic efforts of the former friends."

I slowly helped Damon to his feet, my eyes never letting Kol out sight. He watched us with an amused look on his face, "You can go to hell." Damon spat out angrily.

Kol chuckled once before giving us one more glance over his shoulder, "Jeremy it is then."

I felt my stomach drop as Kol disappeared out the door and looked at Damon quickly, "He's going to kill Jeremy."

Damon grunted and tried to walk but stumbled and crashed into the wall. I frowned going to him quickly and pulled his arm over my shoulder to support him again as we rushed as fast as we could to get outside. When we made it out the door and onto the step we noticed Jeremy with his arms crossed leaning against the door. I sighed in relief and helped Damon down the steps.

"What happened to him?" Jeremy called out as he came over quickly.

I looked at him and frowned, "Kol happened." We helped Damon over to the car and put him in the passengers seat while Jeremy got in the back and I got into the drivers side, "Did you see him?"

"No?" Jeremy looked at me, "Either he sped off when I wasn't looking or he used the back door?"

I sighed deeply and sat back as I drove, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the steering wheel tightly, "He knows Kias is here in Denver, Jer."

"What!?" Jeremy gave me an alarmed look, "How?"

"I don't know but, he had a hunch that Damon and I knew where she was and was going to go after you next because we didn't tell him anything," I glanced at Jeremy in the rear-view mirror, "He's going after her Jer, and I'm afraid he'll get to her before Elijah can make it here in time."

"Then we go and stall him so she can run," Damon suddenly said, "So little Gilbert, fess up. Where's she staying?"

I watched Jeremy frown, "She's at Chelcee Ardens house." I listened to Jeremy as he gave detailed directions on how to get there and turned the car around to head in that direction.

I frowned gripping the steering wheel tighter, "What are we going to do if he gets to her before we do?"

"Well if she's in hiding at that Chelcee-whatever's place," I could see Damon looking at me through the corner of my eye, "Then he's obviously not invited in, so unless he has arson on the brain and wants to burn the house down to draw her out, then there's not much he can do."

**[Kias' Point of View]**

I sat there on the couch flipping through channels for the sixth today and tried to find something that would make me sleepy. Chelcee had gone to bed almost three hours ago and yet here I was still wide awake. For some reason I couldn't relax, even after I took a bubble bath and drank some tea. Nothing seemed to be working.

I sighed in annoyance with myself, "This sucks." Tossing the remote to the side I flopped down on my side and watched The Bugs Bunny & Tweetie Show for the second time this evening.

Halfway through the show I heard someone walk up the steps and soon enough there was a knock at the door. Muttering to myself I go up and went over, secretly hoping it was Jeremy. At least then I wouldn't be bored and I'd have someone to talk to. Unlocking the door I quickly opened it. Looking up at my unexpected visitor I frowned.

"Elijah?"

He stood there with a worried expression on his face, "We have a problem."

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I love that scene so much. Kol's got so much bad-assery going for him that it's just so hard not to appreciate how sexy he is while beating the peaches right out of Damon. ;)**

**Not gonna lie either... I did that whole part with Kol talking to Damon and Elena from memory. No shame though, not afraid to admit that I raped the reply button on that clip when I found it on Youtube. Pretty sure I watched it a grand total of 100 times but hey, who's counting? ;D**

**Comment/review, all that lovely stuff you amazing readers do. :3**


	11. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys, just wanted to give you a heads up that this chapter has some violence in it and all that jazz. You guys might be a little upset with Kol as well, so I won't say anything else and let you guys get to it. :)**

**But yeah, enjoy the chapter! This next chapter makes up for my assault on the character. ^^;;**

* * *

I stepped aside and allowed Elijah to enter the house immediately closing the door behind him, "What do you mean, we have a problem?" I watched him carefully, when suddenly Chelcee came walking down the stairs with my duffel bag in hand.

I could instantly tell it was full and had a good guess as to what was going on now.

"He found me, didn't he?" I cast Elijah a knowing look as he nodded and thanked Chelcee for everything she'd contributed to my safety and then turned to me.

"We have to leave now. The men I have working to help keep you safe are currently stalling Kol but you and I both know they won't be able to hold him off for long."

I watched as Elijah took my bag and headed to the door. I gave Chelcee a sad look which she returned with a knowing smile, "If I can, I'll come back and visit when this is all over."

"I would like that very much," She smiled and waved a little, "Good luck, dear."

With that Elijah took me by the arm and quickly lead me out to an unfamiliar vehicle. I gave him a questioning look before my eyes landed on a very familiar figure standing beside the car.

"Elena!" I ran towards her and hugged her tightly before looking at Jeremy and Damon, "How did you guys get here?"

"We'll explain along the way, now lets go." Damon opened the door as the Gilbert siblings and I piled into the back, Damon and Elijah occupying the front.

When we were on the road Elena and Damon explained why they had come to Denver but failed to explain why Jeremy was sent here. Taking that as an obvious hint not to ask questions, I sat back and just enjoyed the short period of time I would have with my friends more before I had to go back into hiding.

Damon looked back at me, "You know, your boy-toy doesn't hit half as hard as you do when you're mad," He grinned, "I think you made him soft with your time in Paris."

I smiled small knowing Damon was trying to lift the tension in the car, "Maybe."

There was another long pause where everyone remained silent.

"So," I started awkwardly feeling everyone's eyes, including Elijah's, on me, "I take it you guys aren't going to be coming into hiding with me?"

"No, they're not." Elijah stated firmly, "I'm dropping them off at the next stop and then you'll be getting a on a plane to head to Canada."

"Canada?!"

"Yes. I found someone who was willing do it off the record books so Kol can't have someone look through the booking system and find your name. He doesn't know who you are or your real name," Elijah pulled out a passport and reached back to hand it to me, "All he knows is that you're in danger and is doing me a favor by getting you out of the country."

Jeremy and Elena watched as I flipped open the passport. There was no picture in it and the name given was Meralyn Deveau.

"Wait," Jeremy looked towards Elijah, "How's the flight attendant going to know that she's the one he needs to let on the flight?"

"When I drop Kias off at the air port she'll be accompanied by a man who goes by the alias 'Duncan'," Elijah turned at the next off ramp and drove to the nearest car dealership, "He'll see to it that Kias gets onto the plane without any problems, and will act on my behalf should Kol show up."

Elena frowned, "Why can't we go with her?" I could tell that she was surprised Damon made no argument either, or at least tried said a word since the comment on Kol being soft.

"And forget about your friends back in Mystic Falls?" Elijah pulled into the parking lot and packed the car then turned to look back at Elena, "Leave Kias to me. You all have something to worry about back home." With that said Elijah got out of the car and walked into the dealership.

I listened as Jeremy and Elena argued with one another on what do to or how to make Elijah change his mind about taking me away without them coming with me, when Damon suddenly got out of the car. I frowned and watched him silently when Elena got out to go and speak with him. Jeremy and I exchanged looks before also getting out of the vehicle.

"Damon say something," Elena looked at him in frustration, "She's your best friend and you're just going to let her get taken away?"

He looked at Elena and glared, "Yes," She stood there silently and watched him wide eyed, "It's because she's my best friend that I'm letting her go. Do you think I want that Original prick to get his hands on her? No!" He pointed to me not even noticing Elijah had walked out of the building and was watching him, "I flew to Paris to kidnap her and what happens? Kol trailed right behind and we ended up having to let her go. Elena she's better off if we don't get involved."

Jeremy glared, "How can you say that?"

"Jer's right," Elena stood her ground, "We could help protect her. Even if we brought her back to Mystic Falls, we could all try to put Kol down so she wouldn't have to run-"

"ENOUGH."

Everyone turned and looked at me shocked.

"Enough of the fighting!" I glared at them all, "I appreciate what you're all doing for me and I know it's not what you want but you guys can't protect me," My gaze immediately softened, "But at least this way I can protect you by leading Kol away. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Elena went to protest when Elijah finally stepped forward, "She's right." He watched the Gilbert siblings exchanged looks before giving a reluctant nod. Elijah walked over to Elena and handed her a set of keys, "These are your set of keys for the car they're bringing around for you. When they pull up I want you all to get in and leave immediately."

I quietly walked over to Damon and reached up touching his cheek, "Be good, okay? Make sure Alaric doesn't get hurt and for God's sakes don't aggravate any more people and make more enemies," He looked down at me with a soft expression like he would to a sister, "Okay?"

Damon sighed and placed a hand over the one I had on his cheek, "Okay, okay. I won't be a bad kid anymore." He forced himself to grin and then pulled away from when once the car arrived.

I quickly gave everyone of them hugs and wished them luck, waving goodbye when Damon drove the car out of the parking lot. I watched them leave with teary eyes but shook my head, knowing this wasn't the time or place to get emotional. Soon Elijah and I were on the road again and made it to the airport before noon hour. He'd come into the airport with and introduced me to the man he called Duncan and then left to go see if his assistance was needed to help stall Kol. Duncan and I sat in silence for almost two hours before a voice spoke over the intercom saying that all flights to Canada had been postponed due to bad weather, saying that it would be another six hours before we were to leave. I sighed deeply and sat back looking at all the people feeling as bored and frustrated as I am.

"Come on," Duncan suddenly stood up, "We're leaving until it's time to get on the plane."

I blinked, "Shouldn't we stay here?"

"No," He picked up my bag and started walking, "Elijah instructed me to get you out of the open should anything happen with our schedule."

I got up and followed him towards the exit when he suddenly stopped and took a protective stance in front of me. Getting that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I looked around him to see none other then Kol standing there looking extremely pleased. His eyes locked onto mine making a grin spread across his face.

"Playing a little game of hide and seek are we, darling?"

I frowned, "How did you find me?"

"Lets just say I didn't need to track you by that mark this time around," He stepped forward as Duncan held his hand out to stop me from walking around him, "And I see that this is your last line of defense. Well then, lets get this over with."

"Run!" Duncan instantly shoved me away and tackled Kol to the ground.

Knowing I wasn't going to get another chance like this I used my vampiric speed to zoom out of the airport and headed for the woods that were near the landing strip. If I had any chance to putting some distance between us I had to at least try to make it hard for him to track me. My eyebrows furrowed at the though. How exactly is he finding me so easily?

When I got a clearing I stopped to look around, "Shit, which way should I go." There was a long pause when all sounds around me seemed to mute. No birds chirping, no gentle gusts of wind, not even the sound of planes coming and going from the airport.

I felt my stomach drop as the same question popped into my head. My focus soon fell on my shoulder as I pushed back the material of my jacket to reveal that patch. If Kol can find me then the patch would be useless. I sighed and reluctantly ripped it off my shoulder carelessly tossing it to the ground. My head was too fuzzy with all the possibilities that I hadn't noticed a certain dark haired Original was now watching me from the trees.

Giving my head a shake I quickly looked around and began muttering to myself, "No time for day dreaming Kias, pick a direction."

"Still talking to yourself? That always was a nasty habit of yours," Kol's voice came from all over the clearing.

I frowned and tried not to be intimidated by him, "Go away Kol!" My eyes glanced around searching for him but to no avail I was only left to question where exactly he was hidden at this moment, "I'm not letting you catch me again Kol, I've had enough."

"Why run? Why not just stay where you are and talk to me?"

I whipped around to see a smirking Kol walking towards me from the same direction I was about to take off in. Taking a step back I frowned and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Now darling, you don't need to be so frightened of me," He stated simply, "I know you were only honoring your friends by allowing them to keep you hidden, which I have to admit is very admirable considering you did tell me once that if chasing you meant the price of a friend's life," He paused and stopped a few feet in front of me, "You'd stop running and stop resisting me."

I took another step back not having heard anything he'd said to me, "How did you find me?" My mind was racing that I couldn't seem to focus on anything but what his answer would be.

Kol smirked, "I had a which put a tracking spell on you," Closing the distance he reached out and stroked my cheek gently, "Very peculiar spell too." I could see his eyes momentarily flicker to the black patch that I had discarded earlier, making his eyebrows furrow in realization, "Seems you had a witch helping you as well."

I felt myself become stiff as he leaned down to inhale my scent, "Kol..." I could feel his lips graze the tender spot on my neck he always went for making me inhale sharply.

"Yes darling?" As he spoke his breath tickled my skin instantly giving me goosebumps.

I reached up placing my hands on his chest and began to push him away but soon found myself laying on my back on the ground, Kol above me with my wrists in one of his hands above my head.

He looked down at me suddenly getting dangerous look in his eyes, "I might have been a little too soft on you with the first time you slipped through my fingers but this time, I refuse to take no for an answer."

I tried to struggle to get out of his iron-like grip knowing what was about to happen, when I was lifted off the ground and slammed forcefully into a tree. Falling to the ground in a heap I cried out in pain, immediately knowing the impact had fractured my spine in several places. Through tear filled eyes I watched as Kol walked towards me making my body instantly shake with fear and my breath become ragged. I saw an amused grin appear on his face.

"Now Kias," He squatted down in front of me and placed a finger under my chin to make me look him in the eye, "Are we going to behave from now on? If not, I might just have to make good on my promise to school you all over again."

I felt the tears spill over as the pain shot through my back having been forced to look at him. My whole body ached as my broken spine healed itself. Trembling, I slowly reached a hand up to grab his sleeve gently and closed my eyes. I couldn't bare the thought of watching the amusement on his face when I cried, it was just too much.

"Dry your tears," He stated coldly suddenly pulling away from me and stood up, "We have to get moving."

I winced as I was roughly pulled up onto my feet by Kol. He gave one last look of warning before he started walking away, leaving me to follow behind in pure agony. When we arrived at a rather large house I knew I was looking at a rough few days, if not weeks, a head of me.

The next few days with him were torture. Kol would break several bones in my body and every time they would begin to heal, he would break a few more in different places. He would look at me with a grin and tell me that he was doing it to keep it interesting. I would always see him sit down across the room from with a glass of blood and drink as he watched me writhe in agony, repeatedly telling me I deserved this for disobeying him when he'd warned me not to run during our stay in Paris. It took every ounce of self-control I had left in me not to cry as he spoke to me, his tone always amused and a newly formed sadistic grin never leaving his face.

He enjoyed watching me squirm around in pain and starvation, said it gave him pleasure to see me in this much pain.

By the fifth day he'd finally decided to take pity on me and tossed me a blood bag before locking the door to the room he'd thrown me into the day we arrived at the house. He would pay me visits every now and then, ask me if I was sorry and demanded I beg for his forgiveness, breaking a few bones in my body if I didn't submit and repeat what he wanted me to. The more I defied him, the worse his temper got and the harder he'd be with me. By the end of the week every time he would enter the room I would expect a beating from him, always giving him a frightened expression and my body would involuntarily begin to shake.

I finished the blood bag Kol had left for me before he went off to bed the night before and sat back against the wall fighting back tears. Pulling my knees to my chest I thought about why I hadn't made a effort to run from him when he'd caught up me, or why I hadn't made a real effort to fight him off. I knew if he caught me I'd face this side of him I'd come to fear years and years ago, but I couldn't defend myself against those damn feelings for him. Damn that bastard and everything he's done to me, physically and emotionally.

My back tensed as the door suddenly flew open reveal a very unhappy looking Kol. I looked up at him slowly and watched as he approached. As a recent force of habit my eyes closed tightly to wait for a hit when I felt his hand touch my shoulder gently, his thumb rubbing against my skin in a soothing way. I opened my eyes slowly to look at him noticing his features had dramatically softened since last night.

"I want you to say you're giving in, and this will all be over," He looked at me calmly, "Alright, darling?"

_Darling_, he hasn't called me that since the day he caught me in the woods.

I slowly nodded and leaned into his touch when his hand rested against my cheek, "I-I won't leave you again, Kol..." I looked at him with teary eyes, "I promise."

He stared into my eyes for a moment as if searching for something before gently scooping me up in his arms, "Fair enough. Lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

**Awww, poor Kias. ):**

**I guess Kol redeemed himself when he stopped being a huge douchasorus rex at the end but still, beating the shit out of your "mate" is a little harsh. Oh well, we all had to wait and see his dark side sometime!**

**Like I said for those of you read what the author has to say at the very beginning (don't lie, we ALL skip that stuff at some point :P), I'll be making it up to poor Kias for having the shit beat out of her this chapter so stay tuned. *AKA - Kol's bipolar personality does a 360* :D**

**Comment/review and all that stuff you amazing fans do. ;D**


	12. The Other Side Of You

**Okay so since we had a really nasty chapter previously, I want to warn you guys, fluffy shit's about to go down so prepare to say 'aww's. I should also mention, grab the vomit bags. LOOL**

**Decided Kol doesn't need to be a huge jack ass the entire series, but I warn you, this is the one and only time I'm majorly playing around with his character's personality, so don't get used to the Kol you're about to see. ;)**

**And just so we're clear... I SUCK HARDCORE at writing sappy ANYTHING, so I won't be offended if someone messages me and tells me this chapter sucks monkey-unmentionables.**

* * *

**[Kol's Point of View]**

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Kias as she heavily slept, her fragile body clinging to my pillow tightly not wanting to release it. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I'd done to her the last few days. I felt disgusted with myself for hurting her so bad, but my temper got the best of me and I turned into that reckless monster I'd once been before meeting her. Not that anyone would ever know, I would never admit out-loud that she was the reason I'd changed. Getting up, I headed to the bathroom and had a quick shower before walking to the bed again. With a little tug I was gently able to pry my pillow out from her grip and slowly climbed in beside her, immediately pulling her to my chest. Her arms wrapped around my body tightly in an instant, and that's where I held her all night.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed Kias was still sound asleep in my arms. I smiled small and leaned down gently kissing the top of her head. I decided to lay still and watch her until she woke up, stroking her back ever so gently with my finger tips. When she began to stir she nuzzled my chest and pulled closer to me until she realized it was me she had, not my pillow. I watched her closely and ran my fingers through her hair as she looked up at me. Her eyes weren't as fearful as they had been, which truthfully made me breath a sigh of relief. I hated when she was frightened of me.

I could feel her trembling slightly against my body, "K-Kol, I-"

"Shh," I stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Just relax."

I felt her body relax just a tiny bit as she nodded slowly and nestled closer to me again, her face pressing into my chest. I couldn't fight back a smile, looking at how delicate she looked just now. We stayed like that for another hour or so before she sat up and looked at me. I tilted my head watching her, waiting for her to speak.

"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?" She bit her bottom lip nervously waiting for me to reply, obviously waiting for me to lash out at her like I had the passed week.

I slowly sat up and cupped her face gently, "No," Leaning down I claimed her lips in a soft kiss, which she immediately returned.

Deciding to be a gentleman and not push her I pulled away and got up walking around to the other side of the bed and held out my hand, "Lets go make breakfast, shall we?"

"Sure," Kias smiled small and got off the bed taking my hand in hers allowing me to link our fingers together instantly.

When I saw her cheeks start to turn a light shade of red I grinned to myself, "You're so beautiful when you're shy," I saw her cheeks flush a darker shade and chuckled leading her to the kitchen.

When we got there she pulled her hand away from mine and headed to the counter to start preparing everything but stopped as I walked up to her and hugged her from behind, "I'm doing the cooking this morning, go sit down and relax," I kissed the nape of her neck gently and then reluctantly released her and watched as she took a seat on a stool at the island.

**[Kias' Point of View]**

I watched as Kol began to make breakfast and felt myself touch the spot on my neck he'd kissed. My skin was still tingling everywhere from him being so gentle this morning. Frowning a bit I looked down at the island in front of me, all of last week suddenly seeming like it was just some sort of horrible bad dream. Kol had such an uncanny ability to ease any pain he'd ever caused me just with a single gentle brush of his fingers, always making me constantly forgive him for his harsh actions towards me. However this time was a little different then the others, and I wouldn't let myself forgive him so easily.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a plate full of my favorite breakfast foods was placed in front of me, "There you go, darling." I blushed slightly when his lips pressed against the side of my head.

I turned and watched him as he walked away, catching a glimpse of what I thought looked like a real smile on his face. I looked down at the plate of food and then back at him, "Thank you," He looked over his shoulder and winked at me making me blush again. There was a time when I would have given anything to see that smile, the very thought of it bringing back memories of when he would have never laid a brutal hand on me.

_"Dad," I came rushing through the door with a bright smile on my face, "There's a man here who wants to see you!" As I spoke three of my four younger sisters came dashing in after me._

_I could see Judith off to the side with a grin on her face, "He must be a suitor coming for one of you lovely ladies!"_

_Darla and Kelsey both squealed in happiness as Lilly looked at me with those big, beautiful baby blues of hers, "You saw him right? Is he handsome?"_

_"Oh he's more then handsome!" I sighed dreamily at a short memory he and I shared before he knew what family I belonged to._

_"Alright darlings," My father chuckled and stood up from his chair, "Where is this mysterious and handsome stranger anyways?"_

_There was a brief moment of silence before Nina came flying through the door, "He's here papa!"_

_Suddenly a very tall and exceptionally handsome young man at the door and gave a charming smile, "I hope I'm not intruding," We all looked over and there more squeals that suddenly erupted from my youngest sisters mouths._

_Father walked over with a bright smile, "Not at all, please come in."_

_The handsome stranger took a step into the house then bowed politely, "My name is Kol Mikaelson, sir," He offered my father his hand to shake and exchanged a few other words with him before glancing at all of us._

_Judith, happily married to our land lord, even gave Kol a second glance._

_"Forgive my rudeness," Father started before turning to face us all, "These are my daughters, Kias who is second oldest to my already married Judith," He motioned to us as Kol nodded his head in acknowledgement giving us both a charming smile, eyes lingering on me for a moment longer._

_"And my four younger daughters, Darla, Kelsey, Lilly and-" He paused and looked around to find Nina peeking at the handsome Mikaelson from behind Lilly, "And my very shy Nina, Lilly's twin."_

_After introductions were done father took Kol into his study and talked with him for what seemed like hours. Judith and I sat on the stairs while we watched our four mischievous younger sisters lean against the door spying, trying not to whisper loud enough for ther two men to hear. After a few more minutes later, the door suddenly opened and my sisters all stood up quickly looking at father. The look on his face told us all that he was more then pleased with the turn of events._

_Father turned to look at me, "Kias, please come here for a moment." With the look he was giving me, it seemed as if he was fighting back a smile._

_I blinked a couple of times as Judith pushed me up and gave me a shove towards father, as he took my hand and lead me into his study. Closing the door behind him I looked up at him curiously, "What did you need, father?" I smiled softly then remembered Kol was still in the room, and bowed my head in respect to him._

_Kol walked over and held out his hand for me to take, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Kias," When I offered him my hand he gently pressed his lips to my knuckles and flashed me a smile that only I was privileged to see._

_Father stood back and watched us both with a proud grin and then turned to go take a seat behind his desk, "So, lets discuss things shall we?" Kol and I nodded and walked over quietly taking a seat._

_"Kias," He turned to me with that same proud grin, "Mr. Mikaelson here has just asked for your hand in marriage."_

_My mouth flew open in shock, "Me?" I looked at Kol to see that he was giving me that smile again, "I would be honored." I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of marriage and children, just all the possibilities I would have now._

_After a few minutes of talking father got up and allowed Kol and I to speak in private. I watched as he left and closed the door behind him, allowing me turn and look up at Kol with a bright smile, "Did you mean it?"_

_"Of course I did, darling," Kol reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear gently, "I would like us to be married as soon as possible so we can leave together." I nodded and stepped closer to him._

_Kol closed the distance between us and leaned down claiming my lips in a soft kiss. I blushed and kissed back reaching up to grip his shirt gently. I could feel Kol grin against my mouth at the gasps coming from the other side of the door, making me pull away in embarrassment._

I gave my head a quick shake to bring myself back to reality and noticed Kol was watching me from across the island, eyes full of curiosity. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment and looked down at my plate, "I zoned out, didn't I?"

"You did," Kol chuckled, "Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

I contemplated lying to him but knowing the way I was reacting right now he'd more then likely see right through my fib, so I decided to take the easy road and sighed deeply giving in, "I was just thinking of the day you... Asked my father for my hand in marriage." I kept my eyes on my plate to avoid eye contact with him.

"Do you wish I was like that more often?"

"Truthfully?" I glanced up at him through my bangs noticing a playful grin on his face, "Sometimes." I bit my lower lip, "You were so kind and caring to me before you turned me, and sometimes when I'm with you I think of those times and it makes me a little upset."

Kol and I sat in silence for a few minutes before he got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked around to me and picked me up as if I was a bride in his arms. I instantly grabbed his shirt and looked up at him giggling softly, noting that playful grin had never left his face.

_Kol and I had been walking through the gardens of the large estate a friend of his family owned, my eyes wide with admiration at the beauty and art that surrounded the property. There were small fountains scattered everywhere on the property with one large one in the middle of a maze of rose bushes. The trees were cut and shaped to perfection, all strategically placed for maximum potential._

_I walked over to a small section that had flowers I didn't recognize scattered all over the garden, "Kol," I looked back at him and pointed to a beautiful pink flower, "What is that called?"_

_"That is a pink tiger lily," He walked closer to me placing his hand on the small of my back and then motioned to several other flowers with his free hand, "These are all lilies, just different colors."_

_I nodded with a bright smile, "They're beautiful." I leaned down and touched a petal to the pink tiger lily gently before pulling away to simply admire the scenery._

_"Maybe, but they're not nearly as beautiful as you, darling."_

_Suddenly my feet were swept right out from under me as I squealed gripping Kol's shirt, "Kol!" I giggled and kicked my feet slightly, "It's not polite to pick up a lady when she isn't expecting it!"_

_"On the contrary," Kol flashed a playful grin, "I much rather the element of surprise."_

Kol looked down at me, "This brings back a few fond memories."

"Like when you had picked me up out of the blue when we were visiting your friends estate after we'd left my homeland," I smiled up at him and kicked my feet a little out of habit, "You told me you enjoyed the element of surprise and insisted on carrying me for the rest of the day."

Kol shrugged with an innocent smile, "I couldn't help myself, much like I can't help myself right now."

Without another word Kol leaned down and claimed my lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. I released his shirt and timidly reached up to grip the back of his neck gently bringing him closer, that urge to feel him getting stronger. When he slowly pulled away I smiled up at him stroking the back of his neck with the tips of my fingers, feeling all the little goosebumps lift off his neck. He leaned in for another kiss, only pulling away enough to let his lips linger teasingly close to my own.

_It was later in the afternoon as Kol and I lay under one of the large trees just looking up at the sky, simply enjoying the silent company we had to offer. I could hear Kol sigh contently making a smile form on my lips. I felt my heart race a little when his hand brushed against mine, an innocent smile creeping its way onto his face. Timidly, I gently slid my hand into his, linking our fingers together. I could practically hear my heart quickly beating in my ears, trying to anticipate how he would react. Usually it was Kol that started every little bit of innocent or intimate fun, not I._

_In a flash Kol was hovering over me, eyes locked with mine as he gazed down at me with those eyes that seemed to dig deep into the depths of my soul. I glanced up as Kol moved our linked hands above my head and leaned down pressing his forehead against mine. We stayed like this for a moment before his mouth turned into a playful grin._

_"I must say," He murmured as his lips moved closer to mine, only stopping mere centimeters apart, "You look almost too good from underneath me."_

_I felt my cheeks heat up and giggled lightly pushing at his chest with my free hand. As I opened my mouth to protest his lips claimed mine in a fierce kiss. Until now, he would have stolen a gentle kiss or two, but this was much more passionate then anything he'd ever offered me before. Running my hand up from his chest to behind his neck I kissed back, knowing there was no need to be shy with him in this moment._

_"Darling, there is something I wish to tell you," He muttered as he slowly pulled back far enough away so I could look at him fully, "However, I do not know where to start."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat, but not in that way when you're flattered by a lover. I slowly nodded my head and watched as he tilted his head to the side, giving me an uncomfortable look._

_"Before I begin, I want you to know that you have no reason to fear me, alright?"_

_I frowned, "Why would I fear you?"_

_He took a moment to compose himself before pulling away from me completely to take his original spot beside me, his hand still gripping mine tightly as if he was afraid I would run away or simply disappear._

_"I'm not... I'm not what you think I am," He looked at me seriously, "To be blunt and honest, I'm not human."_

_I felt my body tense up at his words as my eyes locked with his, unable to break the contact, "What?"_

_"I'm not human," He repeated and then let out a careful sigh, "I'm an immortal. A vampire to be exact."_

_At first I wanted to laugh at his failed attempt to make a silly little joke, but the look in his eyes told me it would be foolish to take this as a humorous situation. I studied his face for any emotion and noticed that he only had one thing flicker in his eyes. Regret._

_"Kol," I bit my lip out of habit and slowly reached my free hand up to touch his cheek gently, "Why did you not tell me earlier?"_

_He chuckled half-heartedly, "Would you have believed a man who had just walked into your life if he had divulged such a secret in the beginning?"_

_I looked down a little unable to answer him. I was still processing this new bit of information, and to be honest it was more confusing the frightening. When Judith, Darla and I were young, mother would always tell us scary stories before bed. She told us to be weary of the creatures that lurk in the night, leaving us to believe they were an omen of misfortune and bad luck. Kol however, had me completely forgetting mothers warnings as he sat here revealing his true self to me. I found myself so enticed and still so hopelessly in love with him that I would allow myself to be blind to his inhuman ways._

_"I'm not frightened of you," I looked at him boldly, "I won't leave you if do not wish me away."_

_I felt Kol relax as his hand reached up cupping my cheek gently, "Thank you."_

* * *

**Yeahhh, so I decided after writing this well... five times over, that sappy/romantic things are definitely NOT my favorite thing to write. I mean yeah, it's nice to read, but I can't write these things. I just end up laughing as I type, which I'm sad to admit, happened while typing this chapter out. I much prefer writing stuff that ends up in violence, no shame to admit that outloud. XD**

**Like I said at the beginning, this is the first and last time I'm shifting Kol's character from what we normally see, to sickeningly sweet. However, it did give me the chance to reveal stuffs about their past. If you guys would like to see more flash backs let me know, as I can easily incorporate them into the storyline now that I have a good idea of where this is going. :)**

**Anywhooo, comment/review! Like I said at the beginning as well, if this chapter gets no love, I won't be offended. XD**


	13. When You Least Expect It

**Hey guys! :D**

**I feel as if I need to type out a humorous chapter, seeing as how the story has yet to feature a chapter that makes someone laugh. I also would love to announce that Kol's bipolar personality has made a reappearance, so enjoy. ;)**

* * *

The next day I woke up wrapped in a warm embrace, Kol's chest pressed against my back while his arms locked me in place. I couldn't help but smile small. It had been so long since he'd held me like this. I slowly let myself sink back and melt into him, blocking the past events to simply enjoy this comfortable moment. I felt his arms wrap around me tighter as he slowly woke up, his nose nuzzling against the top of my head making me giggle a little.

"Morning, darling," Kol muttered, his voice still sounding fairly groggy.

I smiled and looked back at him, "Morning sleepy head." Sighing contently I slowly traced random designs on his arms.

Kol chuckled, "It's been a long time since you were so relaxed in my arms, Kias," He planted a kiss on my head before releasing his grip enough to allow me to turn and face him. His eyes immediately locked with mine.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared into my eyes with such intensity, "Kol?"

"Yes darling?"

"Is something wrong?" I tried not to sound nervous but with his stare boring into me, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

Kol remained silent for another few minutes before smiling small, "It's nothing," He reached up and brushed some hair from my face, "I'd forgotten how mesmerizing your eyes were, that's all."

If I had a human heart, it would have definitely skipped a beat at those words. I smiled warmly at him and kissed him gently. I could feel his hand snake around the back of my neck to lock me firmly in place as he kissed back, quickly rolling us over so I was on top of him now. When he released me I slowly pulled away and looked down at him, tilting my head to the side noticing Kol's eyes seemed full of turmoil.

"Kias," He paused before breathing out a heavy sigh, "Do you forgive me?"

I felt myself tense. I hadn't been expecting him to ask for my forgiveness, not Kol. He'd made it clear once before that he never had or never would apologize or beg for anything, that it was beneath him. Yet here he was, asking me for the very thing he'd once forbid himself to do. I stared down at him speechless, knowing my lack of response would agitate him. Kol would immediately assume I was going to mock him or give him a hateful remark, but truth was I didn't know whether to forgive him or not.

Looking down into his eyes I could see the tiniest bit of his vulnerable self shining through, something very rare for this headstrong, heartless Original. I could also tell he was trying not to lose his patience with me as he waited for my response. His body was becoming tense with anticipation and his hands that were once running up and down my back had now locked themselves into place against my hips.

Taking a deep breath I slowly cupped his cheek gently, running my thumb over his cheek bone gently, "I... I honestly don't know yet," I felt his body fully tense under me and felt my stomach drop, "I won't lie to you and tell you that I have if I haven't, Kol. Please respect that."

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" His voice was strained. I could practically hear the restraint in his voice, his temper begging to be released. Kol didn't like it when things didn't go how he had planned, and with how he was reacting at this moment I automatically assumed that he was in fact expecting me to say yes.

I sighed and sat up a little more looking down at him, "It won't be that easy Kol, not this time."

Suddenly I was on my back with Kol hovering over me. His eyebrows were furrowed with confusion, "Why can't you just tell me you've forgiven me?"

I frowned, "Kol-"

"Don't bring up last week," Kol bit back sharply as he narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to hear about that again."

"And that's why I can't forgive you so easily," I looked up at him and matched his glare, "I'm not going to give you that satisfaction without you having to work for it."

Kol shot backwards off the bed onto his feet, his hands now on his head as he paced. I sat up and watched him. He was a mess, and couldn't understand why I wasn't submitting this time. I could also tell that he was still confining that inner savage animal waiting for the chance to be released.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" His voice had become more forceful, the frustration laced in every word.

I bit my lip and looked away, not wanting to look at him like this. I wouldn't allow myself to watch him tear himself apart, "It's not that easy. I can't just give you an answer, you just have to earn it."

I jumped at a loud crashing sound and looked over to see Kol had thrown the arm chair that was placed against the wall by the window across the room. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my body become tense. If I didn't stop him, he would more then likely destroy the entire room or turn on me again.

"Kol, calm down!" I quickly jumped off the bed and carefully made my way closer to him.

His now dark eyes landed right on me. In a flash I was pinned against the wall, quickly letting myself go limp in his iron like grip. His eyes were red and his fangs were bared. Kol was dangerously close to a blind rage and if he felt like I was even going to attempt to fight him off, there would be a repeat of what I had endured when he caught me.

"I don't understand," He snarled and leaned in close to me never breaking eye contact, "Why won't you just say you forgive me?!" Hesitantly I reached up and touched his cheek, feeling his freeze under the contact. There was a moment where he didn't move at all until he pushed away, "You're going to run again, aren't you?"

I felt my heart break a little watching him. Kol had now taken a seat on the bed and held his head in his hands. Taking a couple deep breaths I walked over slowly and took a seat beside him, gently resting my hand on his shoulder.

"No," I sighed, "I'm not going to run again. What good would it do me if I tried again anyways? You'd find me and we'd be right back here to square one."

Kol turned his head to look at me, "I don't believe you."

"I'm not leaving," I repeated giving him a small reassuring smile.

His eyes searched my face for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest, "I don't deserve you," He buried his face into the crook of my neck, pulling me closer to his body.

_I don't deserve you._ I never thought in my immortal life that I would ever hear Kol speak those words. If the situation had of been different, I might have questioned at that moment if Kol was in his right mind.

I hugged his waist and sighed, "Don't say that Kol," I closed my eyes and smiled small envisioning his smiling face, "Before all of this... When I was human, it was so much easier then it is now."

He remained silent and simply held onto me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until my cell phone started to ring. I looked around and noticed my bag was on the dresser across from the bed. Kol slowly released me and watched as I walked over and picked it up. _Caroline._ Deciding to get this over with, I accepted the call and brought the phone to my ear.

"Caroline," I smiled small.

_"Oh thank God!"_ Caroline sighed heavy with relief, _"When Elijah told us that the plan fell through, we were all so worried Kol might have seriously hurt you or killed you!"_

I could feel Kol's eyes on me as he listened to what Caroline said, waiting to hear what my response to her would be.

"I'm okay Caroline," I paused, "He didn't hurt me."

Suddenly there was scuffle for the phone on the other end and Jeremy's voice boomed loudly.

_"Where are you? We're coming to get you right now-"_

"No Jer," I frowned, "Don't come. I'm fine, I promise. Kol hasn't hurt me and he won't, just trust me."

_"Are you crazy Kias?"_ Elena yelled in the background, _"He's dangerous and he's unpredictable. I know you two have history but he can still hurt you."_

I smiled small at their concern, "Just trust me on this guys, please," I glanced over at the bed from the corner of my eye and noticed Kol no longer sat there.

There was a pause before Elijah's voice spoke through the speaker.

_"Kias,"_ I swallowed waiting for him to continue, _"If you think this is right, then I won't come looking for you. If he hurts you after this last chance, do not hold me responsible for my actions. Am I clear?"_

I nodded knowing very well that he couldn't see me, "I understand and I sincerely appreciate your concern for my well-being. He's not going to hurt me Elijah, I promise you that."

After a few more minutes of convincing we all finally said what could very well be our last goodbyes. It was hard parting with my friends but I knew my place was here right now, with Kol.

"They don't seem convinced."

I turned around to see Kol leaning against the wall looking down at me. I offered him a small smile and shrugged a shoulder carelessly. Saying goodbye to my friends really brought my decision to stay put with Kol to light, and almost brought peace to the idea. I could stop worrying about their safety on the topic of them being hunted by the unpredictable Original.

"You lied to them," Kol's brows furrowed, "Why would you do that if you were cross with me?"

I walked to him and leaned up kissing his jawline gently, "Maybe I have forgiven you," I pulled back a little and winked, "A little."

Instantly the mood in the room lifted as Kol shot a small smile at me, "You have?"

"A little, but it's still going to take a long time for me to fully forgive you," I tilted my head, "So I guess you'll have to make due with what you've got for now."

There was a moment of silence between us as Kol looked away from me seemingly lost in thought. I observed him curiously, waiting for whatever it was he would do next.

"So," A grin slowly appeared on his face," With the little bit of forgiveness that I've earned, what is it I'm allowed to do?"

"Hug me, that's about it." I stated innocently.

Kol looked at me, grin widening, "Really now?"

"Yep," I crossed my arms, "You have to earn anything passed the hug."

There was a playful glint in his eyes, "So you're telling me you're not going to even let me kiss you anymore?"

"Nope. The kiss you got on the bed this morning was the last one for a while."

"Not even the cheek?"

"Possibly. Haven't decided if you're allowed to do that yet."

"That's cruel."

"Oh it gets worse."

"How could it possibly get worse?"

"No sex. For a long while."

Kol suddenly fell silent and just stared at me like I'd gone insane.

I pat his shoulder gently and then started for the door but was captured from behind by him, and soon found myself underneath him on the bed once again.

He looked down at me with intensity, "I don't believe I can wait a long time, darling."

"Too bad," I mirrored his signature smirk, "You have to wait."

He contemplated his actions for a moment before leaning down so close that I could practically taste his breath on my lips, "As you wish," His finger tips slowly ran down my sides causing me to shiver, "One innocent, little kiss perhaps?"

"On the cheek maybe," I held my ground knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

He slowly closed the space and pressed his lips to my cheek gently before pulling back and planting another one closer to my ear, "You're such a tease Kias," His lips pressed against my temple, "You know very well that I'm not a patient man. I'll need you before you feel ready to give me what I want."

I shuddered and played with his shirt, "Oh well, guess you'll have to deal."

"You don't really want to wait, do you?" He pulled back and grinned looking down at me, "You just want to punish me."

I pretended to think for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I feel with this whole ordeal punishment is in order. Besides, I'm capable of entertaining myself for the time being."

I could tell it was taking Kol the entirety of his self-restraint not to take me right then and there, "And just how long will I have to wait until sex is welcomed again?"

"Hmm," I blinked, "Good question."

"Kias," He glared at me.

I smiled innocently up at him, "A year."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, a year."

Kol became abnormally quiet as I watched his face go from playful to serious, "Tell me you're joking." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Oh I'm not joking, I'm saying you have to wait a year."

I saw his eyes get dark, "Come on now, you can't resist me that long."

"Maybe so," I leaned up and brushed my lips against his quickly and pulled back just as fast, "Mm, you might be right though, a year is quite a long time. I can't keep myself entertained _that_ long," I watched the corners of his mouth twitch, "Possibly a few months then, maybe five."

Kol groaned, "Kias."

I giggled at his dramatics, "Five."

"Four?"

"Five."

"That's still too long."

"Kol, a day for you is too long. And besides, this is supposed to be punishment, remember?"

He scoffed, "I can't help it if I find you that irresistible. Most women would be flattered that a man wanted them that badly."

"Can't help it."

"I won't stand to keep my hands off you for any longer then a month," He suddenly stated with a challenging tone.

"Maybe in your mind, but I can be just as stubborn as you Kol. Five months."

"One." He looked down at me with a grin that begged to be kissed.

Before I started to argue with him I suddenly remembered the predicament I was in. I hadn't fully realized I was pinned down underneath him on the bed, completely at his mercy.

"Are you planning on keeping me here all day?" I pretended to act bored.

He shrugged and moved his arms allowing his entire body weight drop down on me, "Possibly."

"Kol that's not fair, you're a lot stronger then me and I-" I froze as his lips pressed against my neck. That bastard, he knows the spot on my neck that make me melt, "can't fight you off." I bit my lip after finishing my sentence, only earning a nip from Kol.

His teeth suddenly grazed my most sensitive spot, "Give in," His hands ran down my sides until they reached the bottom of my shirt, "I'll play nice from now on, I promise."

* * *

**Muhahaha, cut off right before she answered! Poor Kol, won't know if he got any or if she stuck to her guns. ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last four chapters, I appreciated the feedback. :D**

**I'm just giving a heads up that next couple of chapters are going to probably be a little boring but I feel like I need to expose what happened between them at some point, so I'm going to take the opportunity to dive right into what happened to make Kias run. :)**

**Comment/review, all that wonderful stuff you awesome peeps do! :D**


	14. 1872

**Hey all! So like I said in the last chapter, I've going to delve right into Kias' past and I'm going to reveal why she took off and was running from Kol for such a long time. I'm going to be up front and warn you all that there WILL BE detailed violence in one of these next couple of chapters, so please keep that in mind. If you don't enjoy reading such things, then skip passed the violence by all means. :)**

**Also... I got a message from one of my readers asking if I'm planning on writing a detailed smut scene with Kol and Kias. To tell the truth, I haven't really thought about it... XD**

* * *

_Paris, 1872_

_I walked down the streets with my hands in my jacket pocket watching as people walked passed me not giving me a second glance. I had made it my priority to become invisible and to sneak in and out of any town or city I landed in, but for some reason he always seemed to know where I was. I had been running for nearly twenty years now, and everywhere I went to, Kol would appear out of no where. I would hear his name and take off before anyone had a chance to recognize me and grab me, as many were already fearful of him because of his nasty reputation and were trying to get on his good graces. Everyone knew I would be the easiest means of making him happy with the work of any lowly vampire with a death wish. Unfortunately for them, Kol has no forgiveness within in him and would more then likely kill whoever captured me rather then let them go._

_It had been a long time since I'd last been in Paris, and walking down these streets only caused memories of death to come flooding back. This had been one of the first places Kol had brought me a few years after he had turned me, choosing this as his town to /train me/. I grimaced at the thought of all those lives I had taken for his entertainment, making me sick to my stomach._

_As I silently made my way through the streets I eventually ended up in front of a hotel with a name I couldn't pronounce and contemplated staying the night. If Kol was able to find me so quickly, was it really worth one good night sleep? I argued with myself over the possibilities but ended up going inside and got myself a room, ignoring the fact that Kol could possibly be here in Paris trying to pin point my location. After I handed the nice lady some cash she spoke to the boy who would bring me to my room and followed him until we stopped at the door. He quickly walked away after unlocking the door for me, not even uttering a single word to me. I blinked and thought nothing of it and soon went inside, closing the door behind me and flicking the lights on._

_"Long time, Kias."_

_My stomach felt as if it did several flips as I looked over to see a smirking Kol sitting in the arm chair, "H-How did you find me?"_

_"Wasn't very hard," He stood up and walked over to me, "I told you. Wherever you run to, I will always be there to catch you." He reached out to touch my cheek, "You can't escape me, darling."_

_I slapped his hand away and backed up, "Don't touch me."_

_"Now Kias," He stepped forward matching every step I took, "I taught you better manners then that."_

_Before he could touch me again I quickly pulled the door off its hinges and threw it right at him, using it as a distraction to run out of the hotel. I managed to make it out on the streets before I heard him calling after me, and took off in any direction I could. My thoughts raced back to that bell hop and I grimaced at the thought of him working for Kol.. Using my heightened speed I quickly whisked through the crowds and made a break for any place that looked relatively safe and soon found myself at a small shop that looked like it was rarely stepped into._

_I quickly rushed in and closed the door behind me then turned around to face a middle aged woman. She was standing on the other side of the counter and was looking at me with curious eyes._

_"You seem troubled dear," She smiled softly, "Can I help you with anything?"_

_I blinked and felt myself relax a little at her kindness, "There's a man chasing after me and I don't know where else to go..."_

_She stood there and watched me for a moment before walking around the counter, "I usually don't help vampires but there's a gentle vibe coming off of you," She walked to a door and opened it motioning for me to enter, "Please, make yourself at home."_

_I smiled gratefully to her and walked through the door. She gently closed the door behind me and left me to take in all my surroundings. The room was filled with older furniture that looked like it had all been passed down through generations, giving it an awkward homey feeling. I walked around taking in everything I could and felt my body tense as the door the shop opened. I silently walked to the door and stood there listening to what was going on._

_"What can do for you, sir?"_

_"I'm looking for a friend," I felt a shiver down my spine at the sound of Kol's voice, "And I was wondering if she might have passed through?"_

_"Sorry but you're the first person I've seen today," The woman spoke clearly, her tone not wavering against the Original._

_I heard Kol let out a short chuckle, "I see," I heard his foot steps walking towards the entrance to the store when they stopped, "You know, you're not a very good liar."_

_"You're not fooling anyone either," She bit back, "What business do you have with her, vampire?"_

_I blinked and remembered that she had made a comment about me being a vampire before offering me shelter on this side of her home. /How does she know we're vampires?/ Checking the door for any holes or even a crack to peek through I finally found one and watched what was going on. Kol was now turned and facing the woman, a smirk spread across his face._

_"I don't believe that is any of your concern," He eyed her and then set his gaze on the door I was hiding behind, "If you think hiding her from me will do any good, I won't hesitate to burn this place to the ground."_

_Suddenly Kol groaned in pain as he clutched his head as the woman stared down at him as she walked around the counter, "You're really going to threaten a Bennett witch?" She stepped closer as Kol dropped to his knees still groaning in pain, "I asked you a question and I would like to have an answer. What business do you have with her?"_

_My eyes suddenly went as I watched the scene unfolding. She had taken Kol down so easily, it made a new found respect for these servants of nature bubble inside of me._

_"Well if you won't answer me," She continued to stare down at him, suddenly releasing whatever magic she had used to cause him pain, "Then I think it best for you to leave."_

_Kol took a moment to catch his breath before standing up. He narrowed his eyes at the witch in front of him before turning around and walking to the door, "You will soon learn that I'm not a patient man and will stop at nothing to get what I want." With that said, he disappeared out the door without another word._

_I let out a shaky breath and stepped back from the door, immediately going to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat. Soon enough, the woman walked through the door and joined me._

_"Well," She smiled and sat across the room from me, "He certainly seems like a charmer."_

_I looked at her and smiled small, "He was at one time, but now he's out of control."_

_"Mind telling me why you're running from him?" She was looking right at me, a serious expression written across her face._

_I nodded slowly feeling as if I owed her an explanation, seeing as how she protected me instead of handing me over. I was a vampire, one of natures abominations, but yet she still had the kindness in her heart to help me._

_"It's a long story so I will tell you the summerized version," I took in a deep breath and then sat back a little in my seat, "I met him when he was traveling through the country side in England when he had been in the small town near our farm asking one of the merchants about my sisters. My father and mother were known around the land because our family had only daughters that were all of age, so of course that brought in a lot of suitors. My mother had sadly passed away after giving birth to my two younger twin sisters. We were fortunate enough to have a devoted and loving father who allowed us to be picky with our suitors, and only wished for our happiness. He didn't feel like he had to let us go, and told us if we wished to hold out until we found someone we could learn to love, that we would wait for nothing more then our happiness._

_When I had first encountered Kol in the town, he instantly captured my heart. He was the most polite gentleman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and was internally happy that he chose to offer me more of his attention then all of the other ladies in the town. When he showed up at our farm a few days later, he had come to ask for my hand in marriage and I blindly agreed to it."_

_The Bennett witch nodded and listened as I talked to her about all of the moments of our time together where he had truly been a gentleman, up until the night he turned me and then marked me. As I spoke I spared her the gory details of my first few kills and explained how Kol used my feelings for him as a way to persuade me into fulfilling his every wish._

_"I have to ask," She sat back comfortably in her seat, "What made you realize he wasn't what you thought he was?" _

_I watched her silently for a few minutes and then looked at my hands, "The last night I was with him he was in a nasty mood and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He became so violent that he frightened me," I paused and cringed at the memory, "He took his anger out on me because he knew I would forgive him. When he finally settled down I tried to comfort him again, but he snapped again and hauled me outside with him. We arrived at a small park where several young children were playing despite the fact it was night time, and he..." I bit my bottom lip fighting back tears, "He demanded that I tear them apart in front of him as a way to please him. When I refused he broke both of my legs and I was forced to watch as he tore those children apart without mercy, and then went after the parents who had come running after hearing the screams."_

_The witch remained silent as I told her the less-gory version of what happened. The memory made me nauseous, "I love children and have always wanted a family of my own, and Kol knew that. He'd never once asked me to kill an innocent child when we would hunt knowing very well that I would out-right refuse, but that night he lost himself and turned into the monster I knew he had hidden behind a mask of fake kindness and affection."_

_"So you ran?" The witch asked slowly._

_I nodded, "The minute my legs were healed I ran like hell. At first I just wanted to be away from him to let him set himself straight and give him some time to realize what he had done, foolishly thinking that some time to himself might help, but it made things worse. When he realized I was missing he went through the town and slaughtered whoever got in his way until he found me, but I'd managed to get away from him again before he could harm me," I sighed deeply, "It's been like that ever since. He'll destroy anything in his path to get me back, and he's more then willing to kill whoever attempts to help me."_

_A surprisingly calm silence fell over us as I sat there watching the Bennett witch take in my entire story, allowing her to make her own opinions on the matter. After a few more minutes she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. I got up walked behind her as she led me to a small room that looked like it was used for storage. There were bottles filled with herbs and liquids that lined the walls on the shelving, as well as large, tattered books that I assumed were filled with spells and incantations._

_"I'm afraid to say that I can't offer you shelter here," She sat down after grabbing several things, "But I'm going to help you get out of the country so you can find a man named Elijah."_

_"Elijah?"_

_She nodded, "He's also an Original, like the man who is chasing you," She dropped some herbs in a mortar and crushed them, "I feel for your situation but, I won't be able to protect you from that man like Elijah will."_

_I watched her closely and nodded sadly, "I understand."_

_"It would seem Kol can track you by that mark you spoke of," She added a few different colored herbs to the mixture and crushed them as well, "This mixture of herbs I'm preparing will help you slip out from under him for a short period of time."_

_I looked at her wide eyed, "Really?" I looked at my marked shoulder taking into consideration what she was saying could possibly be the answer to all those questions from all these years running from him._

_She nodded, "I'm going to contact Elijah once I'm finished to let him know he will be expecting you, and then we will draw Kol here so I can occupy him long enough for you to flee."_

_I stared at her in awe. I already owed her more then my life for sending Kol away when he had first appeared, and now I felt like I owed her my immortal life ten times over. I remained silent and watched her as she finished the blend of herbs and added them to a glass, soon filling it with water and used her magic to heat the tea. _

_"Here," She picked up the glass and held it out to me, "Drink that all down to the very last drop and I'll be right back."_

_I nodded and did as I was told, taking my first sip of the hot liquid. I grimaced at the taste but forced it down trying not to gag. I hadn't noticed until my second gulp that she added a tiny hint of vervain to the concoction, making it even harder to swallow the tea. A few minutes later I set the empty glass down and walked to the door looking around to see where she had gone to._

_"Have you finished the tea?" She looked at me as she turned the corner and smiled when I nodded my head, "Good. Now listen carefully," She walked back into the room and stood beside a map and pointed to city, "This city is called Baltimore. Elijah is currently there finishing up some business he had to take care of and will be waiting for you before he leaves for his next destination. You'll notice while you're with him that never sticks around anywhere for too long and is always on the move from city to city."_

_I nodded and watched as she mapped out a safe route for me to get to this Elijah-person safely. She stated that if I moved fast and used my inhuman speed, I should make it to Baltimore within a day at most._

_"Now as for your aggressive counter part," She looked right at me, "I'm going to need to hold him here with a spell using your blood, so hold out your hand for me."_

_I watched as she grabbed an empty wine glass and a sharp knife, setting the glass down on the table and held her hand out for me. I timidly placed my right hand in hers and watched as she sliced my palm deeply, allowing a significant amount of blood to spill into the glass. Once she was satisfied she released my hand and set the knife down._

_"I'll keep a tracking spell on you long enough to make sure you're out of the city before I release the hold I'm going to put on him, and then unfortunately you're on your own until you get to Elijah," She stated before holding a hand over the glass filled with my blood and uttered an incantation. Once she was finished she gave me one last look, "I'm sorry that this all I can do for you, but I don't want any more involvement in this situation then I've already gotten myself into."_

_"I understand that and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this," I frowned, "I'm forever in debt to you."_

_She shook her head with a smile, "Don't worry about it," She picked the glass up and tipped it so a little blood spilled on a piece of parchment she had laid out on the table, "You remind me of a young vampire I'd met not too long ago named Lexi. She is a good and kind soul, just like you are."_

_I smiled small watching her, "Thank you..."_

_She chanted another incantation and stopped once the parchment was set a blaze, "There. You'll have three hours to get as far away from here as possible so make good use of that limited time."_

_I quickly nodded and followed her out of the room and into the store, "How long will the tea you fixed for me last?"_

_"I made it potent enough that you should be in the clear for at least a month," She looked at me before tipping the glass I hadn't noticed she had in her hands and spilled my blood in a circle on the floor, "I need you to lure him inside let him touch you," She motioned to the circle that had now began to disappear, "Once he steps into this circle I'll incapacitate him and then I want you to leave immediately."_

_I bit my lip, "Why does he have to touch me?"_

_"It's the only way to activate this spell," She looked at me, "Even if it's barely noticeable, any skin to skin contact will activate the circle and he'll be trapped until you're in the clear like we discussed."_

_"Alright," I gave her one last look before going to open the door to the store. It was now nightfall and the streets were conveniently empty, making it a perfect scenario for Kol to make an appearance. I looked up and down the streets for any signs of him when I felt his eyes on me._

_"Finally decided to come out and play, have we?" My eyes quickly fell on him as he smirked and walked across the street towards me. I pulled back into the store attempting to close the door but the handle was wretched out of my hands as he slammed the door wide open and stalked towards me, "Why don't you be a good girl and come with me instead of making this harder then it needs to be, hmm?"_

_I backed away from him and stopped when I knew I was in the marked area, "Why? So you can hurt me for disobeying you and running?"_

_Kol, unaware of the plans against him, walked right into the trap and looked down at me with an amused glint in his eyes, "Now darling, why would you ever think that I would hurt you?"_

_The second I felt his fingers brush against my cheek he dropped to the ground in agony as the witch stepped out of her hiding place, "Go, now!"_

_I dashed towards the door and gave Kol one last look before disappearing into the night._

* * *

**So I'm not gonna lie, I'm really disappointed with this chapter but I've already tried writing it out several different ways, that I've given up and decided that I'm just going to post it as is. I tried to add in as much as I could without making it too boring, and hopefully in the madness I didn't jump around too much and actually made sense. LOOL**

**And yes I know, the Bennett witch wasn't named in this, but the way I see it is that she's never going to be mentioned again so why bother naming her. XD**

**Comment/review and all that fun stuff, again this a chapter I won't feel bad if I don't receive any love for. :)**


	15. Savoir And Thanks

**Okay so guys, just warning that the next chapter is the last flashback and is the one with the violence in it so enjoy the peace while you can. ;)**

**And also, it has gentleman Elijah in it, but please don't make any assumptions about what you read. I just want to clear this up that Elijah was never competition against Kol nor does he care for Kias as a lover. This is how their brother/sister bond is sort of formed. :Db**

* * *

_Like a blur, three days had quickly passed since I fled to meet Elijah. The minute I'd arrived he introduced himself and then we were off to a place called Chicago. When we arrived he immediately went to find a man who he would not name in front of me, telling me he had information on a man and woman who had gone into hiding many years ago. All he told me was that their names were Rose and Trevor, and that when caught they would be executed immediately._

_It was early the next morning that Elijah had left me in the hotel room he had gotten for the two of us, promising me no one would know that I was even in the city. He said he was going to meet that man again today to discuss the right course of action, as this man had a very reliable source tell him exactly where Rose and Trevor had last been spotted. It was late in the afternoon once Elijah returned, looking rather pleased making me assume that the outcome was favorable._

_"Have you kept yourself entertained in my absence?" Elijah walked over and sat down beside me on the couch._

_I nodded and turned to look at him, "Can I ask something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"What did those people do? Rose and Trevor."_

_Elijah took in a deep breath, "That's quite a long story, so I'll make this short," He shifted to a more comfortable position, "In the late 1400's, I was introduced a beautiful woman named Katerina Petrova who had traveled to England from Bulgaria. She strongly resembled the first Petrova, being a woman named Tatia. I introduced her to Niklaus that evening, and later extended an invitation for her to remain in the castle with us."_

_I turned around and leaned back on the arm of the couch and pulled my knees to my chest comfortably and watched him, extremely interested in this little history lesson. Kol had once told me about the Petrova doppelganger and the obsession Niklaus had with finding one alive, but I never fully understood as Kol never told me the real story._

_"Katerina and I spent a lot of time together while Niklaus went out to tend to his own personal affairs, and she would discuss things about her past with me while I sat and listened," Elijah paused with a small smile as if to reminisce on a fond memory, "I had started to develop feelings for Katerina, and eventually tried to persuade Niklaus to spare her life, which in the end of course only angered him. I was sent out to find Katerina after she ran once she knew of Niklaus' plans for her," He looked at me, "It was Trevor and Rose who aided in her escape. That is one reason why I hunt them."_

_"I see," I took everything he said in and pieced things together, "Kol told me a little bit about Niklaus and his obsession with the doppelganger but he never told me why he wanted to find one so bad."_

_Elijah looked at me, "Did Kol tell you about the sun and moon curse?" When I shook my head his continued, "It was a curse placed on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf gene, although the vampires and werewolves both think that it is a curse put on both species. In order to break the curse it requires the death of the doppelganger."_

_"That's a little brutal, isn't it?" I frowned._

_"It is," He sat back a bit, "But I have a feeling it has something to do with the night we were turned into vampires. See, the blood that was laced in the wine we drank that night belonged to the first Petrova in the line, Tatia. It seems only fitting that a human Petrova would be the key to breaking the curse, no?"_

_I nodded, "Makes sense I guess."_

_Elijah seemed to look deep in thought for a few minutes before looking at me, "Tell me why you're running from my younger brother."_

_"I uh," I blinked, not exactly expecting Elijah to bring that up so bluntly, "I've been with him for quite a while," I paused and thought about what to say, feeling Elijah's eyes on me the entire time, "Everything seemed well until the night he lost his temper and demanded I slaughter a group of children that were outside that evening. When I refused he snapped both of my legs and left me to watch while he killed them and their parents who had come running."_

_I heard Elijah give a soft sigh, "That sounds like Kol. He's a little too much like Niklaus then he's willing to admit, but he does have our father's temper," He looked at me, "I'm sorry you had to see that side of the family traits."_

_I nodded slowly and sighed resting my chin on the tops of my knees, "I thought that giving him some time to himself would help him realize what he had done, but it made things worse and here I am, hiding from the one person who seems to know me better then I do myself."_

_"Your reasons are justifiable though, Kias," He reached out and placed a comforting hand on my arm, "You must really care for him for you to be under such turmoil."_

_I felt tears weld in my eyes, "I love and hate him, but I just can't be with him. Not when he's like that. And I know for a fact when he catches me he'll hurt me," I bit my bottom lip and looked away from Elijah, "I hate the hold he has over me. I'd blindly do anything he asked of me because he knows how much I care for him, even if it meant killing innocent people."_

_"So you're basically his pet, then?" I could hear the tiniest hint of sympathy in the Originals voice._

_I nodded sharply, "I guess that's the polite way to put it."_

_Instead of responding Elijah stood up and held out his hand, "Come."_

_"Where are we going?" I looked at his hand before taking it, eying him questionably._

_Elijah smiled, "I'm taking you out for dinner as means of a distraction," He led me to the room and released my hand, "You'll find everything you'll need in the bathroom. I'll get changed in here, that way you can close the door and have all the privacy you need."_

_I felt my cheeks heat up and nodded, "Thank you."_

_Quickly I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, swiftly turning around to see a stunning black and silver dress hanging on the curtain rod. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, and looked like it belonged to royalty. The dress itself was mainly black with silver detailing at the ends of the layers of the skirt and around where the dress would hug my shoulders. I gaped at it in awe before giving my head a shake and quickly dressed. Once the dress was on I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how I could have ever earned such a gift from Elijah, when there was a gentle knock at the door. _

_"Come in," Deciding my hair would be better up I quickly fixed it, letting a few pieces to fall around my face for added effect. Lastly I pulled on the black gloves that had been laying on the vanity for me and looked at Elijah as he walked in, looking exceptionally handsome in his attire._

_Elijah walked to me with a smile, "I see I haven't lost my touch when it comes to a ladies fashion," He pulled out a larger box and opened it to reveal a stunning necklace that again, looked as if it were only meant for royalty, "I must request that you wear this."_

_I looked at the necklace in awe and could only manage to nod in response. Elijah soon picked up the necklace from the box and walked around me, gently placing the necklace around my neck before fastening it. _

_I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked back him, "I honestly don't deserve to be spoiled like this, Elijah. I did nothing to earn such kindness."_

_"Nonsense," He smiled and held out his arm, "Shall we?"_

_When Elijah and I arrived back at the hotel after a very nice evening, we both got changed and readied for bed. He had offered to sleep on the couch and let me have the bedroom to myself but I told him that I didn't want to be alone. _

_I crawled onto my side of the bed and watched him, "Elijah, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course," He pulled his shirt off and then climbed into bed as well, making sure to keep to his side to avoid any uncomfortable situation that might be caused by an awkward graze of skin._

_I continued to watch him, "Why did you take me out tonight? I mean, I know you said it was for a distraction but you were so nice to me, and you didn't hesitate to answer any of my questions about your past."_

_"Well, I feel that letting you know as much as you need to will open your eyes to more then one side of my family," He leaned back against the headboard and looked at me, "And too, it's always been a secret wish of mine to spend such a lovely evening with my sister, but I've never been able to do such a thing."_

_I frowned and hugged my knees to my chest, "How come?"_

_"As I told you this evening, Rebekah and I are not as close as we once were. She would rather stay close to Niklaus," He paused briefly, "Besides, getting to know you has left me feeling as if you are already a part of my family."_

_"You mean, like a sister?"_

_"Essentially."_

_I smiled, "I'm honored."_

_Elijah sat there with a smile for a moment, possibly recalling precious memories that he so strongly held onto. I had paid attention to his tone when he spoke of his sister and could tell she meant a lot to him, even more then when he spoke of family in general. Only a fool would not be able to tell that Elijah cherished family more then anything else, which only made my respect for this man grow. He was protecting me, a stranger, from one of his brothers and yet after getting to know him I've been blessed to gain the compliments he given me. I instantly felt lucky to have met him, but also a little unhappy because it made me have second thoughts about the evil side of Kol. Perhaps at one time, he could have been just like Elijah, but the Kol I knew could never show the same kindness and compassion like the older brother could._

_"Something seems to be troubling you."_

_I looked at Elijah and shook my head with a small smile, "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."_

_Elijah gave me a look that told me he wasn't buying my white lie, "Then you should lay down and go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning. I'm assuming you haven't had a good nights rest since you first started running from Kol?"_

_"Unfortunately," I sighed, "I'd be lucky to get maybe two hours at most if I was able to get a head start, but most of the time I couldn't sleep at all."_

_Elijah offered me a sympathetic smile, "Well, take this opportunity to get some rest. Kol might be stubborn and obsessed with finding you, but he won't blindly challenge me when he figures out you're under my protection," He gently rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way, "Leave Kol to me when he makes his appearance."_

_"Okay," I smiled back, unable to voice an argument. Having realized how exhausted I was now sitting on a bed with no danger to threaten me, the thought of a good night's sleep sounded a little overwhelming._

_Elijah continued to look at me, "I do have one more question before I turn off the lights. That is, if you don't mind."_

_"Of course not," I looked at him, "What is it?"_

_"That ring on your finger," His eyes glanced down to the daylight ring on my engagement finger, "I take it Kol was the one who gave you that?"_

_"Yes," I instinctively held my hand out and looked at it, "When he asked for my hand in marriage he never presented a ring to me at all, until the night he turned me."_

_Elijah seemed to keep his eyes on my ring, "I see."_

_"Why?" I looked at him with curiosity peeking through my eyes._

_He met my eyes, "That was the ring that was created for a woman Niklaus turned a long time ago. Her name was Mary Porter. When Niklaus decided she was not what he wanted or could complete the tasks she was needed for, he gave the ring to Kol and told him to dispose of it so Mary would never be allowed to walk in the day light," Elijah settled himself down into a comfortable position, "But enough about those things. Lets get some rest."_

* * *

**So this is part two of the now three-part flashback. Hope you guys enjoyed it, :)**

**Comment/review and all that stuff you awesomely wonderful peepulars do. :Db**


	16. Fear And Brutality

**So guys like I said in the last chapter, this is the part of the flashback that is full of violence. I'm going to try to keep the details to a minimum. ;P**

**Anyways, after this chapter it goes back to the normal storyline. :)**

* * *

_New Orleans, 1901_

_It had been days since I fled the safe house Elijah had for me. After hearing rumors spreading around about a group of expendable rogue vampires that were working to get on Kol's good graces being in the area, I had immediately ran to avoid getting seen._

_As I walked down a vacant street I continuously looked over my shoulder for any signs of someone trailing me, already getting that sinking feeling that I was being watched. I also kicked myself in the ass repeatedly feeling like I was foolish for choosing a street that had no life on it, only three lonely street lights. I continued to walk until I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Slowly turning around I caught sight of three shadowy figures standing maybe forty feet away from me._

_"Guess the rumors were right," One man spoke with a chuckle, "You are a paranoid girl."_

_I frowned, "Who are you?"_

_Another chuckle was heard, "I think the poor girl is frightened, don't you agree Christian?"_

_"Oh I do," The first man who I figured was Christian spoke once again, "Shall we make this quick and painless or bring out all the party favors?"_

_"Lets make her suffer for running so long," A third man spoke._

_I felt my stomach drop as the three figures began to approach me. Swiftly turning around I used my vampiric speed to attempt to put some distance between these men and myself, but stopped just as quickly when one of them appeared in front of me. He smirked and started walking towards me._

_"Now now, no need to make things more difficult then they have to be."_

_I took a few steps back, "Stay away from me!"_

_I gasped loudly as a pair of hands grabbed both of my arms and pulled them behind my back, "There, now lets get this started."_

_"Christian, should Darius or I go first?" The man that was walking a head of me stopped a couple feet in front of me as he raised his hands to crack his knuckles._

_"You go right a head James. I know you've been itching to get your hands on this lovely lady since Kol let the word out that he wanted her found."_

_"Mm," James smirked and hauled back, "Pity we have to bring her alive. Would be fun to watch the light leave her eyes."_

**[Third Person Point of View]**

_Kias cried out as James fist collided with her face, causing her heat to shoot to the side. Next to come was his fist slamming into her stomach as she shot forward with a gasp, and next a swift knee to the face to bring her back into a standing position. When her arms were released she attempted to block all the shots James now aimed at her, until a painful crack to her spine with a metal pipe brought her crumbling down to her knees._

_"Seems our little friend might actually put up a fight," James stated evilly._

_Darius stepped towards the frightened girl and pulled his foot back before kicking her square in the jaw with his steel-toe shoes. She could hear the three assailants laughing at her pain and misery. All the mocking words now being said to her made this experience even more humiliating then she would have wished it to be. Next was another blow to her back with the metal pipe and then a blow to the face. Darius smirked and swung the pipe down by her arm forcing it back into an unnatural position. The sound of bones breaking could be heard all around the area, mixed with the loud cries of the girl being beaten mercilessly. Kias closed her eyes tightly, feeling the fight slipping away from her when there was a loud groan of pain coming from behind her. _

_"Now gentleman," An unfamiliar voice spoke with a calm tone, "That's not how we properly treat a lady, now is it?"_

**[Kias' Point of View]**

_Ignoring the pain shooting all over my body I looked in the direction of the voice laced with that oh-so familiar accent and frowned when I didn't recognize my savior. He resembled Kol and Elijah a little, making me assume he was related to them in some way._

_"Who the hell are you?" James stepped forward to challenge the man in front of him._

_"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," He grinned, "My name is Niklaus but please, call me Klaus."_

_My eyes grew wide at his name. This must be Elijah's younger brother Niklaus, the hybrid I've been warned about._

_In a flash the man I knew to be Darius lunged forward to attack Niklaus but froze in place as Niklaus jammed his fist right into the attackers chest, quickly ripping his heart out and discarding it on the ground._

_He smirked, "Well, who's next?"_

_James and Christian both lunged at him and were quickly silenced as the hybrid ripped their hearts out and tossed them to the side like nothing had ever happened. I whimpered as he walked over and knelled down in front of me._

_"Easy, love," He stroked my cheek gently, "I'm not going to hurt you." I watched as he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down before holding it out to me, "Go on."_

_I could feel his eyes on me as I brought his wrist to my mouth. Before I could even press my lips to his skin Niklaus stood up and narrowed his eyes towards the direction behind me._

_"So," I froze hearing his voice, "You decided to try and cover up the damage you dealt before I could arrive? Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch you, Nik?"_

_Niklaus gave his younger brother a nasty look, "You should be more grateful for the kindness I showed your beloved pet."_

_I slowly pulled myself up off the ground took a shaky step back so I was standing off to the side behind Niklaus. Kol's eyes were narrowed dangerously at his older brother, "You hurt her, and now you ask me to show you gratitude?"_

_"You arrived at the wrong time, brother," I could hear the impatience and rising aggression in his voice, "I saved her life."_

_Kol glanced down to the bodies scattered on the ground and then looked back at Niklaus. The look on his face told the other Original that he wasn't paying attention to the obvious facts here and was too caught up in what he believes he walked into, "I don't believe you."_

_I watched as both brothers stepped closer to each other in silence. Neither one was willing to back down or break eye contact. The tension in the air was suffocating but the two Mikaelson boys seemed calm. _

_"Kol," I frowned and looked at him, "He's telling the truth. Those men attacked me and Niklaus killed them. He was going to heal me before you showed up."_

_Without a word Kol lunged and attacked Niklaus, as if he hadn't heard a word I said. Niklaus defended himself and threw him to the side only to have Kol tackle him to the ground. Kol threw a few punches to Niklaus' face before he was thrown off and viciously attacked by the hybrid. The two fought against one another throwing false accusations and insults back and forth, until Niklaus had enough and roughly caught Kol in a choke hold._

_"I'll give you one last chance to calm yourself down, Kol," I could instantly tell by the tone of Niklaus' voice that he had lost his patience. Kol struggled and ripped at his brothers arms to try and break his grip, only to cause the older Mikaelson to twist and snap his neck._

_I stood there wide eyed and in silence, "Kol!"_

_Niklaus looked at me as he dropped Kol's body, "This ought to tame him for a moment," Pulling his jacket open he pulled out a dagger and a little glass jar of what looked to be ash of some sorts, "You can thank me when we meet again, love."_

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elijah walking towards us but I couldn't rip my gaze away from Niklaus and Kol._

_"Is this honestly the best solution, Niklaus?" Elijah walked up so he was standing beside me, "The two might have some issues but I don't think daggering Kol in front of Kias is something you should consider."_

_"Please," Niklaus dipped the dagger into the jar of ash and then knelled down beside Kol's lifeless body, "She's been running from him for years now, so this is me doing her a favor."_

_I couldn't look away as the blue-eyed brother shoved the dagger into Kol's chest, causing his body to desiccate. I could feel Elijah's hand on my shoulder but I never stopped staring at Kol's body. Even after every harsh thought I had of him, or every nasty thing I might have said about him to anyone, I still never wished for this to be an outcome._

_"K-Kol..." I felt myself take a step forward but felt Elijah's grip on my shoulder tighten, "Elijah, he needs help!" Niklaus looked at Elijah and I before grabbing Kol's body and disappearing. I looked back at Elijah with tears in my eyes, "Where did he take Kol? Elijah, tell me where he took Kol!"_

_"Kias, you need to calm down." Elijah gave me a quick shake, "I think this could be a good solution until the time comes when Kol is undaggered."_

_I looked up at him, "But Elijah..."_

_"You were running from him Kias," He sighed, "I didn't think watching his temporary death would make you forget everything that has happened."_

_I stared up at him quietly for a moment before looking down, "You're right..." I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks now._

_Elijah pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried. After all of those years running, I had never allowed myself to cry once. I could feel the guilt weld up inside my chest at the thought of being a reason for Kol's death, only making the entire situation worse._

_"I'm taking you somewhere safe," Elijah finally spoke after I was able to calm myself down, "It's a place in Virginia called Mystic Falls. I can guarantee your safety if you will allow me to place you there."_

_I looked up at him and nodded slowly, not wanting to speak in fear of my voice failing me. Elijah gave me a sympathetic look before whisking me away to this place he spoke of, and after that I promised myself never to think of Kol again._

* * *

**So I re-wrote this chapter like five times, and nothing good ever came out of it so I'm leaving it like this. Bahhh. And as for the third person point of view when Kias gets beaten up, I just felt like adding that in there. Really wasn't much but oh well, threw it in there for a change in pace. XD;;**

**Anywhoo, this is the last flashback chapter to be put out for now I guess. I figured it was time for us to see a little into Kias' dark past, so I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope questions you had were answered. :)**

**The next update will continue with the main storyline. :3**

**Comment/review and all that wonderful stuff you peepulars do. :D**


	17. When You Return Home

**Hey all, I hope we all survived the long two boring chapters of history with Kias and Kol. I'm hoping it also shed some light on why Elijah is so close to Kias and why he's so protective, given their relationship in the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

Six months had gone by since I last heard from my friends in Mystic Falls. The pain of leaving them behind had subsided and the days seemed to be getting nicer and a little more uplifting, which was a heck of a lot better then the usual metaphoric dark and stormy days when running from the one person you love most in this world. Kol had become everything I once hoped he'd be, and was trying his best not to go back to way he once was when he was hunting me. We came to a happy agreement on things once argued about, and settled on things that were up in the air from years passed.

Kol had become less and less attached to my side and allowed me to go off on my own and do things without constant supervision, giving the chance of honesty and loyalty to our relationship the ultimate test. He finally realized that if he smothered me I wouldn't stay quiet about it and rebel, so he agreed to let me off the leash a little and have my own time to think about things. However, one thing didn't change. When night fell upon us, I was at Kol's mercy whether for innocent fun or lust. He made due on his promise to bring me to life once again, and did exactly that.

"Darling," Kol walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, "I have a surprise for you."

I looked at his reflection in the mirror and blinked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

He grinned and quickly picked me up using his heightened speed to whisk me to the living room before dropping me on the couch, "Wait here."

I watched Kol silently as he sped out of the room and left me there in confusion. In a matter of minutes Kol returned with that same grin plastered on his face, "Are you ready fro your surprise?"

"If it involves anything pink or fluffy, you can forget it there mister," I winked knowing he would catch on to what I was referring to and watched as he motioned to the hall I had just been carried down.

"Kias?"

My eyes shot to the entrance to the hall, "Caroline?" When Caroline emerged I shot up and tackled her in a tight hug, "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?!"

I looked at her with wide eyes and then back at Kol only to see a smirking Niklaus standing beside him.

"Nik called three days ago and said Caroline wanted to come and see you and refused to take no for an answer," Kol shrugged it off like it was nothing and then winked, "Figured you could use a little girl time, seeing as how your ability to make friends here is a little lacking."

I shot Kol a playful glare before looking back at Caroline, "How long are you here for?"

"Only until tomorrow but that's okay," She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly, "It's so good to see you! We have so much to talk about!" Instantly Caroline took my hand and began to drag me into the kitchen.

Niklaus looked at Kol with a grin, "You've gone soft for this girl, haven't you?"

"I wouldn't talk Nik," Kol matched his brothers grin, "Seems you've gotten softer with all your time around Caroline as well."

Niklaus gave his brother a bland look before looking over towards Caroline and I, "Maybe I have but, lets not go and spread that around."

"Same here brother," Kol looked over as well then leaned in so only Niklaus would hear him, "I was thinking of going back to Mystic Falls."

Niklaus looked at his younger brother with interest, "Decided to finally give your pet what she wants?"

"She's not my pet," Kol narrowed his eyes, "I figured instead of keeping her away from everything she knows and loves, I would take her back."

"So you've finally realized that secluding her is the wrong thing to do? How caring of you to finally see it that way."

"Don't test me, Nik."

Before the brothers could continue their arguing Caroline and I walked over and watched them closely.

"What do you mean you're going to _take me back_?" I looked at Kol with an eyebrow raising.

He flashed me an innocent grin, "Just what you think I meant, darling," I watched him with skeptical eyes, "We're taking a trip back to Mystic Falls for a while."

Caroline's mouth flew open before she narrowed her eyes at Niklaus, "Did you know about this and not tell me?!"

"Actually no," Niklaus gave her an innocent smile that told her otherwise, "This is the first I've heard of it."

I stared up at Kol in shock, "Really? How long are we going?"

"Oh I don't know," Kol pretended to ponder the idea with a smirk, "A few months perhaps, maybe a year?"

"That just means you'll both have to live in the mansion for a while," Niklaus looked at me, "Rebekah is actually looking forward to seeing you."

Caroline and I stared at the two in silence before I looked at Niklaus, "Rebekah hates me, so I know you're lying."

"On the contrary, she'll be more then happy to have another woman in the house," He grinned at me.

Caroline looked at me with a big smile, "I can't believe you get to come home!"

"Me either." I stared at the brothers in disbelief, "Okay," Suddenly I narrowed my eyes at Kol, "What's the catch? There's _always_ a catch."

Kol looked at me as if he had been insulted, "You think there's an ulterior motive here, darling? I'm a little insulted."

"Kol," I narrowed my eyes with a small grin, "I don't believe you. Tell me what the real reason is for going."

"You can't just trust me with this?" I had to bite my lip to keep myself from bursting into a fit of giggles as Kol's lower lip jut out in a cute pout.

Caroline and Niklaus watched us both, "You know," Caroline leaned into the hybrid slightly, "If you look passed all the terrible things that have happened between them, they actually do make a cute couple."

Niklaus nodded at Caroline's words but made no response. Instead, he stood there and observed how open Kol was with me, and how _genuine_ he was. There was no pretending or change in personality, Kol was just himself.

"Alright Mr. Mikaelson," I looked up at Kol matching his grin, "When do we leave then?"

Kol stepped forward and pulled me into a loose hug, "Oh I don't know, maybe tomorrow when Nik and vampire Barbie leave?"

"HEY!" Caroline glared at Kol as Niklaus and I stifled our laughter.

Kol smirked at her and tightened his grip on me, "I only speak the truth."

"Don't be a dick to your girlfriends best friend!" The blond crossed her arms in a huff.

I looked up to see Kol had a hurt expression on his face, which was fake of course, "Oh, more insults!"

Caroline cracked a smile at his dramatics while his brother watched him with amusement.

I looked up at Kol, "So then we leave tomorrow?" When he nodded I pushed out his grip and grabbed Caroline's arm, "Come and help me pack!" She answered me with a bright smile and followed me into the bedroom as the boys stood there and watched us silently.

* * *

It felt like years since I stepped foot on the pavement that belonged to Mystic Falls. Nothing seemed to have changed in the six months I had been living with Kol, but according to Caroline things were different. She told me about how Elena had become a vampire and was sired to Damon, who refused to let her out of this bond because of selfish feelings he had for her. Stefan and Rebekah were almost a thing now, Bonnie and Jeremy had been together and then broken up, and now there's a new hunter in town. When she told me of Alaric's death it made me stop and reminisce about the good times he and I shared as friends and as teacher and student. The thought of his death made me remember then how delicate the human life was and how easily emotions directed their decisions.

"So where do you want to go first?" Caroline's voice pulled me away from my thoughts, "The grill? Elena's? Maybe the Salvatore boarding house to see your old best friend?"

"Hmm," I blinked and pondered over that as Niklaus pulled the vehicle into the mansion's driveway, "Maybeeee... The boarding house? Everyone is usually there."

Kol looked back at us as he unbuckled his seat belt, "Nik and I aren't welcome there so you'll have to behave on your own," He smirked and winked, "Think you can handle that, darling?"

"Pretty positive that I can," I winked back and then got out of the car.

I watched as Niklaus walked up to the door and opened it, "Come out and see what I've brought home!"

Caroline got out of the car and smiled at me before grabbing her bags from the trunk. Kol had already pulled out our luggage and was walking towards the door when Rebekah came flying out and abruptly slapped him in the face.

Kol glared and straightened himself up, "Thank you for the happy 'welcome home', sister."

"You don't get a happy greeting," She matched his glare, "Not after you took off with Kias and left me here alone with Nik."

"Don't I feel the love," Niklaus glared at the back of Rebekah's head.

She simply rolled her eyes and brushed passed Kol with a shove, "It's been too long, Kias," Before I could object I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug from the sister I thought despised me, "I hope Kol hasn't bore you to death."

"Nah, I think I was the boring one," I giggled and hugged back awkwardly, "It's nice to see you too, Bekah."

When she pulled away she gave Caroline a look that I couldn't read and walked back to the mansion, leaving Caroline and I to follow silently. I felt kind of excited to be here, having never got to see the inside of this place before. When I walked in I gaped in awe at the surroundings. The mansion was beautiful, telling me Niklaus clearly had excellent taste.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I turned around to see Elijah smiling at me, "Elijah!" Rushing over to him I quickly enveloped him in a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I've missed you as well," He hugged back just as tightly, "I see Kol kept his side of the deal."

"Deal? What deal?" I glared up at him, "I knew it!" I pulled away from the Original, "There was a catch! There's always a catch!"

I could feel Elijah's eyes on me, as well as his siblings and Caroline, "What are you talking about?"

"I knew Kol couldn't be bringing me here for no reason!" I declared loudly, "Tell me what this _deal_ was, Elijah!"

I looked back as Kol's arms wrapped around me from behind, "Calm down darling, you're making a fool of yourself," He chuckled and looked at a now grinning Elijah, "He and I had a little chat about your well being that night after Caroline called you. We settled on an agreeable arrangement for you if I wasn't to live up to your expectations."

Rebekah nodded, "I was secretly hoping you would end up back here. I've had enough of living with only men," She sighed dramatically and crossed her arms, "I'm in desperate need of girl time."

I giggled as she pouted due to the looks she was receiving from Niklaus and Elijah, "Me too actually. Kol can be a bit smothering sometimes," I grinned and elbowed his side playfully.

Kol suddenly released me and walked passed me, "Well you ladies have some catching up to do, so have at it," He looked at me, "Be good."

I rolled my eyes, "Aye aye captain."

Kol waved me off and then followed his brothers to the study, leaving me alone with Caroline and Rebekah. There was a brief silence before Caroline and Rebekah both proceeded to drag me out of the mansion and into town. We stopped at Caroline's long enough for her to drop her stuff off and then headed to the Salvatore boarding house. Rebekah had mentioned something about moving out on her own during the ride, making me smile at her new-found independence. It was surprising enough to be getting along with her, but it was even more intriguing given the fact Caroline and Rebekah were the unlikely pair to ever be friends.

When we pulled up to the boarding house all three of us flooded out of the car and went to the door. Rebekah had shoved me behind her so that I would remain a surprise to those who had no idea I was here, as Caroline banged on the door until it flew open.

"You know," Damon grinned, "It only takes one knock to let me know you're here. Not a thousand," He looked from Caroline to Rebekah, "To what do I owe the pleasure of both vampire Barbie's gracing my presence?"

I stifled my laughter as both girls tensed and were more then likely glaring at Damon. Rebekah suddenly stepped aside, "We brought a friend along with us."

Damon's eyes fell on me as his mouth flew open, "Kias."

"Hello Damon," I smiled bright and hugged him before he could react, "How has my favorite Salvatore been?"

He hugged back with a grin, "Oh you know, good and bad. What brings you back to Mystic Falls? Finally got away from that deranged, borderline psychotic boy-toy of yours?"

"Nope," Caroline cut in before I could answer, "He and Klaus made some sort of strange plan to bring her back home for a while."

Damon led us all into the lounge area as we continued talking. I answered all of his questions and in return he answered mine, bringing me up to speed on the happenings here in this not so quiet little Virgina town. Rebekah had already raided their liquor supply and Caroline was making phone calls to tell everyone that there was an emergency meeting at the Salvatore's. I rolled my eyes at her make-believe horror story that she was feeding to whoever was on the other end of the line, her dramatics really getting out of hand.

"Well, look who's finally back," Stefan walked over and enveloped me in a hug, "Since Alaric's death and you being gone, Damon's been moping around. Lets hope you can whip him into shape again."

I winked, "I'll do my best."

In a matter of minutes people burst through the doors, "What's happening?!"

I peeked from around Damon and smirked, "Miss me?"

Elena's eyes grew wide as Bonnie and Matt stopped in their tracks. Jeremy was close behind and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't a hallucination.

"Well don't just stand there," I glared, "Come and hug me!"

Bonnie was the first to run up and grab me in a tight hug, "We've missed you so much, Kias." She smiled bright as Elena and Matt joined the now group hug. I noticed how Jeremy stood off to the side waiting his turn when Bonnie gave him a small smile and motioned for him to join, which he immediately did.

"Alright, alright," Damon quickly shoo-ed them away, "No more suffocating her."

I giggled and smiled, "I'm happy I finally get to see you guys."

"It's been too long," Matt sighed, "Six months now, eh?"

Elena nodded, "It's been too quiet here without you."

Jeremy walked over, "How did you get away from Kol?"

Immediately all eyes were on me, "I didn't," Bonnie frowned and Jeremy went to speak but I cut him off, "It was his idea to come home."

Everyone stared at me in shock, "Really?"

"Yep," I grinned, "He and I have long since resolved our issues. It's actually been good, and I'm kind of glad I decided to stay with him this time."

Bonnie smiled, "As long as he didn't hurt you, then that's all that matters."

I nodded, "And he didn't. He was a good boy." I grinned and laughed, everyone soon joining me.

"Hey now, I'm not a dog Kias."

We all turned our attention to the Mikaelson boys standing in the doorway. Kol and Niklaus looked rather amused while Elijah looked like he was ready for some sort of serious business. I couldn't help but frown, a strange feeling of doom settling in my stomach.

"It's time we all have a little chat and make sure everyone is aware of what's going on," Elijah walked down the couple steps and walked into the middle of the lounge area, "Shall we?"

* * *

**Yay! The relationship has turned into a somewhat of a mutual trust thing, and now they're home! But what does Elijah have to talk to them all about? Specifically, what kinda shit is gonna go down soon? We all know when Elijah is serious, shit happens. ;)**

**Comment/review, all that lovely stuff you beautiful people do! :D**


	18. Unexpected Guest

**Why hello people! :D**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the last three updates. I am happy that the flashback chapters are done though, because now I can get on with the storyline. ;D**

**Also I want to apologize in advance if there's a ton of mistakes in this chapter, as it's super duper late and I had to whip this up quickly. :)**

* * *

Elijah stood in the middle of the lounge area looking at all of us, "As most of you are aware, there is a new hunter in town," He looked at Kol and I, "He's one of the Five."

"The Five?" My brows furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Kol snarled, "When did this man arrive?"

Elijah looked over at Kol, "Two weeks ago. Niklaus has been keeping tabs on him but we decided to keep you out of the loop until you decided to come back, given your history on the subject."

I looked from Elijah to Kol, "What is he talking about?"

"The Five are hunters that bare the mark leading to a very dangerous man," Kol narrowed his eyes at Elijah, "You knew if you told me, I would come and hunt him down, didn't you?"

"You of all people know what happens when a hunter dies, Kol," Niklaus interrupted as he stepped forward.

"Of course I do," Kol snorted, "I would have compelled someone to kill him for me."

I frowned, "Can someone please tell me whats going on?"

Damon stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "The new hunter in town has a tattoo only Jeremy can see, and apparently it grows when he kills vampires," He looked down at me ignoring the evil glares he is currently receiving from Kol, "And I guess he's got experience hunting hybrids as well, seeing as how he took down two with ease."

"Klaus has been trying to catch him to keep him hostage, but we can't seem to corner him," Elena added, "That's why we asked Klaus to convince you two to come back."

I glared and shoved Damon away turning around to face Elena, "The one who's good at tracking is Kol, not me."

"On the contrary," Elijah stepped forward, "You were able to evade Kol for a better half of your new life as an immortal, so you have a certain gift for spotting danger. We can use skills like that right now."

I frowned, "I don't want to be anywhere near this hunter if he's so dangerous Elijah."

"Don't worry about that," Stefan walked over, soon followed by Caroline and Rebekah, "None of us are going to be alone until that hunter is captured. We travel in pairs now, and seeing as how you and Kol have some sort of renewed love affair, you two will be of use."

"Don't say it like that Stefan," Elena defended, having noticed the dangerous looks he was receiving from both Kol and I.

Bonnie finally stepped forward, "So what's the plan? How are we going to do this."

Elijah took a deep breath, "Tonight we're going after the hunter. Damon and Elena will go to the grill and draw him out should he be there. If not, then they are to meet with the next group," He looked at the two and then looked at Stefan, "My sister will accompany the other Salvatore and Tyler to the woods to lay the trap."

"The cellar is ready," Tyler's voice cut in as he and Matt walked into the lounge area, "Everything you asked us to get is there."

Elijah nodded, "Excellent. As I was saying, Niklaus, Caroline and Matt will stick around the main part of town and keep their eyes open for the hunter," He eyed them as Niklaus grinned, "Finally, Kol and Kias will have the pleasure of tracking down the hunter and lour him towards the woods. Once the hunter has entered the woods, let everyone know and the main part of the plan will begin."

"This is all fine and dandy but," I looked at Elijah, "Where do you fit in all of this?"

"Elijah is headed out of town to track down another hunter in Colorado and will keep track of him," Niklaus looked at me, "We asked him to stay long enough to plan this entire plot against that hunter."

"Does this hunter have a name?" Kol asked with a bored tone.

I looked around, "And would someone care to give us a description?"

"His name is Connor," Jeremy looked at Kol and then to me, "Here's a rough sketch of what he looks like."

Jeremy walked over and handed me a piece of folded paper, "Lets have a look then," I quickly unfolded it and blinked, "I've seen this man before..." I looked up at Kol, "I know exactly who we're looking for."

"Good," Kol kissed the side of my head, "This will be easier then I thought."

Matt looked at Kol, "Be careful. This guy is smart and he's not easy to corner."

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance?"

All eyes shot to the door as a young woman stepped forward. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the sight of the woman. She scanned the room with her piercing grey eyes until they landed on me, a warm smile soon gracing that beautiful face of hers. I felt Kol freeze beside me as he stared at the woman in shock.

"It's been a long time, Kias."

"Judith..."

* * *

**[Caroline's Point of View]**

"Okay, we're in position." I gripped my cell phone, "No sign of Connor yet."

_"He wasn't at the grill either so Damon and I are here with Stefan, Rebekah and Tyler,"_ Elena stated, _"No sign of anyone in the woods yet."_

"Well keep your guard up," I looked around, "He could be anywhere."

_"Will do. I'll call when he gets to the woods."_

"Kay."

After hanging up I walked over Klaus and sat down on the bench beside him. Matt had run off to warn Mrs. Lockwood and my mom to tell them to stay in the Lockwood mansion, leaving me alone with the hybrid. He was so preoccupied with the plan going down tonight that he didn't notice I'd sat beside him.

"Klaus," I looked at him, "Do you think they'll be okay? Kol and Kias, I mean."

Klaus nodded, "Kol would die before he let anything happen to that girl, even if he won't admit it out loud."

I smiled small and sighed deeply, "She must be so scatter brained right now, with her sister showing up and then leaving with Elijah."

"Kol will keep in her check," Klaus looked at me, "You need to worry less about her, Caroline. Kias is in good hands."

"Maybe you're right," I looked up at the sky and smiled, "It's just hard to digest the fact we just got her back home, and now this whole thing might break us all apart." I heard Klaus chuckle and glared at him, "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, it actually is," He looked at me with a grin, "You underestimate how protective Kol actually is, Caroline. Trust me when I say, Kol will take that hunters curse and all that comes with it in order to protect her."

I sighed, "Fine, I believe you."

Klaus chuckled and then looked up at the sky, "That poor hunter," His voice was laced with amusement, "He has no idea what kind of hell is about to rain down on him."

"Do you mean before or after we chain him up in the Lockwood cellar?"

"Before _and_ after actually," Klaus looked at me, "You only know one side of Kias. She has quite the temper, and should Connor resist, I can guarantee she'll be the one to take him down."

"But you just said Kol wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"I did, but I never said he wouldn't let her have her share in the fun," He grinned, "There's a reason why Kol kept her around for so many years, other then the fact she had undying loyalty to him before she ran off."

"So she has a dark side? So what. We all have a dark side to us."

Klaus looked into my eyes, "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

**[Damon's Point of View]**

"Are you sure it's this way?" Elena observed the chains, looking back at Tyler, "Conner is like an unstoppable force." He nodded in response and then headed outside to keep watch.

"Quit your worrying, Elena," Rebekah spat angrily, "You're forgetting that my brother is one of the two people going after Conner. He won't stand a chance considering he can't hurt my brother."

Elena sighed, "But what if he hurts Kias?"

"Kol won't let anything happen to her," Rebekah glared, "Now shut your mouth and keep a look out for any signs of that hunter."

Elena glared back at Rebekah before storming out to go stand watch with Tyler, "Now you know," I walked towards the blond bomb-shell, "We have to work together, not throw insults and be mean to each other."

"Damon," Rekebah smiled sweetly at me, "Do I look like I give a care?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, we all know that you do. Now be nice or I'll have to put you on a time out." I grinned as she shot me a nasty glare.

"Enough," Stefan walked over, "We need to concentrate."

**[Kias' Point of View]**

_My eyes narrowed as I shot forward and slammed my elder sister against the wall down a quiet hallway where no one else could see us, "What the hell is going on?!"_

_"Kias calm down," Judith winced and looked down at me, "I can explain."_

_"Oh you're fucking right you're going to explain," I felt the tears running down my face only making the frustration now boiling inside me worse, "You're supposed to be dead!"_

_Judith frowned, "Shh," Slowly she reached up and put her hand on my shoulder, "Just calm down and I'll tell you everything, okay?"_

_I pulled away slowly and furiously rubbed my eyes before looking at her, "Okay, start talking."_

_"Ten years after you left, a man showed up and said he was looking for that man you went off to marry," She leaned back against the wall and hugged her arms, "He told me that your fiance was a bad man and that he was hunting him down, and I immediately offered to help. I went in to town with him to spread the word around, that's when he trapped me and forced me to drink his blood before killing me."_

_I frowned watching her, "Why didn't your husband go with you?"_

_"He trusted that man to deliver me home safely," Judith sighed, "Only later on did I realize that he was compelled to let me go with that vampire, and then when I did get home..." She took a deep breath, "He was dead on the floor in the living room of our home."_

_"Why didn't you come looking for me then?" I felt the tears stinging at my eyes once more, biting my bottom lip at the look of guilt crossing her face._

_Judith looked away, "I couldn't... I couldn't find you. I searched all over England to see if you were still in our homeland, and then I left for other places but still... I couldn't find you." I watched as tears spilled over her eyes. Her hands were now clenched in fists by her sides, "And then I heard a rumor that you were being hunted, so I held back so I wouldn't draw attention or lead anyone your way."_

_I walked over and pulled my sister into a hug, "It's okay," I smiled small, "I forgive you. I'm just so glad you're alive. I never thought I'd see any of you again." _

_Judith gripped me tightly and smiled back small, "It wasn't supposed to be this way but, I'm actually glad I got to see you again. Now I can help you guys with whatever it is you need."_

"Kias? Kias. Kias! DARLING."

I jumped and looked to see Kol staring down at me, an amused smirk creeping onto his face.

"A little distracted, are we?"

I blushed and looked away, "Yeah... A little."

"It's alright," Kol cupped my cheek and made me look at him, "It's because of Judith's miraculous return, isn't it?"

I nodded, "I just can't get over her still being alive," I shifted my gaze momentarily, "You didn't know about her being a vampire... Did you?"

"No, I didn't," Kol frowned slightly at the accusation, "If I had any knowledge of her immortal existence, I would have informed you, darling."

I looked up at Kol and smiled small, "I believe you."

Kol leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, "Lets save this conversation for later, love. We need to find that man."

"Alright, lets do this."

Kol took my hand in his and lead me towards the opposite side of town to a small chunk of forest that was used for camp grounds. We both kept an eye out for anything suspicious before stumbling upon a camp trailer and a dark pick-up truck. Kol motioned for me to stand back as he walked to the trailer cautiously, leaving me to check the surrounding area for any signs of movement.

"Kol," I frowned, "Do you think that he's here?" I blinked and looked back to where he was standing just a moment ago, "Kol?"

Suddenly Connor was thrown harshly to the ground by my feet as Kol sped over and hauled him up again, "Found him." He smirked and slammed Connor into a tree, instantly knocking him out.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I giggled and shook my head, "Oh never mind, lets just get this whole night over with."

* * *

**So I decided that this is going to split up into two pieces to avoid it being too long, and too if I keep it split up I can really put detail in it instead of squishing everything into one chapter. :)**

**And lets not forget that sister that showed up. Does she know something she's not supposed to? Does she have genuine intentions of helping her little sister? Is there an ulterior motive for her being there? You guess is as good as mine! :D**

**There's also a dark side to Kias we haven't seen yet. I was thinking of adding it to todays update, but I think I might save that for next update. Make things exciting. ;P**

**Just a heads up that this will be the last update until sometime next, probably leaning more towards the weekend. I'll try to update with two or more chapters. If I really get writing, I might surprise you all and pop out three or four. ;)**

**Comment/review and all that lovely stuff you amazing people do! :D**


	19. Truth

**Hello all! Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I haven't really been motivated other then to get home, eat and go to bed with my new job. Plus the baby at the barn is VERY distracting at night, so that also helps a little. xD**

**I've decided also that this story is lacking a little pizazz so I think it's time for a twist. Muhahaha. Also, I'm thinking of ending it pretty soon. I'm proud of the fact I was able to go passed ten chapters, and we're almost at twenty, so I'm very proud that I've been able to write so much and have such awesome readers! PLUS, I really wanna start The Chase, I'm SOOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT STORYLINE. OMGGG. :'D**

* * *

I could feel Kol's eyes on me as we walked through the woods towards the Lockwood cellar. Slung over his shoulder was the unconscious Connor, who was still slightly bleeding from his struggle with Kol back at his camp. I frowned slightly and looked a head, deciding it was better to not draw attention to the fact something was bothering me, being around that hunter and all. The less anyone knew about my history with him, the better.

"Something's bothering you," Kol's voice kick started my nerves and forced my eyes to look into his, "Care to tell me what it is?"

I looked back a head and shook my head, "It's nothing, really."

"You're lying."

I stopped and looked back noticing Kol was not by my side anymore, and was now behind me staring me down with narrowed eyes. I took in a deep breath and forced myself to smile small as some sort of reassurance, but still Kol did not buy it. Slouching his shoulder, he removed his arm from Connor's side and allowed the man to fall limp to the ground with a loud thud before walking towards me. I stood in place watching as Kol stopped a mere foot away from me, brows furrowed and eyes still narrowed in on me.

"This has something to do with your time alone while I was neutralized, am I correct?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"Kias," His tone was becoming more forceful, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Kol I said it's nothing, so leave it alone."

In seconds I was pinned against a tree, "This isn't up for debate darling. I want you to tell me what is bothering you while being in the presence of the hunter."

Choosing silence as my answer I looked away from him and mentally prepared myself for whatever it was that he was about to do. It had been such a long time since he was forceful or rough with me I almost fooled myself into thinking he was not capable of being nasty with me anymore, but now was a different story. I knew Kol wouldn't stop until he got his answers, but I was not willing to give them to him. Not yet. Not in this situation.

Kol muttered something incoherent before gripping my face and roughly forcing me to look at him, "I'll give you one last chance to answer me willingly."

"Don't you dare compel me," I grabbed his wrist as tightly as I could manage. If there was anything that would cause my feelings to waver, it would be his ability to manipulate my mind and force me to do things I did not want. He had never compelled me before, and I certainly did not want him to start now.

"Then answer me," He stared down into my eyes never releasing his grip on my face, "Tell me what's bothering you."

I narrowed my eyes, "You want to know? Fine! Connor found me about ten years ago when he was just learning about his tattoo and convinced me to train him and take him hunting. He's the second hunter from the Five that I've worked with, and is also the real reason Niklaus found me that night those three rouge vampires came after me."

Kol narrowed his eyes to match mine, "That is your hobby? Training vampire hunters? More importantly, helping hunters who belong to that petty brotherhood?"

"It's not a hobby Kol," I spat out angrily, "When I found the first hunter, I made a choice to help him instead of being staked. Don't judge me for my self-preservation."

"And what was your excuse for Connor?" Kol kept his grip on my face never breaking eye contact. His voice was now laced with sarcasm and his tone was revealing his increasing anger, "Did you help him out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I don't need to explain my reasons for helping him to you," I shoved his hand off my face and stared up at him with defiance. From the way Kol's face became emotionless I could tell he was trying hard not to lose his temper with me, knowing very well that it would end up being a violent lash out.

I watched as he took a deep breath to calm himself before he gave me one last look, "Was Nik there to kill you that night?"

"No, he was there to use me in his search for the hunter," I looked passed Kol to see Connor stirring slightly.

Kol suddenly pushed away from me and walked over to Connor, quickly reaching down to grab him by the neck and slammed his head in the ground to knock him unconscious once again. I made no attempt to assist the hunter, knowing it would only provoke the very irritated Original. Without a word Kol effortlessly slung him over his shoulder once again before turning to face me.

"We'll continue this later, come."

I nodded my head slowly and followed after him as we continued our trek to the cellar. Not a word was uttered the entire way there making the air thick with tension. Kol's brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched. He was clearly deep in thought and unimpressed with what I had to say.

When we arrived we walked down the stairs and entered the main chamber, all eyes soon landing on us. Kol walked to the middle of the room and dropped Connor down where they planned on chaining him up to interrogate before turning around and walking back towards the exit. I watched him as he cast me once last as he went to stand beside his siblings, then turned his attention back to Tyler and Damon as they chained the hunter up. Caroline was soon at my side, features filled with worry. I gave her a tiny smile and then looked back at Connor.

"Alright," Damon grinned, "Time to wake up."

Damon gave Connor a few good shakes before the man began to stir. We all watched in silence as he became fully alert and took in his surroundings and realized the situation he was in was not to his favor. I felt my stomach drop slightly when his eyes flickered to me briefly before fully landing on the Salvatore in front of him.

"Now then little hunter friend of ours," Damon paced in front of Connor, right out of his reach, "I guess we should start by asking why you chose to come to Mystic Falls."

Connor glared up at Damon, "I heard it was prime vampire territory, and for a small town that's had enough bad shit going on, I figured they'd appreciate the help."

"Now, now, now. It's not nice to lie," Damon grinned down at him, "Come on, no need to be shy."

Jeremy stepped forward, "Why is it that you have a tattoo only I can see?"

"It's because you're next in line. A potential," Connor looked at Jeremy before glancing at me, "If something happens to me, you'll be there to take my place."

"Take your place for what? Jeremy isn't getting involved in anything with you." Elena frowned and crossed her arms.

Jeremy looked back at his sister before looking at Connor once more, "You mean crap about you training me to be like you?"

"Well I guess I really didn't have to do much work seeing as my teacher is here," Connor looked right at me, "She's probably worked with you at some point, am I right?"

All eyes were on me as I glared at Connor, "Leave me out of this."

"Why? Because you don't want everyone to know that you train vampire hunters?" Connor challenged with a grin forming, "Like me, and that man you spoke about to me. Alaric, was it?"

"Hold up," Jeremy narrowed his eyes and looked at me, "That's why Ric talked about you in high esteem, because you trained him? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't feel like it was the right time, and then coming home to find out he'd died really didn't convince me to reveal such a secret." I looked at Jeremy, "I figured you would have pieced it together, considering you were working with Alaric as well as me."

Kol looked over and interrupted before Jeremy could voice his response, "We all have questions we want answered but more importantly we need to find out what this hunter is doing here. Save the interrogation on Kias for later."

Damon shot the Original a look before turning his attention back to Connor, "Fess up, why are you here."

Connor's gaze never wavered from me, "Why should I tell you? I know one of you will kill me the minute I tell you the truth."

"No they won't," I glared, "I'll see to it you die of your own accord." I could feel Niklaus' eyes on me as I glanced at him.

Connor gave a short chuckle, "Still the same personality I see," He paused and looked around the room, "I was asked to come here by a professor named Atticus Shane. He told me more about my tattoo and would reveal everything to me once I completed it."

"You mean the tattoo only you and Jeremy can see." Bonnie interjected with a flat tone, "Did Shane give you any details as to what it was?"

"Even if I knew the truth, I wouldn't tell you."

Niklaus quietly walked over and ripped the sleeve clean off Connor's shirt before turning to Jeremy, "Tell me young Gilbert, how much of his tattoo is completed?"

Jeremy looked from Niklaus to Connor's arm and frowned, "It's to his elbow."

Niklaus looked at me, "And when you were working with him, you knew, didn't you? Just like you knew when you worked with the hunter that slaughtered all of those who worked under me."

I could feel Kol's intense stare on me now, "I'd be lying if I told you otherwise."

"But why?" Elena frowned, "Why would you help these people if their jobs are to kill us all?"

I looked at her, "Personal choices, Elena. I have reasons for everything I do."

Damon watched me with curiosity then looked at Connor, "Are you sure it was the creepy professor who brought you here?" When Connor nodded Damon looked back at me, "I think it's time you reveal why you were working with Ric."

"If you're implying that I thought Alaric was a potential, he wasn't." I glared at him, "Alaric was a friend of mine, and after losing his wife-" I gave Damon a knowing look, "I told him I would help him learn how to defend himself. If I had of known his life was in danger while I was gone, I would have rushed here to save him. Alaric was like a brother to me, so don't you dare judge me for what I did."

Damon remained silent as Stefan finally decided to speak, "So why help the other hunters? And what about Jeremy?"

"I thought we already answered in concerns to Jeremy," I stated flatly, "As for Connor and the other hunter I've worked with, like I said earlier it was personal choice."

The room was suddenly filled with silence as everyone digested the new information. Some looked frustrated while the others looked angry. Elena held her head and sighed deeply, probably thinking of what would possess Jeremy to want to become a hunter. Stefan and Damon were exchanging looks as the Original siblings stood in the corner, clearly in a debate on what to do. Bonnie and Matt walked over to Elena and enveloped her in a hug as Tyler and Caroline went and stood beside them.

I sighed deeply and turned away to avoid Connor's penetrating gaze as Jeremy walked over to me and nodded his head in the direction of the exit. I cast Elena one last glance before giving him a small nod and walked outside with him.

"If you're going to yell at me save it for when this is all said and done with."

"I'm not going to yell at you Kias," Jeremy crossed his arms, "I want you to work with me like you did for them. Like you were doing before Kol took you away."

I looked up at him, "Why?"

"If what Connor said is true, and that I really am a potential hunter, I need someone to help so I don't end up getting killed." Jeremy frowned, "Please."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, "Jeremy," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Please don't ask me to do this right now."

"Kias please," I looked up to see Jeremy's pleading eyes, "If you trained three successful hunters, then asking for your help again would be a smart decision on my part."

"Guys," Matt was suddenly standing near the top of the stairs, "They've decided on what they're going to do with Connor."

Jeremy went to argue but I brushed passed him without a word and walked back down into the cellar, both boys following closely. When we all rejoined the group everyone looked at me.

"Since he was your _student_," Niklaus grinned, "We feel you should dispose of him."

"Actually," Damon cut in, "We decided to knock him out and take him somewhere far from Mystic Falls."

"Well seeing as how a hunter can't be compelled," I looked at Damon, "What makes you think he won't come right back and stir up trouble again?"

"That's because you'll be going with him."

I looked over at Rebekah and narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me?"

"That's right," She stepped forward to challenge me, "You'll be leaving with him."

"She's not leaving!" Caroline protested loudly, "You might think that's a good idea but it's not!"

Elena nodded, "Caroline's right. We need someone who will be able to anticipate what might happen. Kias will be an advantage for us."

"Or she'll turn on us and help Connor kill us all," Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "If she trained him she's obviously got some sort of buried hatred towards her own kind. What's stopping her from betraying us all?"

"You both have a good point," Stefan looked between the feuding females, "But really we have to think about everyone's safety. Look at what happened at the church. April was hurt in one of Connor's plan to draw out any of us, so he's obviously not afraid to hurt any of the towns people in order to do his job. Kias had nothing to do with that. She wasn't even in Mystic Falls."

"Which brings us back to Kias leaving with him. She may not have been here for all of this to happen, but she's guilty by association." Rebekah argued.

Damon crossed his arms, "You're missing a key factor in all of this," His eyes landed on a very silent Kol, "Lover boy here has a say in everything she does, and I don't really feel like getting a baseball bat to the back for saying that her taking off is a good idea. Besides, I have to side with my brother, Kias wasn't here so she can't be guilty for something she wasn't involved in."

"See! She's not leaving." Caroline glared at Rebekah, "We can find another way around this Connor problem without sending Kias off like an outcast!"

"Caroline's right," Bonnie frowned, "She's our friend, and we just got her back."

Jeremy looked at everyone, "She could be an asset."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all nodded in agreement. Stefan crossed his arms and sighed as Tyler ran his fingers through his gelled hair. Matt stood off to the side and silently observed a very quiet Kol. He was staring off into the distance and looked deep in thought.

Connor watched as the heated debate continued before he cleared his throat, "Why don't you ask Kias what she wants to do about all of this."

Damon went to speak but Rebekah beat him to it, "She has no choice in the matter. She's just as guilty as you right now."

"That's not fair!" Jeremy suddenly cut in, "She has nothing to do with why he's here killing vampires."

Matt looked at Jeremy and then to Rebekah, "I have to agree with Jer. Kias isn't the one who is the problem here."

"She trained him, so yes she is part of the problem."

"Shane is the one who brought him here," Caroline glared at the other blonde, "So how is Kias responsible for any of this?"

Stefan looked from Caroline to Rebekah as they engaged in a stare off, "Okay, lets just calm down here and think rationally."

"What is rational about letting one of the Five be here in Mystic Falls?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "He's just a dangerous human being. Vampires can't kill him, but we could always compel someone to do the job for us." I looked at Damon and frowned a little, thinking of how foolish he was to be so naive about the danger Connor could actually bring if he were to have a chance to retaliate.

"What about Jeremy?" Elena frowned, "If what Connor said is true, then Jeremy is going to end up just like him. And I won't let anyone kill my brother. He's the only family I have left."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, "Why not talk to Shane and force him to explain why he brought one of the Five here? Either that, or ask our hybrid friend here why he's being so quiet."

The Salvatore brothers both looked at Niklaus as Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"Nothing that concerns you," He spoke almost too calmly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Bonnie looked at me and then around to everyone, "Let me talk to Shane before you make any drastic decisions. I'll find out what this is all about and then we can go from there."

"What makes you think he'll willingly tell you?" Matt looked right at Bonnie.

The Bennett witch seemed confident, "He'll tell me. Just trust me on this, and in the mean time don't do anything rash. Lets just keep Connor here until then and when I get information from Shane, we can make a final decision."

"Kias stays down here with him then," Rebekah suddenly blurted out angrily.

Damon grinned, "For someone who was excited to see her return, you seem to be eager to dish out the punishment."

Caroline glared daggers at the Original, "She's not staying down here! She'll stay with me."

During all of this arguing, I could do nothing but stand back and watch. During all of this I could feel eyes on me. Kol stood back silently and watched me as everyone deliberated not only my fate but Connor's, and said nothing to defend me against those who might stand with Rebekah.

"Kias will not be leaving," Kol never took his eyes off me, "Elijah and I will take full responsibility for her actions should she choose to become a threat, we will deal with her."

"So in other words, you'll kill her?" Caroline spat out angrily.

Kol looked at her, "No. I would never kill her and Elijah thinks of her a sister, so he will not be a threat to her life either."

I looked over at Kol and felt my eyes begin to sting. Despite everything that has been said and is now having to be dealt with, Elijah still would find it in himself to stand by me even after he's been told all of this. Kol, having heard the truth before everyone else had, still wished to protect me. I mouthed a thank you to the two and looked back at everyone else.

"I'll dispose of Connor on one condition," I spoke loudly but my voice lacked the confidence I wished it had. All eyes were on me now, anticipation thick in the air.

Caroline was the first to look worried, "What would that be?"

"Jeremy kills a vampire right after I kill Connor."

Elena immediately stepped forward with a hard glare, "No! I don't want Jeremy involved in this!"

"That's the only way for the hunters curse to be broken Elena," I sighed, "I'm sorry but it can't be helped. If it makes you feel better about this, I'll work with him."

"This is all fine and dandy to talk about in front of me and all," Connor suddenly spoke, "But killing me isn't a good answer."

"And why not?" Damon looked at him with a mocking gaze.

"If I die, the person I've been working with to replace me has orders to kill a vampire named Judith immediately."

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I said I would update with like three+ chapters. I have chapter twenty half written right now, so I guess I'll post them as I finish them. So enjoy this one. :D**

**So there was a lot of arguing in this chapter and such. I kind of threw it together without really trying to follow the actual story because I mean, had to add in some shit no one would really expect! And what about Connor saying that if he dies, Judith will be killed? I wonder how Kias will react to that. :o**

**Anywho, comment/review and all that lovely stuff! :D**


	20. Decision

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CHAPTER TWENTY BABY. ;D**

**Okay so yeah, moving on. LOOL **

**Just a heads up this series is almost over. I have incredible short-term memory loss today it seems, so if I mentioned this in "Truth" then I'm sorry, but today has just been a big cluster fuck of madness. Either way, there is going to be a couple of major things happening before the last chapter. And also, I haven't decided whether to write a sequel to this or not, we'll see once things finish up. If I DO decide to do a sequel, it probably won't be until after I'm halfway through my next Kol series, The Chase (WHICH I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR, OMGGG. 8D). So yeah, thought I'd mention that all. :3**

* * *

**[Kol's Point of View]**

It was later on in the evening when Kias and I finally settled down in my room at Nik's mansion. Of course Rebekah had nothing nice to comment on Kias being there, but even in her anger she knew better then to challenge me. Everything from tonight's chain of events and everything I had discovered about Kias was still digesting. It made me wonder what exactly went on while I was stuck in a box, only bringing up more questions I wished to bombard her with. I did however accept the answer I got in regards to Nik's involvement on that evening that night he daggered me.

I looked over at the closed bathroom door having heard the water turn off. Kias hadn't spoken since we left the Lockwood cellar and had rushed to have a shower the minute we arrived at the mansion. She repeated over and over how she needed to stand under the water and let everything get carried away by the water, or something to that effect. Standing up, I walked to the dresser knowing my clothing would still be in there and grabbed her a shirt then walked to the door.

"Kol," I looked over to see her standing in the doorway as she clutched the towel to her body tightly, "I need to apologize to you..."

I felt a sharp sting in my chest as her sad eyes locked with mine, "There's no need, darling."

Closing the distance between us I quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. I felt her nuzzle my chest and immediately my shirt became damp with her silent tears. I suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable, not having ever been one to be the comforting type. Slowly I rubbed her back in a soothing way, just simply holding her until she felt ready to move. After a few minutes, Kias pulled away and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," She frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I shook my head, "I told you there was no need to apologize."

Gently pulling her to the bed I pulled the towel off her body then helped her get dressed into more comfortable clothing. She remained quiet even after we'd laid down and soon fell into a deep sleep. I frowned and moved some hair from her face, wondering how exhausted she must be feeling with all everything surrounding Connor and their brief history together. As she slept I laid there deep in thought, trying to wrap my head around one thing in particular. She would kill Connor if the Gilbert boy was to become his replacement, which could easily be accomplished behind the doppelgangers back. And then there was the fact that Kias' sister was in danger. I knew Kias would never do anything reckless to endanger her only living relative. Elijah being with Judith also crossed my mind. Connor's apprentice wouldn't be able to touch her with Elijah present. Accepting my decision I slowly pulled out of Kias' grip and got off the bed immediately getting dressed.

In no time I found myself standing at the stairs in front of the Lockwood cellar with my phone in hand.

After two rings Elijah picked up, _"Is something wrong?"_

"You could say that. Connor has someone ready to kill Judith should he be killed, so I need you to keep an eye on her for me. Kias will be devastated should something happen to her."

_"I'll see to it nothing happens to her."_

I frowned, "I know, Elijah. I just... I just need to hear it." I knew he would understand what I meant.

_"You have my word brother. Nothing will happen to Judith."_

I sighed deeply and hung up after Elijah stated he needed to go, and headed down into the cellar. As I walked in Connor immediately looked up at me, a scowl soon finding itself on his face.

"You should be a little more happy to have a guest," I grinned, "Or I might be insulted by the lack of enthusiasm."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm thrilled to see a vampire come down here. I would personally prefer if the Gilbert boy would come down, if we're being honest right now."

"Oh, how thoughtful. Your constant concern and thought for the Gilbert boy is absolutely touching," I stepped closer and pulled a stool near the corner over taking a seat right in front of the hunter, "I'm here to talk, nothing more."

"And what exactly do you hope to accomplish by being here? I have nothing to say to you."

"Such attitude," I sighed, "No respect for those who are superior."

Connor scoffed, "Respect for a vampire? Never."

"You respect Kias and she's a vampire." I grinned and watched as his face dropped. The hunter made no response so I continued, "What sort of hold does this ally of yours have on Judith?"

"I know who turned her and why," Connor's lips slowly curved into a cocky grin, "That's another thing you'll never find out if you kill me."

"Why Judith?" My eyebrow rose, "What business do _you_ have with the family? Is this some sort of way to get back at Kias for a past event?"

"No," Connor sat back against the wall, "This actually has nothing to do with revenge."

"Then why Judith?" I pressed, my eyes narrowing.

Connor gave a short chuckle and looked away from me, "She's the perfect hostage seeing as how Kias will ensure my safety from all of you."

"I see." I watched the man in front of me before standing up, "One more thing before I go."

"And what would that be?"

"This ally of yours," I looked down at him, "Is he part of the Five?"

"No."

_Perfect._ I made no response and left the cellar immediately. It wasn't long before I was out of the woods and wandered down the streets of Mystic Falls looking around for no one in particular. After a few minutes of walking, a young girl walked out from a building and headed in my direction. A smirk slowly formed on my face.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jeremy's number, never having deleted it from the events that happened in Denver. After several rings Jeremy picked up, his tone full of annoyance.

"Jeremy, mate, how are you this lovely evening?" I watched the girl as she continued to walk towards me.

_"What do you want Kol?"_

"I'm just curious to see if you would be willing to help get rid of our little Connor issue."

_"What about Kias' sister?"_

"I've ensured her safety."

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy sighed, _"Fine, I'm on my way, but I'm only doing this for Kias, not you. Where do you want me to meet you?"_

"At the Lockwood cellar of course." I hung up and stood there watching while the girl passed me and then followed quietly behind her. When we got out of sight from the main part of Mystic Falls I quickly bit my wrist and then grabbed her from behind and forced my blood into her mouth, snapping her neck in an instant.

Half an hour later I was back at the cellar with my new vampire friend and walked back down to visit Connor. Jeremy arrived shortly after that, worry all over his face.

"Are you sure Kias will be okay with this?"

"She was going to execute him herself, so why wouldn't she be?" I gave Jeremy a bored look and then grabbed a hold of my new toy and compelled her, "Kill the hunter chained to the wall, now."

The girl stood there motionless for a few seconds before nodding slowly, turning to face Connor with a blank expression. Connor narrowed his eyes at me and then stood up so he could attempt to fight the girl off.

"Is this really the right way?" Jeremy looked from the girl to me, "Seriously."

"If you're having second thoughts Gilbert, then wait outside."

Just as Jeremy went to speak the girl grabbed a hold of Connor and sank her teeth into his neck before ripping his flesh open. I grinned at the sight. This reminded me of my beautiful Kias and how she used to be before our little pause. Not that I minded how she was now of course.

When the light from Connor's eyes faded I watched as the girl looked to her side after several minutes. Clearly the hallucinations had begun.

Turning to Jeremy I grinned and produced a stake from the inside pocket of my jacket, "Now, here's where you come in."

The Gilbert boy looked at it and sighed taking it without much hesitation, "Fine, but I'm making this clear that this is only for Kias' sake. Are we clear?" His eyes flickered to his hand for an instant before stepping towards the vampire.

I nodded watching him, "Yes, of course. You've already made yourself clear."

Jeremy turned to look at me briefly before turning to the vampire. Using her unstable state to his advantage he quickly ended her life without much effort. After a moment, I watched as Jeremy clenched his fist and stared at his arm. The tattoo must have began to fill out.

"There," Jeremy turned around but I had already disappeared from the cellar.

When I returned back to the mansion I walked into my room closing the door silently behind me. I couldn't help but smile small at the sight of Kias wrapped in the blankets, a peaceful look on her face. By now I had come to terms with how she made me feel and was willing to accept the fact she brought me happiness, now that she and I had resolved our issues and made amends. Quickly stripping down I went over and crawled in beside her pulling her to my chest, finally able to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

**I would just like to say that one of you who reviewed was almost bang on about Kol being the cause of Connor's death, so kudos to you and whoever else may have had Kol as a main suspect! :D**

**Yeahh, so this was pretty short but I think we should all appreciate what Kol was willing to do to make sure his lovely darling doesn't have to do any dirty work. :'D**

**Next chapter will be longer. ^^**

**Comment/review and all that fun stuff! :D**


	21. The New Hunter

**So here's another chappy. We're getting close to the end of this series, which is kinda sad considering this will be the first series I will have completed in like... six or seven years. LOOL**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Kol's arms firmly locked around my waist. His face was buried in my shoulder as he continued to sleep soundly. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair gently and just enjoyed the moment. Squirming out of his grip a little I managed to get more comfortable and simply watched him. When he was a sleep it was hard to believe what kind of person he actually was and what he was capable of. In his sleep, he was a carefree man that slept with such a neutral, dare say peaceful facade. After a few moments Kol began to stir and eventually opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," I smiled and pecked his forehead quickly, much like he would do to me if he had been awake longer then I.

Kol mumbled something I couldn't quiet make out and then rolled us over so he was on top, "How can you be so awake? It's too early."

"I think it's lunch time Kol," I giggled and tried to wriggle out from under him but he kept me locked in place, "Come onnn, get up!"

"No, I'd much rather stay here all day." He grinned down at me obviously fully awake now.

I sighed and shook my head, "There's drama happening and you still find time to attempt busting a move, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it that, darling," He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows, "Besides, I don't need to 'bust a move', all I need to do is kiss and nip at your neck and you're putty in my hands. Come to think of it, I believe I stated this fact once before with it turning out to be true."

I glared playfully, "Not all the time you jerk."

"Oh? Care to prove me wrong?"

"Possibly. Would it involve actually having sex this afternoon?"

"Of course."

"Then no."

"Now Kias, what have I told you about being a tease?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, mister!"

"Don't tease me then."

"You're such a jerk."

"You should think of a better word to call me. That one is getting pretty old."

"You're old."

"No need to point out the obvious."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"You're not making any sense, my dear."

"Kol!"

"Yes?"

"Get off."

"Hm, let me think about it. No."

"KOL!"

"Well if you're going to yell my name, I might as well help encourage it."

"Now isn't the time for you to think about sex! Serious stuff is going to happen soon!"

"All the more reason to enjoy this moment, darling."

I glared up at him and attempted to shove him off but to no avail. Kol smirked down at me and planted his lips against mine in a demanding kiss. Soon enough I was kissing back with just as much need and desire. I felt Kol's hands roam all over my body until all clothing was discarded, allowing him to claim me as only he could. Instead of slow and passionate, he was rough and demanding with hard and fast movement. It felt like ages since he and I shared a moment such a this. Yet again, he proved me wrong and had me bend to his every need with the touch of his lips to every sensitive spot on my body. There was no other way to describe it other then heavenly. Kol's hands and lips were simply heavenly.

* * *

**[Caroline's Point of View]**

"Come on... Come on!" I aggressively paced back and forth waiting for Kias to answer her phone, "God dammit Kias, pick up! There's serious girl issues going on right now that I need to vent to you for!"

"Is something troubling you, love?"

I turned around to see Klaus walking up looking actually attractive in his full suit and tie, "Nothing that concerns you right at this moment, no." I sighed and pocketed my phone in the little handbag I was carrying, not wanting to call Kias to tell her the news while Klaus was here.

He seemed to brush off my almost insult and tilted his head, "So, do I pass?"

"Mm, I guess." I gave him one more look before smiling a tiny smile, "You're perfect. Which is so annoying that I can't even look at you."

I could see Klaus' eyes wander passed me to where the small bridge was and turned around to see Tyler and Hayley walking together hand in hand. Even being aware that this was a plot against Klaus to lour him into a false sense of security, I couldn't help but feel a little upset about how comfortable they looked with each other. I could feel Klaus' presence come closer to me.

"He didn't take long to move on, did he?"

I frowned, "Lets just get today over with."

Once I walked up to the stand and called out all the Miss Mystic Falls pageant contestants, I observed them along with the crowd for a brief period of time and then begrudgingly went to go find Klaus. He asked for me to join him for a walk, told Mrs. Lockwood that I would be back before the crowning and went off to join him. When I found him he had two glasses and a bottle of champagne in hand. It wasn't long before we were engrossed in conversation walking by the lake heading towards a bench. During our walk, Klaus had somehow managed to convince me to talk about the new ordeal going on between Elena and Damon, which ended up turning into a rather angry rant.

"Being a vampire only amplifies who you really are," I paused and looked at him, "It doesn't turn you into a completely different person."

Klaus grinned, "Very peculiar."

"What's that look for?"

"You'll understand eventually," He continued to grin and gave me a knowing look.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the stone bench, "Whatever, just... Hurry up and find the cure."

He set the bottle and the glasses down flashing me one of his Klaus-smiles, "I'm working on it."

I stared out to the water and listened while he proceeded to open the bottle and then looked at him, "Would you ever take it?"

"Now," He looked at me with amusement, "Why would I ever want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the plant?"

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"

He gave me a look and then watched as the cork flew into the air, "How about you?" He turned to look at me and then poured the glasses of champagne.

I gave him a smile and then laughed at the sheer irony of everything, taking a quick drink of the celebratory beverage before Klaus began to speak again.

"Life used to be a lot easier," He quickly stood up and produced a paper from his jacket, "Don't you miss the days of being _'chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee,'_" He was grinning as he continued to read the paper which I quickly discovered was my Miss Mystic Falls application from last year.

I shot up and tried to grab the paper from him, "Where did you get that?!"

He grinned playfully and backed away out of my reach and continued to read with amusement as I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "Obviously we found a shortage in words ending in 'spire'," He stifled his laughter as I gave him an irritated look. When I went to grab the paper again he held it out of reach and gave me a look, only making me laugh as I sat myself back down, glass in hand. At that moment, I was able to forget all of the drama going on recently and was able to enjoy myself. It also made me forget for just a second, how evil Klaus really was.

* * *

**[Kias' Point of View]**

After Kol had finally come clean about his trip to visit Connor while I was asleep and how he involved Jeremy in the whole ordeal, I left the mansion in an uproar and went to find the new hunter. When I found him he was at the Miss Mystic pageant with Matt after he tried to kill Elena. Matt and I raced him the Gilbert residence where I angrily sat him down and forced him to listen to what I had to say. Matt stayed behind to help Elena pack when she arrived, and closed the door behind her when she left for the Salvatore household.

"Jeremy, look at me. Look at me." Snarling I gave him a more forceful tone and forced his eyes on mine. The look in his eyes reminded me of when I had found Connor, and how he looked at me with pure hatred and distaste.

"You're a vampire. Why should I listen to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

I matched his hard look with my own, "Do you honestly think I haven't been threatened before? Jeremy you can't throw an insult that I haven't already heard from Connor at me to hurt my feelings, so lets just bypass all the negativity and go right to the work. I'm going to teach you how to properly hunt and kill, but in return, you have to open your mind and allow yourself to see who you should view as enemies and those who aren't here to hurt you."

"You're all vampires and you all have to die, simple as that."

I rolled my eyes and then looked at Matt, "Can you call Bonnie for me? I'm going to need her here."

"Yeah, sure." Matt dashed off to go find his jacket and in seconds I heard Bonnie's voice coming from his phone. She asked if that creepy professor would be of some help and Matt looked at me. I nodded and response and looked at Jeremy with a smile.

"We're going to the lake house your family owned. We need to do this where no one else can interfere or get their noses involved."

Jeremy remained silent as I dashed upstairs to pack his bag. I knew Matt wouldn't let him leave, so I had no worries about Jeremy going off to hunt down half the town's population. During my digging in his drawers and closest I found an enormous amount of stakes he must have carved the previous night before, and bagged them all tossing them to the floor on the other side of his bed. In minutes I walked back downstairs with two duffel bags filled with appropriate attire for him and looked at Matt. He gave me a knowing look and then grabbed his truck keys. Jeremy stared at me and then glanced at his bags.

"You packed my bags?"

"Oh Jer," I sighed dramatically, "You've got nothing I haven't seen before, only difference is your boxers are a little cooler then Kol's."

Jeremy gave me a mixed look telling me he didn't exactly know how to respond to me as Matt took the luggage from me and then motioned for Jeremy to follow. Before they even stepped out of the house I had already whisked off to meet them at the lake house. On my way there I stopped and pulled my ringing phone out of my pocket, seeing Bonnie's name on the screen.

"Yes ma'am?" I grinned, knowing she would laugh. Which she did.

_"I'm assuming Matt told you Shane offered to help?"_

"Yeah, I heard the whole conversation," I stated, "We're moving to the lake house until Jeremy isn't a threat. I figured it was safer, seeing as Jeremy already tried to kill Elena and apparently stabbed Stefan."

_"Good idea. We'll be there sometime tomorrow morning."_

"Excellent, see you then."

_"Wait.. Before you go."_

"Yes?"

_"About Connor-"_

"I already know," I sighed, "Kol took matters in his own hands and turned a girl for Jeremy to kill after he used her to kill Connor. He told me everything this morning."

_"He did it so you wouldn't have to have that burden on you. You know that right?"_

I smiled small, "I know. I'll see you soon Bonnie."

I could hear Bonnie give a short laugh at my obvious attempt to change the conversation before we both said our goodbyes and soon found myself on the porch to the Gilbert lake house. I took a seat on the step and sighed deeply running my fingers through my hair. I knew Bonnie's words were true, and that Kol took matters into his own hands so I wouldn't have to carry any regret on my shoulders for the rest of my life. He wanted to protect me even though he would never admit it out loud. I let out another sigh, immediately regretting how nasty I had been to him when he confessed to me how he had Connor killed and involved Jeremy without anyone else knowing.

_I laid beside him and stroked his bare chest, "You've got that deep-in-thought look going on, Kol. What's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing, darling." He leaned down to kiss my lips softly, "Don't worry, just enjoy yourself for now."_

_I frowned, "Kol, you threatened to compel me for not revealing secrets to you, and now you're really going to tell me not to worry when clearly something is bothering you? That's not fair."_

_His face fell and he let out a ragged sigh, "I don't want to tell you right now. I know you'll be cross with me for what I did."_

_"All the more reason to confess before I really get angry."_

_Kol sat up and roughly drew his fingers through his thick hair before getting up and pulling his sweat pants back on. He remained silent as he walked to the balcony doors and threw them open, letting the sun beam into the room. I got up and pulled on my undergarments and the shirt he'd dressed me in last night before crossing my arms, patiently waiting for him to start talking. I watched as he stared outside for what seemed like forever before he finally turned to face me._

_"I took care of Connor last night, and Jeremy helped."_

_My face dropped, "You did what?"_

_"I turned a woman and compelled her to kill Connor, and when she did Jeremy more then willingly killed her and took his place as the new hunter."_

_I stood there frozen in place as I stared at him, an erray of emotions flooding through me. At first I was more then willing to accept the fact that Connor had to die, given the circumstances of what was about to happen in Mystic Falls. But to involve Jeremy, somehow I knew I wasn't truly ready to let him jump on board with this even though he tried to convince me to continue his training. He had no idea what he would experience during his first several months as a new hunter, with that on going desire to kill all vampires. He would put the Salvatore's in danger, and more importantly his sister and not even realize what he had done. His conscious would be completely manipulated and hardwired into killing us immortals._

_"Do you realize what you've done? Jeremy will go off the ringer and he'll hurt Elena!"_

_"So he hurts the doppelganger, so what? That's Nik's problem, not ours."_

_I narrowed my eyes, "She's my friend, Kol. And Jeremy isn't-"_

_"Jeremy told you that he was willing to take on the responsibility to become one of the Five, did he not?" Kol gave me a knowing look, "I heard him speaking to you outside of the cellar last night while everyone was arguing."_

_"He's just a kid, Kol! He doesn't deserve this, but you took that choice away from him!"_

_"I did what needed to be done." Kol crossed the room in the blink of an eye and stood a foot away from me, "I did this for you, Kias. I did what you knew you wouldn't be able to do. I'm not as kind hearted as you are, and I know this would have plagued your conscious for the century."_

_I frowned up at him, "Don't justify yourself by giving me that bullshit answer."_

_"Pardon me for being completely selfless towards you for once in my entire existence," Kol barked out angrily, "I didn't realize that having witnessed how emotionally shattered you get after killing humans was an issue here."_

_I gaped at him and went to protest, but nothing came out. Without a word I shoved passed him and quickly got dressed. I could feel Kol's eyes on me as I stormed out of the room. He was right, but to take that choice away from Jeremy when I could have talked him out of it and found another way was something I was not willing to accept._

I looked down at my phone to see that I had dialed Kol's number and had my thumb hovering over the dial button. Taking a deep breath, I pressed it and held the phone to my ear. I owed Kol an apology for how I'd over-reacted, knowing that what he did was to protect me. Now that the damage was done, I could help Jeremy. Everyone would be willing to help the young boy and make sure he would be okay during all of this. After several rings his it went straight to voice mail, and I contemplated hanging up but I knew if he was upset his stubborn personality would not allow him to answer my calls so I decided it would be best to leave a message and go from there.

"Hi Kol, it's me... I just... I wanted to apologize for I reacted. It was stupid of me to say what I did..." I paused trying to quickly think of what to say, "I was just concerned for Jeremy but I know you were only looking out for me. I just..." I sighed, "I'm sorry for leaving and for over-reacting..."

Deciding that what I had said would be a decent start to give me time to think of a real apology, I hung up and held my phone tightly and closed my eyes. I couldn't remember a time where Kol had risked so much to help me. Deep down I knew that if there were no other option, Kol would have killed Connor himself knowing of the hunters curse so Jeremy could find a vampire to kill. The thought of Kol being tormented into thoughts of suicide made my stomach drop. All thoughts of Kol hurting himself vanished as Matt pulled up to the house and got out of his truck, Jeremy following in suit. From the look on Matt's face, I immediately knew this would be an even more difficult process then it had been with Connor.

* * *

**Okay so for the record, it was entirely random to put that little scene of Klaus and Caroline bonding, but I just wanted to put it in there to appreciate the cuteness from that part of that episode. Gah! THEY NEED TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, DAMMIT. D:**

**Comment/review and all that fun jazz. The more you guys comment and such, the faster I update. ;) *hint hint hint hint* ;)**


	22. Potential Danger and Reunion

**Hey all! :D**

**So the last couple of chapters I tried to make as long as I could (minus the one where it was strictly Kol's point of view of course), but since I've decided to go a head and finish the entire fic, I'll warn you that the last two chapters are kind of on the short side. So enjoy this one while you can. ;)  
**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Shane and Bonnie arrived to help with Jeremy. Shane had put him in some sort of meditative state and would ask him how he viewed his sister, who showed up with Damon not too long ago. I knew it must have taken a toll on Elena to have Jeremy stare at her with such hate and announce to everyone that he wished to kill her, and then when out of the trance he would ask Bonnie if it worked. We were all thankful Jeremy was willing to try anything in order to stop the urges to kill all who were treasured to him. Shane spoke of choosing the right path, a detour to be exact. In the end, Bonnie was able to be a connection for him and he successfully was able to hug Elena without any thoughts of harming her as a positive result.

Later on during the evening Jeremy pulled me to the side and looked at me, "I'm ready to start my training with you Kias," He gave me a confident smile, "I can do this now."

"I know you can, Jer," I smiled back and pat his shoulder, "I just wish things had of been gradual instead of you jumping right into this."

Jeremy looked at me for a good few minutes before looking out to the distance, "I did it because of you. You're like family to me, and I think you realize that I'd do anything for family."

I smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug, "I know, and I also know there's nothing I can do to repay you for your friendship." I felt his arms lock around me in a tight hug and we both stayed there in silence. When he released me I told him I would stay at the lake house with him to work with him for a few days, and then we'd eventually move our way back to town when he was making progress.

I watched Jeremy as he walked back into the house and blinked as my phone rang. When I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen I felt butterflies in my stomach at Kol's name. Taking a deep breath, I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Kol, I'm so sorry."

_"Apology accepted. That's not why I called, though. Elijah has returned and your sister is with him. And before you ask, yes she's unharmed."_

I smiled small and gave a sigh of relief, "That's great." Just as I was about to tell him I was on my way, I remembered what I promised to Jeremy and frowned slightly. From the side, I could see Damon walking towards me.

_"When should I expect you back here?"_

"About that," I looked at Damon as he gave me a knowing look at mouthed that he would take care of Jeremy, "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, but I should be there before dark." Damon smiled small and waited patiently for my conversation to end with Kol.

When we hung up I pocketed my phone and looked at Damon once again, "You're sure?"

"Yeah, besides," He grinned, "I heard there was trouble in paradise over this whole Connor-Jeremy thing, so I thought I would lend a hand where needed. And Elena trusts me to look after Jeremy too, so problem solved."

"Matt said he would stay as well," I added, "So please be careful. Don't hurt Matt in the process of this whole thing." Watching Damon's reaction, I knew my best friend would not jeopardize the humans life, seeing as how he was close to Elena.

Damon remained silent for a moment before becoming extremely serious, "Any idea on where and what this cure is? Shane mentioned it."

"Don't go there," I frowned, "It's not something to obsess about, so block it out of your mind. It's for your own good."

"Figured you'd say that. So then tell me, who is this Silas character who is supposedly buried with this cure we shouldn't speak of?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What does Shane know about Silas?"

"He wasn't willing to share much other then the fact he can bring everyone we've ever lost back to life."

Suddenly why Shane brought Connor to town made complete sense, "Damon, don't get involved with any of this. If Shane knows of the cure and of Silas," I paused and walked closer to him and whispered, "He'll use Jeremy to complete his hunters mark and then he has what he needs to open the crypt."

Damon narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "How much do _you_ know of this person then?"

"The first hunter I ever worked with knew the real mission of the Five, and he told me everything I needed to know prior to training him. I know enough to make a smart decision when it comes to the search for the cure. You'd be smart to ignore this stupid conquest and to back off before you lose everything."

With that I brushed passed him and headed back to the house leaving Damon alone with his thoughts. I grimaced at the thought of Shane using Connor as his puppet, and now Jeremy was ready for the taking. If Kol knew about what Shane had in mind, he would more then likely attempt to kill him in order to make sure Silas will never be released. I bit my bottom lip and mentally weighed out the options I had.

"Kias, is it?" I looked up to see Shane standing there with a friendly smile, "I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

I frowned slightly, "About?"

"What kind of work you do," He stated bluntly, "I mean, with the hunters. Bonnie and Jeremy filled me in on your history with the three men you've worked with. I knew Connor, so I guess this is me filling in healthy curiosity about my friends teacher."

"With all do respect," I crossed my arms, "I have nothing to discuss with you on matters you've no business meddling in. Besides, what information can I offer you when you already know a lot about the hunters mark?"

Shane's eyes narrowed slightly, "So you do know. How much did Connor tell you?"

"Connor knew nothing about his tattoo," I matched his glare with my own, "It was the first hunter I ever worked with. He told me everything he knew."

"And I take it you're not willing to share?"

"Not even the slightest."

"So then you know of Silas?"

I nodded, "Only a handful of us know who and what he is," I walked passed him and then stopped and looked at him, "You'd be wise to stop your hunt for the cure. If not, you won't just have me to deal with, but a very easily upset and unstable Original as well."

I walked into the living room were Jeremy sat before Shane could respond and sat down beside him. He was currently looking through a family photo album Elena had found in their parents room. When he flipped through the pages his facial expression changed with each picture he took in. I felt a sting in my chest, understanding how he must be feeling right now. When he closed the book he drew in a deep breath and then offered me a small smile.

"Damon told me you're leaving for a little while," He tossed the book on the small coffee table, "Don't worry about me. You go see your sister. I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do, and then when you've had enough of the boring family stories you can come back and we'll start."

I smiled at how thoughtful he was being, "You sure?" When Jeremy nodded I stood up, "Alright then. I'll be back sometime tomorrow then."

"Take your time," The youngest Gilbert raised his hand and waved me off, "Damon and Matt will be here, so I should be ready to start your boot camp by the time you show up."

"Oh you think?" I grinned, "When you can do forty laps around the lake without a break then we'll talk."

"Deal." Jeremy matched my grin.

Our attention was pulled to Matt who had walked in and groaned in displeasure, "Forty laps? Really!"

"Yep!" I smiled bright, "And since you've volunteered to stay and help, you need to run with him. And no arguing!"

Matt muttered something about not signing up for this making Jeremy and I laugh. Quickly I headed out after saying goodbye to everyone and headed back to the Mikaelson estate. When I arrived I was greeted by Elijah, who immediately drew me into a hug. When we parted he led me inside to a room and I soon found myself standing in front of Judith. When Elijah left and closed the door behind him I ran to my elder sister quickly.

"It's good to see you're okay," I smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, "I was so worried."

I heard her giggle softly as she returned my hug, "I wanted to be of help, and Elijah saw to it I was out of harms way. He's quite a charming and trustworthy man."

"That he is." I looked at her still smiling and then sat down on the couch with her, "Judith... What happened to you?"

"Like I told you when I'd first arrived," She started, "When that stranger turned me I was left alone. I quickly adapted to being a vampire and was blessed to have found a witch willing to provide me with a daylight ring. I stayed with her and helped her with some things as to repay her, and eventually after she passed on I started going out to see the rest of the world."

"You mean after you came looking for me?" I frowned.

She nodded, "Like I said, I didn't want to draw any attention to you. When I'd heard you were being hunted... I wanted to go find you and to help keep you safe but I," She paused and frowned looking down at her hands, "I was selfish and didn't want to get hurt myself, so I remained with them in the shadows."

"Them?"

"I made friends along the way," She smiled, "They helped me with the regret of not looking for you."

"Don't feel bad," I gave her hand a little squeeze, "Anyone I came into contact with was brutally slaughtered, so in a way I'm glad you never found me."

Judith looked at me with relief washing over her face, "Kias," She frowned once again, "Who was is that was chasing you?"

I felt my throat tighten and barely choked his name out at the memories, "Kol."

She nodded slowly, "I see." We remained in silence for what seemed like eternity before she sighed, "As happy as I am to see you once again... It makes me feel disgusted."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her sadly.

"This," She motioned to us, "We're immortal. It shouldn't have been like this. We should have lived our lives and then passed on with the rest of our family. We're an abomination Kias. This isn't natural."

I felt my heart ache at her words and immediately tears weld in my eyes, "How can you think so poorly of us, Judith? Yes, immortality has its ups and downs but, we're not disgusting creatures. We're still ourselves. I'm still me, and you're still you."

She shook her head and then stood up and paced, "How I wish you were right," She sighed and then turned to me, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be speaking about this just after being reunited after so many years. Forgive my rudeness."

I nodded slowly, "It's okay." I furiously rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and offered her a small smile.

Judith sat back down and took my hands in both of hers, "On a side note, if Kol was the one who was hunting you, why are you still with him?"

"It's a long story," I sighed deeply and laughed lightly. She looked at me with big eyes full of curiosity that begged me to divulge, so I did.

* * *

**[Kol's Point of View]**

After storming out of the school that Rebekah had asked me to bring that professor to, I immediately headed to the mansion. If Shane knew about the cure and Silas, he would have to be eliminated immediately. I would not stand to see those fools rush for the cure and risk setting the one person capable of raising hell on earth free. When I made it back to the mansion I quickly discovered the hiding spot where Nik had hidden all of the white oak ash and the daggers, and left for the spot in the woods I had buried the white oak dagger in. I went to the nearest lake and disposed of the ash and the daggers and then headed back to collect Kias. If she did not agree to help me rip Shane apart, I would see to it she was out of harms way and then do the job myself.

"Kias!" I looked around and then watched as her and Judith walked out of one of the many private rooms, "Say your goodbyes for tonight. We're heading out for a little while."

"What for?" She watched me as her brows furrowed. I was too preoccupied with Kias to notice how calm Judith was as she stood behind her sister silently.

I sped over to Kias and grabbed her before whisking her out of the mansion without giving her time to accept of decline my need for her immediate company. When we were far enough way from the mansion I released her and looked down at her.

"What the hell, Kol?!" She glared up at me, "What was that for?"

"Did you know that darling professor acquainted with your witch friend knows of Silas?" I watched closely for her reaction. My jaw clenched at the lack of shock on her face, telling me she was already aware of this.

Kias frowned, "Yes, I do know."

"And when did you plan on telling me?"

She crossed her arms, "When I got to the mansion Elijah brought me to Judith and I got so caught up in catching up with her it slipped my mind. I'm sorry if that angers you, but unlike you I missed my sister very much."

My eyes narrowed, "Again, when did you plan on telling me?"

"I was going to when you came back to the mansion," She defended, "But now you already know. What did you do, threaten Shane?"

"Rebekah asked me to collect him, and that's when he shared that piece of information with me."

Kias watched me closely, "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"I already did."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Don't even attempt to scold me, Kias. I did what was necessary in order to avoid them raising Silas."

She remained silent and nodded her head in agreement. I watched her for a moment before cupping her cheek gently, bringing her attention back up to me.

"This was the right thing to do, and you know it," I stated clearly, "You and I both know what will happen should the rumor of the cure be spread around. Shane would have had half the vampires in Mystic Falls helping Jeremy complete that mark in order to obtain it."

Kias placed her hand over mine and sighed deeply, "You're right Kol, but you still didn't have to kill him. We could broken all of his limbs and left him to suffer or something."

"And leave him in agony?" I grinned a little at her sadist remark, "That could have been fun, but one of those fools would have given him vampire blood to cure him."

"Not if we'd of hidden him somewhere," She retorted.

I chuckled and leaned down placing a kiss on the top of her head, "What's done is done," I pulled her to my chest and held her there momentarily, "So tell me, how was it? Sitting with your sister whom you thought was dead?"

I smiled small as she nuzzled my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, "It was surreal walking into that room and seeing her. She's changed so much from when we were human, but she's still the same ol' Judith," She sighed softly, "She seems to fancy Elijah a little, which is really kind of cute."

I chuckled, "From the brief meeting we'd had before I left to assist Rebekah, she reminds me a lot of Elijah." I felt Kias nod in agreement and then a comfortable silence fell upon us.

* * *

**Just a heads up also, I'll be uploading the rest of the story all at once. So the last two chapters will be the last update. :)  
**

**And before we all get into s tizzy and wonder when the last chapters will be published, they'll be posted for probably next weekend. Everything is all ready and waiting, muhahaha. ;)**

**Comment/review and all that lovely stuff you amazing readers do. I'd appreciate lots of love from you awesome and lovely people before the final update! :D**


	23. Manipulation

**So because I hate Elena I decided that since I sort of needed to put her point of view in this chapter, that this would be a little shorter then the last few updates. So I guess you could say that I sort or fibbed and sort of didn't when I said that I would try to keep them long. XD**

**Anyways, sadly this is the second last chapter of the series. I was going to stretch it for another couple but I figured instead of dragging it out, that I would keep it to the point. :)**

* * *

**[Elena's Point of View]**

It had been a couple of days since Bonnie had told us that Kol had attempted and momentarily succeeded in killing Shane, and how he was framed for the Young farm massacre. She also told me that he was going to continue to help her hone in her skills to use this new magic she was learning to control. I simply told her to be careful and to keep in touch. Suddenly Jeremy burst through the door and closed it behind him, locking it immediately. He explained that Damon had stayed behind to fend off Kol after he'd shown up in attempts to kill him, and was now taking inventory of all the weapons.

"Damon saved the map to the cure. He couldn't care less about me." Jeremy stated in a flat tone before quickly moving away from me when I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't. Whatever's inside me that makes me want to kill, right now it's on overdrive."

I frowned, "Jeremy," I looked at the stake he held in his hand and watched as he dropped it. There had to be a way around this, and I knew if we thought it out we would find a reasonable outcome. I knew Jeremy had to kill vampires in order to complete the mark, it just felt devastating to watch him take innocent lives.

Eventually Jeremy left for the grill after I'd agreed to go meet him when the doorbell rang. I immediately walked over and opened it. I sighed deeply with relief and walked to him quickly. I put both of my hands on either side of his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened?" I frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Kol happened," He muttered out.

Again I sighed in relief and pulled away from him, "Thank God you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy-"

"Is he here?" Damon looked in through the door, "I just want to talk to him really fast."

"He's at the grill. He wanted to go check on Matt."

"Well I should go find him," Damon looked down at me, "I need to apologize. I was... I was pretty tough on him today."

I nodded and reached up to touch his cheek, "I'll go with you. I promised I'd meet him there anyways." I left Damon to go grab my coat and then left with him.

On the drive to the grill Damon was uncommonly quiet. He stared straight a head like he was in deep thought and wouldn't answer any of my questions when I spoke to him. It was almost as if he were on some sort of mission, or is something big was extremely bothering him. When we arrived at the grill Damon and I walked in, immediately noticing Matt cleaning up a table.

Damon stalked towards him, "Don't you ever take a night off?"

"I took two days off to help out at the lake house, remember?" Matt gave Damon a serious look and then narrowed his eyes, "Almost got killed?"

Damon looked around as if to completely ignore Matt's reply to him, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's in the back I think."

Damon gave a quick nod before leaving Matt and I to exchange looks, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," He gave a sigh and managed to give me a small smile, "All things considered."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Damon rudely pushing passed people. When I looked over I noticed that he was fixed on something and was aggressively pushing towards it, so I excused myself from Matt and rushed over to him.

"Damon," He froze in place and turned to face me as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be. I walked over and put my hand on his arm, "Are you alright? What's going on?"

He looked towards the doors to the kitchen then back at me. Giving me a look he quickly turned around and walked to the door throwing it open.

I followed closely and shoved passed the door, "What is wrong with you?"

"It's Kol," Damon turned around and drew in a ragged breath, "He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy, I'm going to kill him."

As he finished speaking Damon sped off through the opened vent that leads to the tunnels. I gasped and rushed over, dropping down by the opening. I looked back to see if anyone was coming into the back and then sped down through the opening myself. After several minutes looking around, I couldn't find Jeremy or Damon. I held my head and thought of what I could do to help, when Stefan crossed my mind. If he would help, then he could stop Damon and possibly lock him up until the compulsion wore off. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number, only to have Rebekah answer. She made a nasty remark and wouldn't hand the phone over to Stefan so I decided to plead my case hoping he was listening, and when he made no response I hung up and gripped my phone feeling frustrated. If Stefan wouldn't help, I would need to find another way.

"Seems you're in a bit of a pickle, aren't you?"

I turned to see a young woman standing not too far away from me with her hands in her pockets. She had a striking resemblance to Kias, meaning this must be that girl Judith that mysteriously showed up that night we were all gathered in the boarding house.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

She smiled, "I want to help."

**[Caroline's Point of View]**

I continued to unpack my bag shortly after arriving back home from the almost-escape from town with Tyler. We made a mutual agreement to stay behind and help our friends even after taking in all the risks. As I continued to sort my clothing back into my dresser drawers a knock at the door caught my attention. I walked to my door and peeked my head around to see if I could spot whoever it was that was standing at the front door but didn't recognize who I saw.

Frowning, I walked over and cautiously opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, you probably don't recognize me," The girl smiled, "My name is Judith. I'm Kias' older sister."

"Oh," I smiled then blinked, "My mother isn't home so I can't invite you in."

She shook her head, "No need, I can say this right here."

I watched as she dropped her once crossed arms to her sides, "I need you to do me a favor. Well, this is more for Kias."

"Sure, whatever it is that you need." I smiled.

Judith smiled back, "I need you to make sure that tonight, Kias doesn't make it to Elena's house."

My smile dropped, "Why? What's going on?"

"She doesn't need to see what's going to happen tonight."

With that, Judith turned around and left me standing on the porch with a thousand questions buzzing around in my head. I stood there silently consumed by my thoughts when my ringtone ripped me back into reality. I quickly rushed to my phone and answered it.

"Bonnie, something really strange is going on."

_"I shouldn't tell you this but Elena called. You need to warn Kias. They're planning on killing Kol, and if he dies she dies too. That's the only reason I'm calling to tell you this."_

He stomach dropped, "What... Wait, that's why her sister told me to keep here away from the house!"

_"Caroline, you need to call and warn her. Now."_

When the line cut I looked down at my phone and dialed the number as quickly as I could, but I got the call waiting beep. I muttered something and hung up then redialed several times but it was the same each time. Not knowing what else to do I dialed Tyler's number and after two rings he answered.

_"Miss me that much?"_

"Tyler," I got choked up instantly and gripped my phone, "They're planning on killing Kol tonight."

_"And? Isn't that a good thing?"_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "Kias is from Kol's bloodline, Tyler!"

_"Oh damn. I'm on my way, Care."_

* * *

**[Kias' Point of View]**

With Kol having disappeared to do whatever it was he needed to do today, I found myself looking for entertainment. I watched TV, made a few phone calls, talked with my sister before she'd left with Elijah and even played a video game. After hours of walking around the house I'd never really gotten rid of after Niklaus kicked Kol out of the mansion, I sighed and settled on taking a shower. However once that was finished, it was back to boredom. I walked into the living room as I toweled dried my hair only to notice there was a message on my phone.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be." I blinked, "No one usually leaves me messages."

_"Hey Kias, it's me..."_ It was Elena, _"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm sorry for what we're about to do and that I hope you'll eventually forgive us."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blinking, I deleted the message and thought over what Elena could possibly have to apologize for.

I looked down at my phone once again as it began to ring. Kol's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Are you aware that your darling sister has teamed up with the Gilbert clan to kill me?"_

Everything around me seemed to go mute as I stood there frozen with shock, "Excuse me?"

_"I called Nik and he claims to have no idea about it and Elijah isn't picking up his phone, not that he would be any help since he's no where near Mystic Falls. Get over here now and talk some sense into your sister and so-called friends before I rip them apart."_

Without another word Kol hung up and left me in silence. I stared at the floor for a moment and processed what he just said. Suddenly Elena's mysterious message and something my sister had said to me the other day made sense. Quickly I made a mad dash for the front door, only to have it fly open and be thrown back against the wall by a masked intruder. Before I could make a move to defend myself, I felt my body go limp and the world suddenly went black.

* * *

**Soon it will be the last chapter! Gosh what an adventure this story has been! ... Maybe I should save this line for when it's all finished? LOOL**

**Anyways, comment/review and all that wonderful stuff! :D**


	24. Safe For Now

**So this is it! I tried to save the best for last! I hope you guys enjoy this! :)  
**

* * *

I felt my whole world shatter at the thought of Kol being killed, and at the hands of Jeremy Gilbert, his sister and my own flesh and blood. I somehow managed to make it to the door step before anyone inside would even register that it was me and stormed into the house. I immediately heard a groan of pain followed by Kol's mumbling and dashed for the kitchen. When I stepped around the corner I saw Jeremy tied down to the counter with Kol standing there, butcher's knife in hand.

"Kol stop!" I felt my eyes water, "Lets just go!"

Kol looked at me with his eyes narrowed, "I won't let them get to the cure."

"So you're going to cut Jeremy's arms off? What is that going to accomplish?!"

"I'm not going to kill him," Kol spat out angrily.

Before I could voice my argument any further I gasped loudly in pain as a thin wooden pole pierced my back and protruded right through me. I felt my knees give out and immediately fell to the floor. Suddenly Elena sped passed me and grabbed the knife out of Kol's hands and was somehow able to fend him off and away from Jeremy. All I could do was watch as Jeremy untied himself while Elena continued to assault Kol. Judith came out from behind me and assisted her in keeping Kol pinned to the counter as Jeremy ran for the extendable nozzle at the sink.

"Don't!" I struggled to get the stake out from my torso and trembled as he sprayed Kol with the vervain laced water. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to block out Kol's agonized yelling but to no avail. When I was finally able to remove the stake I dashed over and grabbed Elena mercilessly throwing her to the side, "Get away from him!"

"Elena, the stake! Kill Kias and then Kol!" Judith grabbed me and slammed my head onto the counter to incapacitate me momentarily and somehow managed to keep her hold on Kol.

I could see Elena toss the white oak stake to Jeremy, and as he caught it he looked at me and drew back quickly. I froze as the stake came hurdling towards me when someone yelled angrily to Jeremy and soon felt a hand roughly shove me out of the way as I fell to the floor. Suddenly the room was filled with Kol's painful screams and looked up to see the stake embedded in Kol's chest. I could do nothing but watch as the flames caused by the stake quickly spread out all over his body, and watched as he dropped to the ground completely consumed by the fire.

* * *

I shot up quickly and gasped clutching my chest in attempts to control my breathing. I glanced around and noticed I was not in my living room, but in the Mikaelson mansion. A wave of relief crashed over me at the sight of familiar surroundings, and made me feel even better when I realized I had been placed in Kol's bed.

"Kol?" I frowned and flung the covers off my body and quickly rushed to the door, "Kol!" Giving both ways down the hall a glance I walked out and headed towards the main stairs. I couldn't feel any other presence in the house, making my chest tighten with worry. The longer Kol was out of my sight, the more anxiety weld up inside me. After waking up from such a nightmare, it only made me think the worst possible outcome. Suddenly I remembered the phone call from when I was leaving the house. Kol had called to demand that I go over and help him reason with the Gilbert's and my sister, as they were trying to catch him to kill him.

I was viciously pulled out of my thoughts as two hands grabbed my arms tightly and slammed me up against the wall. Thrashing, I tried to slip out of my attackers grip but to no avail.

"Hey, calm down!" Damon spat angrily, "You have bigger things to worry about right now!"

I looked up at him and slapped him hard, "You bastard, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well," Damon scoffed, "Last time I come to save the day for you."

I frowned and pushed him away from me, "Is he dead?" My eyes landed on the floor. I couldn't watch Damon's expression change to joy at the thought of Kol being dead.

"No, he's fine," Damon sighed, "Bonnie came by and locked Klaus and Kol in Elena's living room. They're both pissed as hell and ready to tear everyone apart."

I sighed deeply with relief, "Thank God."

"You can thank me later," Damon grinned, "Come on, we have bigger things to worry about."

"What about my sister?" I suddenly blurted out, "Did she try to kill Kol?"

Damon quickly became serious and looked down at me with a cold expression. I had a gut feeling I knew what his answer was, "She's dead. For good this time."

I looked down at the ground as my fists clenched, "How?"

"Jeremy kill her when she tried to kill your lover boy once he realized that Judith had manipulated both of them into luring Kol into the house. Bonnie got there just in time to save Elena and Jeremy from getting ripped to pieces by the two Originals."

I nodded slowly and sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you. But I want to know whats going on."

"If you must know," Damon glared at me with pure agitation, "When Jeremy killed Judith his hunters mark magically completed. We don't know why, because she's not an Original, but it's done so no use getting a headache over why and how it happened."

I looked up at Damon, "You know I won't have any part in this hunt for the cure, right? I already warned you about Silas, but you idiots are still going after it."

"Your lover boy said something similar. Now lets argue about this later. Come on."

Damon quickly lead me outside as raced to the boarding house. When we walked in Damon and Elena embraced. I could see Bonnie and Jeremy looking over to me with sad expressions on their faces, immediately making me assume it was because of Judith. I flashed them both a small smile and then looked over to Stefan as he walked into the room. My eyes soon locked on Damon as his jaw clenched when he set his sights on Jeremy, making me think something had happened between them.

"So everyone's here," He stated and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now, lets discuss how this going to go down."

"Shane can help us get to the cure. He knows how to read the map," Bonnie offered, "So we need his help for sure."

Damon shot me a glance and then focused on Bonnie, "Alright, I'll go collect Mr. Crazy Sauce and then we'll be on our way."

"What about Kias?" Jeremy looked right at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I want nothing to do with any of this."

Damon stepped up, eyes locked on Jeremy, "Bonnie will get Kol out of the barrier, if you agree to convince him to lift the compulsion off me."

"What?" I looked at Damon, "He compelled you to do something?"

"To find and kill Jeremy. So if you can convince your lover boy to be good and get rid of this stupid compulsion, then our witch friend will get him out for you."

Bonnie nodded and stepped forward with her hand extended as if to verify the agreement. I glanced at her hand and then took it, "Fine, I'll do it."

**[Kol's Point of View]**

I watched as Nik continuously slammed his fists against the invisible barrier that caged us inside the Gilbert living room. The whole ordeal made my blood boil, and the fact that Elena and Jeremy were able to escape just made matters worse. I should have resisted that Bennett witch more and attacked her when I had the chance. Jeremy would be rid of that cursed arm and this would all be over if I'd of ripped that witches neck out before she hit me with her powers.

"Try your pets phone again," Nik growled as he slammed his fists into the barrier yet again, "Now!"

I narrowed my eyes and did as I was told, biting back the nasty response I had cooked up for him. Yet again, I was met by her answering machine after four rings, "Darling, answer your phone dammit. This is an emergency."

Nik began to pace back and forth, eying the door as if ready to pounce the minute someone came in range of the barrier. He was out for blood, as was I. Suddenly we heard the door open and both our eyes locked onto the little blonde thing Nik was obsessed with and one of his hybrids.

"Ah, Caroline," Nik looked at the girl and then his former dog, "Tyler."

They both exchanged mocking looks with my older brother before stepping over to the couch to lay down a few items they'd brought with them. Caroline immediately pulled out a blanket form the bag she'd been carrying and walked over to Judith's body covering it up quickly. Nik and I watched them closely in silence.

"You should know, Kias is on her way," Caroline looked at me, "They've made a deal with her, and if you cooperate, Bonnie will get you out of there."

Nik stepped up, "What about me?" His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched.

"Oh, we forgot to mention," Tyler smirked, "You don't get to leave." I watched as Nik lunged at the boy, only to be bounced back by the barrier on impact. The smirk on Tyler's face grew, "Figured that would get you hot under the collar."

"Tyler!" Caroline glared, "Don't provoke him."

All eyes were on the door as Kias, Damon and the witch stepped into the house. Caroline shot over and grabbed Kias into a tight hug before releasing her, looking over towards Nik and I. A huge wave of relief crashed over me at the sight of her unharmed.

"Kol-" Kias stepped forward but was stopped when Damon's hand grabbed her arm tightly, "Damon, let go of me." A growl escaped the back of my throat as I watched the two argue, until Kias finally went silent._ How dare he lay a hand on her._

Bonnie walked over to the barrier and stood in front of me, "Here's how this going to work," She narrowed her eyes at me, "You will agree to leave Mystic Falls for good, and not harm anyone from here. Jeremy and Elena included. Before you leave, they've both agreed to formally apologize to you for the part they played in the plot to kill you."

I scoffed, "I'll believe that when it happens," Quickly thinking over my only option having been given I looked at Bonnie before glancing over to Kias, "Am I to leave alone?"

"I'm going with you," Kias walked over, "It was the only way that they would let you out without killing you."

Bonnie looked at Kias and then back to me, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Now let me out."

Bonnie went to object but Damon beat her to it, "Another thing," My eyes narrowed at the particular Salvatore that I loathe, "You won't do anything to stop us from fiding this cure, do we understand each other? And also, I'd like to have the compulsion removed if you don't mind."

"You fools and your search for the cure will result in all of our deaths," I glared at Damon, "But who am I to object, seeing as how my situation depends on how I act and behave."

"And the compulsion?" Damon pressed.

I looked at him, "Yes, yes, I'll free you from your compulsion."

"So then you agree with everything?" Bonnie interjected.

When I nodded and gave her my word, Bonnie released me from the barrier and I quickly enveloped Kias in a tight hug, which she returned immediately. I heard Damon clear his throat and looked over at him, "You will no longer hunt Jeremy Gilbert," When Damon blinked a few times after coming out of his trance-like state I looked down at Kias, "Lets go." She nodded and grasped my hand leading me outside, not even sparing her friends one last glance.

As we retreated out of the Gilbert residence I could hear Nik's loud protests but they quickly faded into the night as Kias and I ran for her house. When we got there we quickly packed a few things and then left Mystic Falls, landing in Chicago shortly before sunrise. I locked onto Elijah's scent and we soon found ourselves standing at the door to his hotel suite. The door opened to reveal a very casually dressed Elijah, which I have to admit, was a rare sight indeed.

"Kol," He looked at me, "Kias, what a lovely surprise." He stepped aside to let us in and then closed the door, "What brings you here? You do realize I generally don't allow family to meet me in my private home."

"I know, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," I stated, looking at Elijah with the most honest look I could muster.

He stared at me for a moment and then looked at Kias, "Is he feeling alright?"

I glared at him, "Don't talk about me as if I'm not standing here, Elijah."

Kias giggled despite the situation, "Lets just say we've had a rough night. Perhaps we can discuss this over some tea?"

Elijah contemplated for a moment before nodding and lead us to the kitchen. After we both explained to him what had gone on, he sat back in silence, his face contorted in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, my older brother finally looked up and spoke.

"I'll help you both," He looked from Kias and then to me, "We leave for New Orleans in two weeks. Get whatever business you have finished before the deadline, and then we will go."

Kias and I nodded. We were really in no position to argue or discuss terms and conditions with Elijah after he'd willingly opened his home to us.

"There's something I must ask you before you head off to bed," Elijah looked at Kias, "Do you have any idea who grabbed you and took you to the mansion, Kias?"

I looked at her and noticed her eyebrows furrow, "No, I don't. Damon was there when I woke up, but he didn't knock me out. I don't remember seeing his face."

"I see," Elijah sat back in his chair and picked up his cup of tea, "I'll look into it for you should you wish."

Elijah's eyes locked with mine as we shared a silent agreement. Whoever had found and attacked Kias obviously knew who she was and her significance to me, so they were automatically pinned as a threat. And whoever it was, surely won't see the light of day once I get my hands on them.

* * *

**So, I opted out of the sappy ending, and also the killing off Kol ending. ;P  
**

**I'm sorry though if it's extremely shitty. I feel as if I needed to end on some sort of cliffhanger, seeing as how I decided to give this a sequel. ;D  
**

**I also want to give a HUGE HUGE HUGEEEEEEEEE thank you to all the fans. I love all the support and kind things you guys said about my story, and hoping that you will all forgive me for the almost-death scene of Kol. Truth be told, that was originally what was going to happen as this chapter was actually an alternate ending, but I figured since so many people enjoy this story I would make a sequel to it. ;D  
**

**I love you all so so soooo much and hope that you were all happy with my story, and that you will join me in my adventures with my upcoming Kol series, 'The Chase'!**


	25. In Another Life (Sneak Peek)

**Hello guys! I've been getting reviews even weeks after finishing You're Mine, and you can imagine how much that excites me! I'm so happy my story is so well loved by you guys! So, being the devious author that I am, I decided to write a short blurb that will be sort of a teaser for the sequel to this series. ;)**

**I love you guys so, so, SOOOOOO much! And thank you for the love, it's much appreciated and it keeps me going strong! :D**

**Let me know what you guys think of this tiny little teaser, and depending on how much attention it gets I might have to start _In Another Life_ before I start _The Chase_, that Kol fic that I was so excited to start. It can wait though, if you guys would prefer to see more Kias and Kol. ;)**

**ALSO, I'm going to answer something here since a couple people have brought this up. Kias is a complete name, and is pronounced KAI-AS... **

**...**

**...**

**PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE PUT THAT AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SERIES. OH WELL, NOW YOU KNOW! WOMP WOMP WOMP... LOOL MY BAD! :D**

* * *

_A sneaky peeky from In Another Life ;)_

_Kol took my hand in his and watched me closely, his eyes narrowing as a million thoughts crossed his mind at once. He was both intrigued and confused. This enemy we were facing was none like any other either of us had ever encountered. He was smart, crafty, and had over a thousand years on us to prepare himself for this plan he had devised. I didn't dare speak his name in front of Kol, in fear of a severe reprimand. He was still very sour to the fact the foolish Salvatore brothers and their group of friends had set this creature free, in their zeal quest for that hopeless pipe dream. Even his own sister had a hand in this creatures release, making this an even more touchy subject for my enraged Original lover. I could only offer Kol a small amount of comfort on the subject, but even then his anger for the two thousand year old immortal still bubbled over any sliver of happiness he might have felt at that particular moment._

_"Kol," I looked up at him sadly, "This needs to stop. You need to let this go."_

_His eyes narrowed more as his harsh tone penetrated the quiet room we stood in, "How can you expect me to forget something like this when our very existence is threatened at this very moment? Have you forgotten already what I've told you about him, and what he really is? Silas will kill us all, Kias."_

_"Then what do you suppose we do? Hm? You said it yourself that he's virtually indestructible, and then later went on about how he fucked with your brothers mind in making him believe he was dying. So what master plan do you have cooped up in that stubborn head of yours?" I glared back, my own annoyance and rage building up. I loved Kol dearly, but this whole ordeal had made him obsessive and was beginning to revert him back to the way he was before._

_Kol pulled away and paced back and forth several times, his muttered words being spoken in hushed tones so they would only be available to his ears. I crossed my arms and watched him, waiting for my answer. When he stopped he turned away from me, remaining as still as a statue. When I shifted to see where his line of vision was, I noticed a letter on the window that had not been there before. I took the opportunity to move forward and take it in my grasp gently, looking over the envelope closely before proceeding to open it. All the while, I could feel Kol's harsh gaze fixated on the paper in my hands, watching every tiny move I made._

_"Who is it from?" He never took his eyes off the letter._

_I shrugged, "There wasn't a name on the front so I don't know yet," I paused and pulled the letter free from its holder and discarded the envelop on the floor without a second thought before unfolding the pages to scan for a name._

_Kol stepped forward but made no attempt to rip the pages from my hands and gave an impatience growl, "Well?"_

_"Hang on!" I glared at him briefly before turning my attention back to the letter, checking for a name at the bottom of the second page._

_At the sight of a signature, my breath caught in my throat and my hands suddenly felt clammy. Kol watched my body tense and gently pried my fingers off the paper, turning his attention to what I had seen. My eyes wandered to his face in time to see his jaw clench and his eyes turn that dangerous red as if he were readying himself to feed. I reached up to put my hand on his arm in attempts to stop his body from shaking in anger._

_"Silas."_


End file.
